


We’re All Alright

by glittermila



Category: That 70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermila/pseuds/glittermila
Summary: This is a Season 8 fix-it. Season 7 ends with summer of ‘79 where this fic picks up. Season 8 is the last half of the year. Instead of just fixing the Jackie/Hyde nonsense, I want to sort out all of the character’s progressions throughout the season although this is from the perspective of Jackie & Hyde (mostly Jackie’s).All Chapters will have Queen song titles because they paid them dust by having them be the episode titles for the worst season.





	1. Death on Two Legs

Michael really did have the best timing, didn’t he? When Jackie opened the door, she saw a glimpse into her perfect future. Everything she ever wanted was with Steven. And then colossal moron Kelso has to screw things up. Again. 

She was always taught that Burkharts don’t have low moments, but this sure was her lowest point. How did things end up like this? 

Kelso had taken her to Chicago because she needed a ride which would give him a push to spend time with his daughter. They needed each other in that moment even though he would never realize it. But that’s it. They were and have been friends for years. He hit on her far too often, but he wasn’t able to control himself so most of the time Jackie just learned to look past it. 

They settled into the motel Jackie would be living in for the next few weeks or so until she found a place of her own. Michael decided to stay behind after Brooke’s mother refused to let him stay the night at their house. 

She had been idly flipping through Cosmo for the past half hour or so, but she couldn’t focus. All she could think about was Steven. It didn’t help that Cosmo was almost entirely about sex. She thought about the last time she had with Steven but even that just made her sad, not hot. What a mess. 

She was currently skimming the cover story on Jane Fonda when there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” she said softly, assuming it was Kelso back from his ice adventure. 

“Hey.” 

That wasn’t the voice she expected to hear. She wanted to jump out of bed and into his arms. Then she remembered everything and blurted out the next best thing to come to her mind. “What are you doing here?” 

Steven gave some lame excuse as he always does when he’s trying to be sly and hide feelings. Jackie was so happy to see him. And he came all the way to see her. But all she could think about was how Kelso had left immediately after his shower, walking out in his towel. 

Steven’s always been jealous when it came to Michael and for good reason. Despite not having feelings for him anymore, they had only really broken up two years ago. Steven should have been a rebound, but he turned out to be all she ever wanted. Plus, Michael always hit on her which made Steven uncomfortable. Michael made it seem so easy to show Jackie affection when it was the biggest struggle for Steven. She hadn’t helped. She was a self-professed attention whore though she hated the negative connotation. She was simply a girl who liked all eyes on her. Why should that be a bad thing? 

Sure enough, Kelso had come stumbling in through the door right when Jackie was processing what she should say in this talk. “Jackie I checked no one can see us doing it from the parking lot.” 

He saw Steven. She saw him. She looked at Steven. “You’re dead.” 

Then he was off, chasing a naked Kelso around the motel parking lot instead of talking this out with her. 


	2. You And I

Steven pushed his way out of the room again, heading for his car, “There’s nothing to talk about.” 

Jackie immediately followed him out the door not caring that she was barefoot and just in a nightgown. 

“You’ve come all this way and there’s  nothing  to talk about? That’s bullshit Steven.” 

“What’s bullshit is this crap you filled my head with.” 

Jackie furrowed her brow, stopping to think for a second about what he might have meant before realizing there was no time. “Just listen to me, please.” Jackie clung onto the door of the El Camino like it was life support. Despite him already making it into the seat, she wasn’t going to let him leave. 

“Jackie, I’ve sat by as you ran your mouth for four years. I’ve had enough.” 

“You’ve never listened to me!” Jackie was screaming now, something she preferred not to do in public. Screaming in the parking lot was usually reserved for crazy women, but she didn’t care. 

Steven looked at her hands gripping onto the car window and then spoke softer. “Jackie, let go.” 

“I can’t,” She whimpered in return as tears swelled up in her eyes. “Don’t leave me again.” 

“It’s too late.” Steven stared ahead. 

“No it isn’t, nothing happened I swear, why won’t you believe me?” 

Something seemed to click in that moment for Steven as he unlocked his door, pushing it open which caused Jackie to stumble back. He stood up and grabbed Jackie by the wrist a little more forcefully than he intended. 

“Why won’t I believe you? Because you’ve been trying to manipulate me our entire relationship. Kelso has been a pawn in your grand scheme to get me to commit to something. You’ve made me out to be something I’m not and then get heartbroken when I can’t live up to your expectation of me. Stop seeing me as something you dreamt up as a kid and see me for who I really am.” 

Jackie looked down at her wrist and then took a step back. It took her a second but she finally found her words. “If you thought I had been manipulating you the whole time, you wouldn’t have stayed with me for as long as you did.” 

“Maybe you’re just good in bed.” 

Jackie didn’t know what came over her but she saw her hand come up and smack Steven across the cheek. She’d play hit before but she’d never actually slapped a guy in the face. Her rage quickly dissipated and she was left with sadness and an immense amount of guilt. 

“Jesus, I didn’t mean to do that.” 

Hyde gripped his face and then left out one small chuckle, “Yes, you did.” Despite his laugh, he wasn’t very amused. 

Jackie wanted to keep her eyes on him, but saw the opportunity to block any further attempt at an exit and walked over to the passenger side seat and sat down. Steven rolled his eyes, “Just take the goddamn car.” 

Jackie waited patiently, still feeling guilty about the slap to demand him to do anything right now. Plus she knew she at least had the advantage of him not taking the car and driving away. 

Finally he gave up his plan to ignore Jackie and took his seat back in the driver’s seat. To her surprise he turned the key and started the car. She looked over at him. “Where are we going?”

“You were the one who wanted to get in the car. We’re going for a drive.” 

Hyde seemed so focused on the road which should be a good thing, but considering how most of their car rides went this was not good. One hand was always on her and his eyes usually drifted back and forth. She didn’t expect it to be like those times, but she half expected an occasional glance or maybe even a dazed stare ahead. But the intent focus was frightening to her. She clutched onto her silk nightgown for comfort. 

“Steven, I wasn’t going to sleep with Michael and you know it.”

“You don’t know anything.” 

“Really?” Jackie scoffed, “Well I know you’re an 18 year old baby who can’t accept the idea of girls and boys being just friends.” 

Hyde rolled his eyes, still driving. “Please, not a feminist lecture from Jackie Burkhart. I’m aware, thanks. But you and Kelso are not just a case of boys and girls just being friends. You seem to forget you guys dated until it’s a convenient time to rub it in my face.”

“When have I rubbed it in your face?” 

Steven suddenly braked causing both of them jerked forward slightly. Jackie gripped the back of her neck. 

“Jackie, when we broke up you had Kelso and I fight over you. You said you didn’t know who to choose. Was that true?”

“Steven, I was an idiot then.” 

“That was last year.”

“And I’ve grown since then, you’ve opened up my eyes to so much.” 

“You’re still as naïve and demanding as you’ve always been. Things haven’t changed that much in a year. You still crave this fantasy life you’ll never get.”

“Everybody wants the perfect life, what’s so bad about that?” 

“Because you’re delusional! It’s one thing if it’s a joke, but you take it so damn seriously it’s pathetic.” 

Jackie felt the tears swelling in her eyes again. Obviously Steven had been cold a lot, but he always seemed to know how to comfort her when things got really bad. Now was not that time. Maybe it was too late. 

“These are the things I’ve been told since I was a child. I thought it was perfect, I had everything I ever wanted. My mother always told me I needed to marry a rich man and move in with him right after high school. Maybe you could see how ridiculous that is, but I couldn’t then. They never let me have my own independent thoughts. I was being prepared for domesticity.” She wiped her eyes, looking over at Hyde who was just staring straight ahead. “Steven, I don’t want that lavish life. I want to do things for myself, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to be in my life.” 

Hyde sighed and after a few moments, pulled off to the side of the road, calmer than earlier. “Jackie, I was in your life. But you demanded something I wasn’t sure if I could give you.”

Again with that word choice...what did he mean “wasn’t sure”? Was he sure now? She pressed on. 

“But I don’t know for how long. A lot of people in my life aren’t here anymore.” God, she wished she could stop crying long enough to get her words out. 

“Shitty people will always leave, but forcing people into ultimatums always breaks people apart, not bring them together.” 

She wiped her eyes with the back of her index fingers, “I was wrong to do that Steven. I just got so scared. I couldn’t lose another person.” 

Hyde rapped his fingers against the steering wheel. “It’s funny, my whole way here I had been practicing the words to say. My big plans on what to do next. When I saw you, I didn’t know what to say. I just saw you and wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Hyde looked over at Jackie and seemed to fight every fiber in his body to reach up and remove his shades. “Jackie, I’ve cared about you since I took you to prom. You know I have trouble expressing it. I’m not a romantic, I don’t do grand gestures, but I try. I know I can be an asshole and that I haven’t been there for you as much as I should have. All I know is that I love you, Jackie, and I probably always will.” 

Jackie looked into Hyde’s clear blue eyes. He always hid them behind his glasses but not always to her. Her lips curled up into a soft smile. 

“You aren’t a romantic, but you gave me that big cheesy speech?”

“Forget it,” Hyde rolled his eyes going to put his glasses back on, but Jackie grabbed his hand before he got the chance. 

“Sorry, I was kidding. I needed to lighten the mood after all the crying and hitting.” She bit her lip. “Can we go back to the motel and just sort this out? It’s getting late.” 

Hyde swallowed his pride and gave Jackie a small nod, turning the car around and heading back toward the motel. 


	3. Love Of My Life

Jackie sat cross-legged on the edge of the bed as Steven paced back and forth in front of her. His glasses were off and he kept mumbling indistinctly to himself. 

“Steven, you’re kinda scaring the shit out of me.” 

He stopped, looking down at her, “Sorry.” 

They had got back to the motel about thirty minutes before. Steven hadn’t said much really since their chat in the car, so after a few minutes Jackie gave up and headed to the bathroom to wash off her feet from their journey in the parking lot. Luckily her fresh pedicure hadn’t been too messed up. 

She came back out to find him sitting on an oversized chair in the room. He had gotten up as if to walk over to her a few minutes ago, but started pacing and had been doing so ever since. 

“Should I go first?” Jackie offered up to him. She almost wish he had his shades on, maybe it would calm him down a bit. 

Hyde stopped for a minute, looking at her and then down as if not to know what decision to make before deciding to take a seat next to her on the bed. 

“That’s better.” She said, happy she didn’t have to see him annoyingly pace back and forth anymore. 

“Well first, I want to say that it really means a lot to me that you came all the way here. I know you must’ve paid a hell of a lot for gas so that’s definitely something...” Jackie picked at her nail looking down. God, she’s dated this boy for two years and it was just as awkward as Veterans Day. “I think I’ve been forcing you to do things to show me you care and this is definitely a big one.” 

“Well I’m glad you see it that way.” Hyde rubbed the back of his neck nervously. God, she doesn’t remember the last time she saw him nervous. It was almost unsettling. 

“I know you like to live in the moment and I should respect that, but that will never be me. I don’t want to screw around anymore. I want a future.” She took his hand in hers and rubbed her thumb along the back of his gently.She missed being close to him. 

“You know we’ve had this fight three times in the past few weeks. It’s getting on my nerves.” Jackie was startled at him saying this, worried that he was about to start yelling. As she went to pull her hand away, he squeezed hers tighter. She looked up into his eyes and his expression was odd. There was a cheekiness to it, but there was also a softness. Maybe it was just his eyes, she didn’t know, but it almost seemed like he was radiating warmth and love just by the way he looked at her. 

“Well you better man up then.” 

“I think I’m beginning to.” He pulled away from her dropping down to the floor in front of her. He placed both of his hands in her lap and she gripped onto them tightly. 

Letting out a giggle she gazed down at his face curiously, “Steven, what are you doing?” 

“What you’ve been asking for.” Just as the last word left his lips, he reached around to his right pocket, pulling out a box. 

Jackie felt tears swell in her eyes. She dreamt of this day and half thought it was some joke he was pulling. But no. He opened the box and revealed a small - but not as small as she would have expected - ring. An engagement ring. The thing she’d been asking for for months. 

“Jackie, will you marry me?” He looked so sincere and a bit like a lost puppy below her it was hard to resist him. 

“Oh my god, Steven.........no.” 

“No?” His brow furrowed as he dropped the hand holding Jackie’s. 

“Steven, I love you.” She reached forward, wrapping her hands around the wrist holding the box. “But this isn’t you.” She looked at his face, feeling a wave of sorrow come over her. 

“But this is what you want.” He looked lost. 

She closed the box gently. “It is, but not right now. The timing isn’t right. I want you to feel the way I do.” 

“But I do feel the way you do Jackie, I’m in love with you for God’s sake.” He stood up in front of her, causing Jackie to rise to her feet as well. 

She grabbed his wrists. “You don’t want to get married. You keep talking about doing what I want.” She relaxed her hands and stepped onto her tippie toes so she could run her fingers behind his ears and play with his hair. “I was selfish, I’ve never admitted that before. But I was. I’ve never considered what you want. Steven, what do you want?” 

Hyde looked down at her, hooking one arm around her waist as the other came up to caress her cheek. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. After a few moments, Jackie took the initiative and deepened the kiss. She grabbed at his chest as his hands wandered further down her body. 

She broke away, resting her forehead against his. “Figures this is what you want.” 

“It’ll help clear my mind.” Hyde smirked, lifting Jackie off the ground, his hands gripping onto her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Well I guess that’ll do for now.” She giggled before pressing her lips to his. 

Before long, he backed them up against the edge of the bed. He laid her down gently despite the pace they were going at. Jackie pushed herself back against the pillows as Hyde pulled off his shirt and crawled on top of her. “I love you Jackie Burkhart.” 

“I love you, Steven Hyde.” She pulled him down against her. 

The pair spent the night proving just how much they loved each other. Kelso had been forced to sleep out in his car but neither of them cared. Jackie was lying her side, Hyde pressed up behind her with his arms wrapped around her bare stomach. 

“Is this what it’d be like?” 

“What?” Hyde mumbled, half asleep. 

“Being married.” Jackie ran her fingers across his arms. 

“No, marriage would probably be like our argument earlier.” 

Jackie nodded, “Yeah that’s kinda what I thought. But maybe it’d be like this for a little bit.” 

“If I was forced to live with you for forty years I’d definitely have nights like this with you.”

Jackie flipped onto her back, “Forced?!” She smacked at her arm, “You’d be lucky to be graced with my presence for forty years.” 

Steven chuckled, “That’s my girl.” 


	4. Leaving Home Ain’t Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love y’all! I wrote the first 3 chapters one after another and struggled a bit with my ideas for this one. Hope you like it!

Steven had never woken up more relaxed in his life. Usually it was only the circle that calmed down his nerves, but being with Jackie usually had that affect on him too, especially when they both weren’t worrying about their future. 

Jackie looked so peaceful sleeping. She always did. She snuggled her head into the pillow, letting out soft noises as she slept. She must’ve been dreaming about something. She was always dreaming. 

Steven didn’t want this moment to end and he would do his best not to screw anything up with Jackie ever again. Almost against his will, he slipped his arms out from around her and got up to go to his car. He’d have to make it back quick so he didn’t startle Jackie about leaving. He packed an overnight bag and had left it in there when all the arguing had started. It was only for best case scenarios which it turned into, despite the messy path to get there. 

Luckily Jackie was still asleep when he came back. This time though she had her arms and legs sprawled out in opposite directions. She was taking up so much of the bed with her tiny body, it make Hyde chuckle softly before heading into the bathroom. 

By the time he came back, Jackie was on her side, looking dazily over at him. “Good morning,” she said softly, clearly still tired. 

“Good morning, doll.” Hyde walked over to the side of the bed closest to her and sat down on the edge. She pushed off the covers and scooted herself over so she could be beside him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“I wish we could stay here forever,” she sighed. 

“In a rundown motel? That doesn’t sound like the Jackie I know.” 

“Maybe I’ve gotten used to raggedy and rundown,” she scrunched her nose up, clearly teasing him. He pressed a kiss to her nose. “But you’re right, I have to report to my new job tomorrow.” 

Hyde felt his stomach churn. Even with a ring, they never discussed Jackie’s job. They just talked about marriage or being a couple. Location and careers were never a part of it. He did his best to remain cool, “Yeah, I need to get back to the record store too.” 

Jackie felt her heart sink. She wondered if maybe she should leave Chicago with Steven and just get back to the normal flow of Point Place life, but this job was her dream. And she wanted to then maybe someday turn it into something more. Point Place was no town for Jackie Burkhart. She deserved a big city and that’s what she was going to get. “Steven, I’m staying here.” 

Hyde nodded, “I know.” 

“Can you stay with me?” Jackie looked hopeful, yet there was a lot of doubt. 

“If I could, I’d say yes. But I can’t. Just, not right now.” He caressed her face. Jackie’s bottom lip started to quiver. “Hey,” he pulled her chin up so they were looking into each other’s eyes, “This isn’t the end. We just won’t see each other as often as we’d like.” 

Jackie nodded, “I can come see you next weekend. That’s only in a few days.” 

“We can make it a few days. You’re going to be super busy at your new job and finding a new place.”

Jackie just nodded, biting her lip. She never thought she’d end up here alone but I guess that was a step she had to take. 

“Jackie,” she turned her head to look at Steven, “I’m so proud of you.” 

Despite the tears glistening in the corners of her eyes, Jackie’s face lit up in a smile. She pressed a soft kiss to her boyfriend’s lips and then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. He rubbed her back gently. They stayed there for a moment, not wanting their embrace to end. 

Jackie finally pulled away and got up from her spot in bed to go get ready for the day, but not before looking over her shoulder with a smile at Steven still sitting on the bed. 

Once Jackie left the room, Hyde went through his bag and got out a clean outfit and changed. He slipped his shades on and relaxed. Grabbing his pack of cigarettes and his lighter he stepped outside. 

He had been standing outside the door smoking when he heard groaning coming from the parking lot. He laughed when he realized it was Kelso shifting uncomfortably in his car. “Morning sunshine.” He noted the intense sunburn covering his body.

Kelso failed several times but finally got out of his car. “Man, I don’t think that car’s for sleeping.” He walked over to Hyde, standing by the room. “Can I go inside now?” 

“Only if you aren’t a creep to my girlfriend again.” 

Kelso looked so offended, “I’m not a creep! I’m charming and handsome.” 

“Whatever man. Get your stuff. Don’t you have a daughter to go see?” 

“Yeah, little Betsy’s getting so big now!” He gave his signature goofy laugh before heading into the room and getting his stuff. Hyde put out his cigarette and headed back inside. 

“Look, I’ll see you later man. I gotta go home.” Hyde zipped up his bag.

“You’re not staying here with Jackie?” 

“I can’t.”

“Does this mean she’s up for grabs?” Hyde glared at him before punching him in the arm.

“Ow! I was just joking man, jeez.” Kelso rubbed his shoulder and looked defeated over at Hyde. 

“I have to go back to work. We’re still together so do me a favor and lay off my girlfriend. That shit’s gotten real old after two years.” 

“Jesus, man. I get it. I’m leaving.” Kelso grabbed his bag. 

“Bye Michael!” Jackie called from the bathroom, not even bothering to open the door. 

“Bye Jackie.” Kelso walked over to the door. “Bye Hyde.”

“I’ll see ya at home.” Hyde nodded as Kelso walked out the door. 

Jackie came out of the bathroom after what felt like a century later, but Hyde felt it was worth the wait. Jackie was always beautiful but she was so talented when it came to hair and makeup. 

“Sorry I took so long, but this takes work.”

Hyde smiled, “It was worth the wait.”

“Breakfast?” She put her hand on her stomach. “I’m starving.”

“Sounds great.” Hyde smiled, opening his arm up for her to join. They walked out of the motel with their arms wrapped around each other, close like they were meant to be. 

————————

Jackie reluctantly agreed on a diner after bickering. She didn’t want to ruin the start of her big city reputation by eating somewhere so low class in her eyes, but after Hyde reminded her that anything was a step-up from Point Place, she agreed. 

Jackie was sipping her coffee as the two discussed plans for the rest of the day. “Okay, so I have to be back to Wisconsin tonight, but we have eight hours or so.”

“I need to find an apartment, can we do that?” Jackie pulled a newspaper out of her purse and showed Steven the ad section. 

“Sure.” Hyde furrowed his brow looking at all the different options there were. “We just don’t know where any of these areas are so we’ll have to check them out.” 

“Well, I’m not that naive. I really want you to like it anyway.”

Hyde looked up from the paper, “Well I’m sure it’ll be full of pink and stuffed animals so I doubt I will.” 

Jackie gasped, “There is nothing wrong with a little cuteness. Remember when I decorated your room? You loved it!” 

Hyde rolled his eyes, “I could have done with a different color.” 

“HA! You just admitted it!” Jackie pointed at him and exclaimed in her childlike way whenever she got a victory. Just then the waitress came over with their food and Hyde sunk into his seat out of embarrassment. 

The waitress grinned and looked to Jackie mouthing “Good job”, further rubbing it in Hyde’s face. 

Jackie took a bite of her waffle as the waitress left. She looked over at Hyde who had become quiet. “But seriously, I want you to like it. I’d hope you’d spend a decent amount of time there.”

Hyde nodded, “I will spend as much time there as possible. I’m too old to be spending my time in someone else’s basement.”

“That’s going to kill Mrs. Forman.” 

“I know, that’s one of the main reasons I haven’t thought too much about leaving sooner. But obviously if you had said yes, I wouldn’t have moved you into the Forman house.”

Jackie’s eyebrows rose, “I mean, I definitely wouldn’t have accepted if I knew that was where we were going to go.” She stuck her tongue out cheekily at him before wiping the smile off her face, reaching out to grab his hand. “I’m really proud of you for taking this step. I know you can’t leave Point Place right now, but it’s really big of you to consider leaving. You always said you never really had a future and it’s nice to see you not giving up for once.”

Hyde seemed to fumble over what to say and then landed on a simple, “Thanks.” A few days ago, this would have hurt Jackie, but judging by the look on his face, she knew he really meant more than that. He was never good with his words but he could convey what he meant to with few words if he needed to. Jackie was beginning to appreciate that. 

“So...apartments?” Jackie asked, her eyes flicking to the paper. 

Thankful for the tension being released from the room Hyde nodded, “Apartments.”


	5. Tenement Funster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - this chapter gets a bit smutty, I couldn’t help myself!! See end for notes.

Jackie was about to give up on this whole thing. She was beyond frustrated. Hyde was doing his best to keep her sane. 

All of the apartments they had seen did not live up to Jackie’s standard. Okay, maybe her standard was unrealistic but she could at least get something nice. 

Hyde had his hand on the small of her back and was rubbing it gently for support as they went from one shitty apartment to another. 

“Maybe this is a sign,” Jackie broke down, unable to control herself.

“Hey, that’s bullshit and you know it.” He spun her around so she was facing him and wiped the tears from her eyes. “We just need more time. Chicago’s huge, you’re going to find something.”

“But what if I have to live in a crappy motel for the rest of my life or a roach infested apartment?” She looked around nervously at the floor, feeling her skin crawl at the thought. 

“Not possible. We just have to keep looking.” Hyde pressed a kiss to the corner of Jackie’s mouth and grabbed her right hand with his left. Intertwining their fingers, they marched on to the next place. 

And the next apartment was like a dream come true. Jackie couldn’t have written herself a better fairytale. 

The pair walked nervously down the street. Jackie peered around at all of the little shops they passed on the way there. There were little boutiques, thrift stores, coffee shops, and a retro diner that reminded her of Grease - okay maybe not all diners were bad. 

Hyde had been watching her face as it turned from down to hopeful the further they walked. They finally stopped in front of a little three story building that looked like a regular house to Jackie. 

The pair walked up to the front door and knocked, but no one answered. Jackie was beginning to get discouraged again until she heard shuffling behind the door and the sound of a door opening and closing. The door opened shortly after that and a tall blonde woman opened the door. “Can I help you?” 

“We’re here to see an apartment,” Hyde spoke up for Jackie. 

“Oh, of course,” the woman stepped aside and opened the door wide enough for them to step through. “So that’s going to be the top floor. I’m glad I heard you guys. I live in the apartment on this floor, but I can let you into the one we have available.” She nodded and gestured they leave the little hallway they had just been crammed into and head up the stairs. 

“My name is Sammy by the way,” she looked back at the pair and smiled, digging into her short pockets and pulling out a key ring. She flipped through until she found the right one as they made it up to the door. 

There was a little landing outside the apartment. Nothing too big, but Jackie thought there was room for a little mat here. Sammy unlocked and opened up the door, mimicking her movement from earlier, “Here we are!” 

Jackie’s face lit up as she looked around from the entrance. There was a little hallway with a cove with a bench to take off shoes as well as storage for coats, umbrellas, etc. The hallway led off in several directions. Jackie walked forward in the hallway. To the left was a kitchen with all of the necessities. Over the sink was a bar that opened up to reveal a small living room. The living room had a decent sized couch and loveseat, coffee table, and shelves. There was also two large windows, allowing for plenty of sunlight to enter the room. It felt like a cozy den, one that reminded Jackie of home. 

To the right of the living room was the bedroom. Jackie walked in and flipped on the light. There was a bed frame in the center of the room - a queen size it appeared, which was good because Jackie was in desperate need of an upgrade from full. No other furniture was in the room which she found odd since there was so much furnishing in the other, but there was plenty of space for everything Jackie wanted. She envisioned a lot for the space - several dressers, a fluffy chair, maybe a record player. 

Sammy noticed the wonder in Jackie’s eyes, “Oh it gets better, come here.” She led her to the left of the bed and pulled away the curtains to reveal sliding glass doors. 

“A balcony?” Jackie asked, realizing this was the first time she actually spoke to the woman. 

“Yeah, I’m jealous my apartment doesn’t really have one. But we have a backyard too that we share and you can grill and have little fires and stuff outside.” 

Jackie smiled, looking back at Steven who was standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Jackie opened the door and he took the hint to follow. As they were all out on the balcony, Jackie looked over the backyard and saw some chairs and a little fire pit. Things started to come together. 

“So what do you think?” Sammy asked, looking between the pair. 

“It must be amazing because you’ve managed to make this one speechless.” Hyde chucked at Jackie. 

She rolled her eyes, “Honestly, he’s right. I’m usually way louder than this.” She giggled. “We’ve seen a lot of terrible places today.”

“Yeah, searching for apartments can be like that. It’s hard to find the right one.” Sammy nodded. “First apartment together?” 

Jackie and Hyde looked at each other, getting a bit awkward before Jackie spoke, “Oh, no I actually got a job here, but Steven still works in Wisconsin where we’re from.” 

“Oh,” Sammy nodded, “Long distance?” 

Jackie bit her lip and nodded. Hyde put his arm around the small of her waist for reassurance before clearing his throat, “Yeah, for now. But I want to make sure my chick’s in a good place before I leave.” 

“Well that’s thoughtful of you.” Sammy nodded. 

Jackie looked up at Hyde with a smile, thankful that he answered that one for her. To be honest, she was really upset he was leaving tonight and was worried even talking about it was going to make her emotional. 

The trio walked back into the apartment and went to the right of the bed, directly across the balcony to the bathroom. It was a decent size and clean, something Jackie didn’t know was a problem with apartments. The tub and shower were combined and seemed big enough for Steven - Jackie was tiny and didn’t really have to worry about that. 

Outside of the bathroom were two closets - one that seemed to be for linen and another a small walk in closet with shelves surrounding three sides of the little room. Perfect. 

“So what about when it’s cold?” Jackie asked. 

“Well the building has heat, but you also have a little electric fire place in your living room.” Sammy walked over between the shelves in the middle, pointing out the fireplace on the bottom. 

“Security?” Hyde cocked an eyebrow. 

“Well, we obviously don’t have a doorman or anything, but the front of the building has locks as well as the apartment. Also this is a safe neighborhood or businesses wouldn’t want to come in.”

“It looked pretty nice, Steven.” Hyde looked at her, still not sure. It seemed perfectly harmless, but the idea of Jackie being by herself scared him. 

“How much is rent?”

“Per month it’s $260, but you’ll have to put down a deposit and security so it’d be $650 upfront.” 

Jackie pursed her lips in thought, seeing how she could move money around. “Can I pay by check?” 

“Of course!”

Jackie smiled, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. “Thank God, cause there’s no way I have enough money in my account for that...last question. When can I move in?”

“Well as soon as you fill out an application and I make sure you’re not some sort of criminal I can get this place ready for you in a few days.” 

Jackie turned to Hyde and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her. “A few days, Steven! This is so amazing.”

“Congratulations baby.” Jackie pulled herself away from him a few inches as he leaned down to give her a celebratory kiss. Jackie hooked her arms over his shoulders and pulled herself closer to him, deepening the kiss. 

Sammy shifted uncomfortably, clearing her throat. “Um, I’ll leave the papers on the kitchen counter. You can just slide them under my door when you’re done.” She shuffled over to the kitchen and headed toward the door, “Nice meeting you both!” 

The pair had already tuned her out as Jackie backed Steven over to the couch. She sat him down on the arm, stepping back and biting her lip as she just gazed at him. 

“What?” Hyde made grabbing motions for her, but she was just out of reach. 

“Oh, I’m just thinking about how good you look in our living room.” 

Hyde was about to argue that this was technically neither of their living rooms and it would be hers in a few days only if she got approved, but why ruin the moment? Jackie stepped forward and took his shades off and set them on the kitchen bar behind her. Before she turned back around she slipped off her blouse. She turned her head over her shoulder and grinned at Steven, now unable to hide his thoughts.

“Jesus, doll. You’re too much.”

Jackie finally turned around and walked over to Hyde, cupping his face in her hands as she kissed him again, slowly. They were in no rush this time. Their lives had become so rushed but Jackie just wanted to slow it down. They needed to take their time. 

Steven was never too eager to rush anything. If anything, Jackie was the one usually rushing. After a few moments Jackie pulled back from the kiss to pull at the bottom of Hyde’s t-shirt and pull it off over his head. Tossing it to the side, she pressed her hands against his chest and allowed their lips to meet again. 

Being here with her is something Hyde could definitely get used to. Commitment was a scary thing to him, but he had meant it when he said he was willing to marry her to stay together. It wouldn’t have been his ideal situation but he would grow to love it because he loved Jackie so much. 

He never got used to the fire Jackie lit inside him. He’d been with a lot of chicks over the years, but one-night stands couldn’t come close to the feelings he got when he was with her. Her touch was like electricity coursing through his veins. 

The idea of Steven being in a home they could share excited her. She had dreamed about this for so long and even though that was technically not the case, she felt like it was finally happening. 

Hyde was gripping onto her ass and broke away from their kiss to send kisses down her neck. She tilted her head back, feeling the rush of pleasure as she let out a little whimper.   
Hyde chuckled at that, causing Jackie to look back down at him, “You’re so hot when you do that.”

Jackie grinned before letting out a gasp as Steven continued kissing her neck. Jackie’s hands ran down from his chest to the waistband of his jeans. He stood up from his spot, helping Jackie take off his pants so they’d be out of the way. Her hand ran under his boxers and she bit her lip, watching how helpless he became at her touch. She always liked to be in control, but this was probably one of the only times she actually felt like she was. 

Steven’s lips moved to her chest as his hands moved under her skirt. Skirts really were an amazing thing, he thought. Jackie had been wearing a skirt the first time they made love. It was always so much more convenient. Plus, it was easier to tease her. 

Jackie fell against him slightly when he slipped his hand under her skirt and rubbed gently up and down her panties. She buried her face into his neck and moaned softly. Hyde continued to do so as Jackie moved her hands back up to his chest and gripped tightly. 

She finally pulled herself out of the crook of his neck and pulled his head up. His hand was still working its way back and forth as he was now gazing lustily at her. Jackie bit her lip, trying to contain herself as she pushed him with all her force against the back of the couch, causing him to stumble back. He took the hint and laid down, looking up at her as she climbed over the arm of the couch and on top of him. 

She settled on top of him, gently grinding her hips down into his, the friction causing her to let out a moan. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled, groaning, “You’re so beautiful.” 

Jackie took that as an invitation to lean down and continue making out with him while still grinding her hips down into his. 

“I love you,” she mumbled against his lips. 

“I love you too.”

____________________________________________

After an eventful afternoon at the apartment, Jackie had finally filled out the application while Steven was still getting dressed. She checked herself briefly in the bathroom mirror, adjusting her hair and lipstick before heading out and slipping the application under Sammy’s door. Hopefully she got the apartment or their little display would have been embarrassing. 

The pair made their way back to the El Camino that was parked down the block from the building. Jackie was aimlessly swinging Steven’s hand along with hers and humming softly.

“W.B. lives in Chicago,” Jackie stated matter-of-factly. 

“He does,” Hyde looked down at her, knowing she was going to get somewhere naggy with this. 

“And he has record stores in lots of places.”

“Mhm,” Hyde nodded. 

“I’m just saying, maybe you can think about getting some sort of promotion and letting Angie take back over the one in Point Place.”

“I doubt Angie wants to stay in Point Place either. There’s a lot to figure out, Jackie.” He saw how her smile faded, “But I’m going to, okay? The goal is to be here with you or maybe go onto somewhere else,” he cleared his throat, “But together.”

She smiled again, leaning into his shoulder, “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A disclaimer - I’m not straight but I love Jackie/Hyde. Writing smut with men made me lowkey uncomfortable but I already started and wanted it to go there so I left it in. This is why it took me a week to write (that and being busy for the next few weeks). That being said I hope you enjoy it! I outlined the next five or so chapters so they should be out relatively quickly. Thanks!


	6. Good Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Hyde’s POV with limited Jackie/Hyde interactions since they’re in different cities. The next chapter will be more eventful, I promise!

Chapter 6: Good Company

Hyde was perfectly okay with being by himself. He liked his alone time and he spent a lot of it in his little room in the basement or cruising around in the Camino. A lot of it he spent high, it helped to free his mind. He could use that right now. 

All Hyde could think about on the way back from Chicago was Jackie. He didn’t really want to be home, but somewhere along the line he got the idea of “responsibility” planted in his head. What a bunch of crap. 

He was worried about her being alone. She spent a lot of time alone too which upset him. She always hid it and she never asked for help. She was a lot like him. When her dad got arrested and her mom never came home, Jackie didn’t tell anyone. Hyde had to pull it out of her. She had cried when she said she didn’t know if her mom was ever coming back. He had snuck her into the basement that night so he could make sure she never felt alone. 

Jackie and Hyde liked sneaking around at the beginning of their relationship, but that was just for the fact that it was a turn-on. This was to save Jackie’s reputation. 

Even when she moved back in with her mom, there were still plenty of nights she spent all alone. She moved back home with Pam because Jackie felt it was the right thing to do. She didn’t want to seem like a freeloader to the Pinciotti’s. He wished Donna would have tried to convince her to stay. 

Now back in Chicago she didn’t have anyone. She was going to rely on taking cabs with sleazy drivers or the bus. Jackie hated public transportation. 

He just wanted her to be okay and more than anything he just wanted to be with her, but there were loose ends to tie up first. 

Hyde pulled the El Camino onto the street by the Forman’s house and walked up the driveway. It was late, maybe 2am. He walked down the steps to the basement and straight to bed. He’d deal with Red and Kitty in the morning. 

___________________________________________

“Steven!” He heard Mrs. Forman’s shrill voice as he struggled to open his eyes. God what time is it? He looked over at the alarm clock on the table next to his cot. 7am? Jesus...

He rubbed his eyes and sat up right before Mrs. Forman knocked on his door. 

“Come in,” he grumbled, trying not to sound too irritated at being woken up by his mom. He was grateful really. 

Kitty opened the door and ran over to him and immediately gave him a hug. “I’ve missed my boy! How was Chicago? Did you give Jackie the ring? Did she like it?” 

Wow there’s so much to unpack...Hyde cleared his throat, “I’ve missed you too. Chicago was fine. Jackie didn’t take the ring.”

Mrs. Forman looked confused and heartbroken, “Oh Steven, I am so sorry. Well, there are plenty of other nice girls and-“

Hyde rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a small chuckle, “No, Mrs. Forman, we’re still together. We just realized that we’re not really ready for marriage right now. We don’t even live in the same city anymore.”

“Jackie’s not coming home?” 

Hyde shook his head, “She’s taking her dream job in Chicago. You know Point Place isn’t right for her.”

“Well I don’t see anything wrong with Point Place,” Kitty looked slightly offended at the mention, “But she does seem like a big city girl.”

Hyde nodded, getting up out of bed, Mrs. Forman looking suddenly in a state of shock and unable to get up. “What’s wrong?” He asked nervously. 

“Are you moving to Chicago?” 

Hyde swallowed harshly, thinking of the proper thing to say. He needed to have this conversation with her, but he’d like to be a little more prepared to do so. “Not right now.” 

She nodded, “Well, we can talk about all that later. Breakfast is ready.” Mrs. Forman hurried out of Hyde’s room and back upstairs instantly. 

He sat there pondering the conversation he just had and life in general. God he really needed a circle. Mrs. Forman would be alright in the long run about him leaving. She knew there would be a time where her children left, it just scared her and with Eric gone she felt kind of helpless. It’s hard to be the matriarch when you don’t have any kids in the house. 

Hyde put on one of his usual outfits and headed upstairs. 

______________________________________

“This feels so empty,” Donna whined as Hyde passed the joint to her. 

She was right but her attitude was seriously killing the vibe of the circle. He missed Jackie too but he wasn’t going to openly bitch about it to the circle. 

“Can you believe I almost got married? Like can you picture me with a wife?” Hyde asked the other two. 

“I can’t believe Jackie’s not here, who am I supposed to stare at all day?” Fez asked looking down sadly at his feet. 

“Man what is in this stuff?” Hyde asked, “Everyone’s all sad.” 

Fez’s mood changed when Donna finally passed him the joint. He watched his friend, but all he could think about was Jackie. He was just pretending to be okay. He missed the circles with her. Her on his lap was the most comfortable feeling in the world. 

Jackie high had to be the prettiest sight to him. The way her eyes got all droopy but they were still lovingly placed on him, it was breathtaking. Inviting her to the circle years ago was the best thing he’d ever done. 

God, he had to snap out of it or he was going to start thinking of other stuff they did while high. Hyde shook his head, “Do you know that there’s this car that runs on water?” 

Fez and Donna groaned and they snapped back into their normal circle selves. 

___________________________________________

Hyde had gone back to work on Monday morning, having normal 9-5 shifts like some sort of business professional. Donna came in to visit almost every day for about an hour or two at a time after her classes at the community college. 

It was Wednesday now and Hyde was closing up when he got a call on his office phone. “Hello?”

“Steven!” He was a little thrown off and delighted when it was Jackie’s voice on the other end. “I tried to call, but Mrs. Forman said you were here.” 

“Yeah, I’m here, just about to close up.” He smiled at the sound of her voice before clearing his throat, “So what’s up with you?”

“Oh, so much! I just heard from Sammy and she said I got the apartment so I wanted to tell you immediately!” 

“That’s great baby.” Hyde went back behind his desk and sat down. “How’s the job?”

“Oh, it’s good. They want me to get familiar with all of the behind the scenes before putting me on camera. I’ll probably have to pay my dues for a month or so before they give me a slot. They are being kind of vague about it which sucks, but they seem to think I’d start with a mid-day slot. But I don’t mind keeping things organized for the others until I can be on air, and the people I work for are pretty nice.” 

“Well, it sucks you can’t be on sooner but I’m glad you seem comfortable with where you’re at. So what are you going to do about move-in?” 

“I am hoping to move what I have over tonight. I need to get a bed and some of the furniture for my bedroom but it can wait. I guess I’ll have to get my mattress and stuff delivered.” 

“I can ask everyone if they want to come up and help with move-in this weekend if you want.”

“No, no. I’ll be fine. I think I’ll just take a look at some of the furniture at the store after work tomorrow. I want to come see you.” 

“Jackie, I can come up to you, it’s no big deal. I know it’s hard because you don’t have a car.” 

Jackie laughed a little on the other end of the line, “Yeah, I didn’t think that very far through...but I could always take the bus.”

Hyde raised an eyebrow at the thought, “Jackie, you would never take the bus.”

“I’m coming around Steven! Plus it’d be worth it to see you...and everybody else. I’m sure Fez and the Lumberjack are useless without me.” 

Hyde laughed, then thought about the state of his two friends, “Donna could use some girl time. She keeps moping about Eric.”

“Jesus, that shit again. Well, I always said she could do better, now maybe she’ll realize since her scrawny boyfriend is in Africa.”

“Jackie,” he said with a hint of judgement. 

She sighed, “Yeah, I know. They’re in love even though it makes no sense. I’ll be nice to her.” 

Hyde nodded, “Good...So you’re really going to take the bus here?” 

“Yeah, I’ll leave Friday after work. Pick me up at the station?”

“You got it doll.”


	7. In Only Seven Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way longer than any of the others and gets mega smutty so just a fair warning! I’ve become a bit more comfortable with writing that. I promise more sweet stuff to come this is just where the writing takes me....the next few chapters are going to deal with Jackie and Hyde’s relationships with other people. There will also be more flashbacks like the one in this chapter, revealing more of their relationship between the seasons.

Chapter 7: In Only Seven Days

Hyde watched the clock on the wall in his office at work. All he could think about his whole shift was picking up Jackie tonight. He hadn’t seen her in five days and it felt like a century. Business had been busier than usual as summer was in full swing, with all the teenagers out of school for another month. 

He had been out on the floor a bit but he was too antsy to be focused, so he had gone to his office and had been in there for the past thirty minutes or so. He wrapped his pen against the desk. 

There was so much to do. The shop would be open this weekend even with Jackie here which annoyed him because he’d rather spend all of his time with her, though of course he’d never admit that. She would spend a lot of time at the store, he assumed, but it’s not like they could do anything so it didn’t matter anyway. 

Hyde pulled out his pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Why was he so fucking anxious? He put a cigarette between his lips and lit it, setting the lighter back down onto his desk. He took a drag and took off his glasses so he could rub at his eyes. He hated feeling this way, I mean anyone would, but he’d never been good at handling it. He felt helpless a lot of the time which just made him more pissed off. 

Jackie would be here. Everything would be right. He would hold her in his arms again and everything would be normal. 

But then she would leave again. 

That’s what he was so afraid of. He never thought of himself as clingy, but he sure knew the shitty feeling of being abandoned. The idea of someone coming back was the part he wasn’t used to. 

He still had to talk to Mrs. Forman about temporarily moving into a new place and his father about working for Grooves in Chicago. One step at a time. 

When he bought Jackie the ring he had been so overwhelmed. His back was in a corner. He knew he wanted to be with Jackie forever, but he couldn’t say it or even give her any sort of inclination that that’s what he wanted. So instead he said ‘I don’t know.’ That still pissed him off. 

He should see it as a relief that Jackie rejected his proposal. He didn’t want to get married right now. He was nineteen years old for God’s sake and she still wasn’t even eighteen. He was pretty sure that was only legal in certain circumstances and he was not about to get her pregnant. 

Hyde also knew that as much as she pushed for it, she wanted her Dad to at least be there. She had revealed it when high once. Hyde hated the marriage talk, but that didn’t stop Jackie, despite trying to force her not to talk about it. 

They had been spending the afternoon at Jackie’s house while Pam was away. They frequently liked to get high before or after sex. This time they had smoked after and were laying in Jackie’s bed, snuggled up together. Hyde took another hit of the joint before it went out. He immediately began pressing kisses along her neck. 

“Somebody has to be there to walk me down the aisle.”

“What?” He stopped, leaning up, and looking down at her. 

“When we get married.” She reached for his hand and he reached out to meet hers, intertwining their fingers. 

“You’ve had too much, cheerleader.” He chuckled, pressing kisses to her face now. 

“I’m serious.” She had looked at Hyde with heavy eyes, “My dad has to be there for us.” 

He pulled away and looked at her with as serious of an expression as he could muster, “Jackie, he’ll be there, I promise.” 

She had given a little nod and then rested her head against his chest as he comforted her the best he could. 

Hyde didn’t think he’d ever be ready for marriage, but he felt that he definitely would be ready for something a few years down the road. 

But again, there was a lot to think about and he didn’t want to get too far ahead. 

The clock finally showed 5pm as he put out his cigarette. He’d like the shop to be open a lot later since closing at 5 was lame, but he was really going to have to hire someone other than Leo before that would happen. Another thing to add to the list. 

He closed up shop, reorganized some of the records that had been shuffled out of place, and took the money out of the cash register, putting it in an envelope. It was 5:30 when he left and he would have to make a quick stop at the bank before making it back to dinner at the Forman’s. 

__________________________________

Dinner had been fine. Mrs. Forman’s cooking skills had always been great, but ever since Eric left things had been awkward at the table. He knew he didn’t belong in a house where their own children weren’t living in anymore. Laurie was who knows where at this point. 

He didn’t want to bring it up to Kitty yet because his anxiety had already been through the roof. He cleared his throat and went up to Red who was sitting in the den reading, “What do you want?” He said in his characteristically angry tone. 

“Red, I know that it’s weird having me around since Eric’s gone. I want you to know that I’m making plans to move out.” 

Red put down his book, and looked up at Hyde, “I think you’re making the right decision, but I assume you haven’t told Kitty.”

Hyde shook his head, “It’s never the right time.”

“Yeah, she’s not the same without Eric, but he had to leave sometime, just didn’t think it’d be out of the country.” He shook his head, “You have to tell her and eventually she’ll be fine.”

“I will tell her by this time next week.”

“Good, I look forward to having the house without kids.” 

Hyde left the den and glanced at his watch: 7:45. Jackie would be at the station in 45 minutes. 

He decided to make himself look good to treat his girl after a week apart. He took a shower, actually washed his hair, body, and face, and was now in his room looking for a decent outfit. Jeans were necessary, but he decided on a button up instead of his usual band t-shirts. I mean, he wore button ups sometimes, but usually when he took Jackie on a date. He finally decided on a white one with a little blue pattern and put it on, tucking it into his jeans and putting on his belt. 

8:10. He put on his shades and tapped on a bit of cologne before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. 

Hyde got to the bus station at 8:25, parking his car and waiting for the bus to pull up. He got out of the car as one did and headed over to the sidewalk by the passenger unloading zone. He waited as a dozen or so people came trudging off the bus until he saw Jackie’s impeccable curls and petite frame. She got to the sidewalk and brushed off her hands on her bell bottoms. She had a cute little black cropped top with red roses on it to pair with her high waisted jeans as well as platforms. About two inches of her stomach peaked through between her top and her jeans. 

She hadn’t seen Hyde at first and went right to the unloading zone for her luggage. She grabbed one pink suitcase - and started peering around which is when she noticed him. 

Jackie’s face lit up as she put her suitcase back on the ground and ran over to him, jumping up into his arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his curls. “Baby, I missed you so much.” She pulled away from his head and crashed her lips down into his before he could even respond with anything but a laugh. 

Hyde kissed her back with a passion that calmed his nerves. No one could do it like her. He pulled away after a few moments, rubbing his thumb across her cheek, “You are so beautiful. I missed this.” He grinned. Jackie had a mischievous grin on her face and Hyde knew what that meant. “Behave.” 

She pouted stubbornly as released her legs from his waist, dropping back to the ground. “I can’t help it when my baby looks this handsome.” She grinned, wrapping her arm around his waist and walking them back over to her bag. Hyde picked it up with his spare hand and led Jackie back to the car. 

The drive back to The Forman’s got derailed as the pair were unable to keep their hands to themselves. Hyde’s palm was rested on Jackie’s thigh, which she kept grabbing and pulling between her legs. Hyde did his best to focus on the road, even at the thought of Jackie using his hands to get off. He stole a glance to her and he almost lost control. She looked so sexy biting at her lip and letting out little gasps of air. Her brows were furrowed in a frustrated expression. 

Hyde decided it was time to take a detour and head to Mt. Hump because he was not making it home if he didn’t. 

Jackie noticed the detour and grinned, releasing her hands from their grip on his. His hand was still between her thighs when she placed her left hand on Hyde’s thigh and started running it all the way up to his crotch. He could actually feel the blood rush leaving his brain. Fuck. Jackie leaned down and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants slowly. She looked up at Hyde as he stole glances toward her. “Jackie,” he warned between his teeth. They were almost there. Certainly she could wait. 

Jackie spit into her hand and reached down into his boxers, gently running her hand up and down his length. He let out a groan. “Fuck Jackie,” She’d never done this while driving, it had been limited to above the jeans and only slight teasing. Had Chicago really changed her in a week? He lifted his arm up and rested it against the back of the seat. Jackie then took this opportunity to lean down further and pull down his pants and boxers slightly. She leaned down her head and pressed her lips against the tip. Hyde gasped. She really wasn’t going to let up. 

She was slowly bobbing her head up and down when he finally pulled to a spot, parked, and turned out the headlights. Hyde closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting Jackie pleasure him the way she wanted. She surprised him when she had given him head the first time. He thought of Jackie as this proper princess, but he began to realize what a freak she actually was. They could go for hours if they had the energy. They certainly did last weekend. 

He came in her mouth and she swallowed without gagging which had to be the sexiest thing to him. He pressed her against her door and pulled down her jeans. He spread open her legs and pushed himself between them. He kissed her passionately before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and then to her stomach. He kissed the insides of her thighs as he slipped his hand down her panties. He rubbed his thumb against her clit causing a sharp whine to escape her mouth. He grinned, “Naughty girl. You thought you were going to get away with distracting me.” 

She gasped, grinding her hips against the pleasure of just one finger. She bit her lip and watched as Steven slid down her panties slowly, teasing her by pressing soft kisses against her inner thighs. She shuddered. 

“I told you to behave but you didn’t listen to me,” he pressed another kiss to the top of her stomach. 

He kept teasing his kisses, leaving them everywhere except inside. She cried out, “Daddy, please.”

He grinned when she called him that and felt that was enough teasing. He slid his tongue up and down her folds, causing her to push back further against the door, letting out a quiet moan. He ran his tongue up to her clit and began making circles around it. At the same time he stuck his middle finger inside of her and began pumping it in and out. She was so wet it was easy to put his index finger in as well. 

Jackie was loving every moment of this. Years ago she would have thought she was some kind of dirty whore, but now she knew she was a woman getting her body treated like she deserved. He made her come twice with just his fingers and his tongue. When they had sex for the first time, she understood why he had been with so many girls. She had been worried that he would rather be with someone with more experience, but he was more than happy to guide her along and open her up to new things she might like. Jackie had been hesitant to try a lot of things and surprised she liked a lot of things she previously thought were disgusting. She enjoyed sucking Steven off. She loved watching his reaction and proving to him that her mouth was good at something other than talking. 

That first summer they had experimented so much with each other. They snuck around a lot for a while, but then started doing it places that they could easily get caught: in the alleyway at the Hub, in the woods behind the water tower, in the mall parking lot, on the basement couch in the middle of the afternoon...Jackie would be embarrassed if anyone were to know but she had lived for the thrill. 

She licked his fingers off for a second time after she came. “Fuck me,” she whispered in his ear as he was pressing kisses to her neck. He groaned. God he loved when she was in this dirty mood. He loved when she asked him to make love to her too, but it was so hot to hear her beg him to fuck her. It was just so primal and based on need. The thought of her needing him like that send all of the blood rushing down. 

The radio played softly, Hyde hearing the faint hints of a Jimmy Page guitar solo but he was too out of it to tell the song. He sat up and pulled Jackie up from being pressed against the car door. He slipped her jeans all the way off and took off her top as well. She wasn’t wearing a bra which he mentally smacked himself for not noticing before. It was hot seeing her in nothing but her platform heels. He knew it made Jackie feel like a slutty little groupie which was a fantasy of hers. He remembered her distain for his musical taste until he showed her pictures of Led Zeppelin and she quickly changed her mind. Then she started talking about all the crazy things groupies did for the bands they followed and she got so hot just talking about it. Hyde took her right then and there in the backseat of the Camino. He would pretend to be a musician any day if it meant having her as a groupie. 

Hyde opened the glove compartment and dug through until he found a condom. They had a lot of car sex over the past two years, so he figured it was just best to keep a box in the car. He went to tear the package open when Jackie stopped him and grabbed it from his hand. She opened the package with her teeth and tossed the wrapper to the floor. She placed it at the tip and then rolled it down. When she was finished, he pulled her into his lap and sat back against the seat. Adjusting himself, he slid herself down onto him, causing her to gasp and tilt her head back. He grabbed her face and squeezed it gently, positioning her to look him in the eye. She struggled to look at him as she bounced up and down on his lap slowly. He released her face and gripped her hips, guiding her up and down at a quicker pace. He could feel her thighs quivering. God she felt so good around him. 

He started sucking on her tits as they bounced up and down in front of him. He gripped her hip tighter with his left hand and went up to her neck with the right and squeezed gently. Jackie gasped and moaned louder despite the restraint, using her own strength to crash down into him even harder. 

He turned them over so that she was pressed into the seat and he was on top of her. He lifted up her leg and pushed himself back into her, able to go faster and deeper at this angle. “Yes, daddy,” she whined. He couldn’t resist wrapping his hand back around her throat. Looking at her gasp and choke as he slammed into her was enough to send him over the edge. She reacted well to being choked as he could feel her wetness all over the seat. 

He loosened the arm around her neck as he pulled out of her, taking the condom off and tossing it to the floor. He’d deal with it later. He rubbed his hand along himself and released the last bit of his come on Jackie’s stomach. She grinned up at him, still catching her breath. 

“Not quite as dirty as you’ve left me before.” 

He grinned, pulling up his boxers and jeans. “Should I have done better?” 

“I don’t know maybe you’re losing it,” she teased running her fingers along her stomach and wiping off the rest of his come and sucking off her fingers. 

He gave her a smirk before flipping her over onto her stomach quickly and spanking her. She winced and then giggled. “Do it again.” 

“Put your clothes back on, you freak.” Hyde chuckled and noticed it was now 10:15. They had spent almost two hours going at it. Kitty was going to think something happened to them. 

Jackie pouted, but obeyed as Hyde shook his head and buttoned his shirt back up. She pulled her pants up with struggle over her shoes and then put her top back on. Jackie reached over and started grabbing at Hyde’s pockets. 

“Jesus didn’t I tell you to chill?”

“Calm down lover boy,” she said and pulled the cigarettes and lighter out of Hyde’s pocket. 

She pulled out one and put it between her lips and lit it, taking a drag and resting her head against the seat. He took the pack from her and lit his own, doing the same. He rolled down the windows and started them on their journey home. 

___________________________________

The pair walked into the basement hand in hand, Jackie leaning against Hyde’s shoulder. 

“Jesus, it took you guys long enough!” Donna rolled her eyes and jumped up from her seat, “You said you’d come straight home.”

“Sorry man, we got distracted.” They both grinned and Donna groaned. 

“Ew! I don’t want to know the details.” She shook her head, getting up from her seat. Hyde brought Jackie’s suitcase to his room as Jackie went to give her best friend a hug. 

“Donna, I’m sorry.”

“I mean you guys going off to have sex is nasty but nothing to apologize to me for.”

“No, I mean about Eric. I know how much you miss him.” 

“Oh, thanks...yeah he’s a dillhole for leaving me here.” 

Jackie looked at her sympathetically and it was probably the most thoughtful look she’d ever given. Steven came back from his bedroom. “I should probably uh, get cleaned up.” Jackie went to Hyde’s room and grabbed a few things before heading to the bathroom upstairs. 

“At least someone’s back.” 

Hyde nodded at Donna’s comment, knowing more complaining about Eric was coming and while it was warranted, it was a lot for him to deal with. 

“I know you’re upset, but Eric’s going to come back. He needs to do this, y’know? He was running out of options. Maybe it’s time you put yourself first. You always had such big dreams and you’re still in Point Place. You didn’t get married because Eric didn’t want you to waste your future and you still are.” 

Donna put her hands on her hips, “Well how long have you been preparing that one?” 

“A few weeks now. I’ve been thinking about it since Eric decided to leave.”

Donna nodded, “Well good to know your opinion on my life.” 

“Donna if you take this shit personally, I can’t help you. I’m saying this as a friend.”

“I know I can’t sit and mope about Eric forever, but I’m lost. I couldn’t go away without him. The thought of doing so was too scary for me.”

Hyde sat down on the couch, “I know how you feel. Jackie leaving was scary for me. It made me feel,” he cleared his throat, “Well it made me feel like shit. But I have to let her do her own thing without me. It makes us stronger together.” 

What Hyde didn’t know was that Jackie had heard the conversation from the basement stairs. She smiled and then continued walking down the stairs, acting like she never heard the conversation. She was now in a set of matching pink silk pajamas. She held her clothes in one hand. 

“I’m feeling so much better,” she said brightly, heading over to the pair. “What’s Fez up to? Why isn’t he here?”

“He didn’t take Kelso leaving too well, he comes around but he usually leaves early.”

“Michael’s still not back? That’s odd. I thought he’d only go see Betsy for a few days.” 

Donna shrugged and Hyde didn’t have much to say either. The group had become so fragmented as each pair was split in half for one side to go do other things. Jackie couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

“Um, Donna how about tomorrow we spend the day together while Steven’s at work? We can go shopping and have a girl’s day!” She tried her best to sound enthusiastic despite the guilt she was feeling. 

Donna tried to seem excited at the idea as well, but shopping was never really her forte. Still she wanted to spend time with a girlfriend since she felt she’d been annoying Hyde so much over the past week, “Sure. You wouldn’t mind me stealing your girlfriend?”

Hyde raised his eyebrows, “I’m not sure how much work I’d be getting done with her at Grooves, so that’s probably a good idea.” He grinned, wrapping his hand around her, and resting it on her ass. 

Donna rolled her eyes, “I don’t know how many times I have to say this, but I don’t want to hear about your freaky sex life.” 

“You’re just jealous Donna,” Jackie grinned and kissed Steven on the cheek, “And don’t worry you’ll get all the details tomorrow.” 

The couple laughed and Donna decided it was time to go home for the evening. She didn’t know how much time she’d have before the pair started ripping off each other’s clothes again. 

It wasn’t that long.


	8. You’re My Best Friend

It was Saturday morning. Jackie was pressed up against Hyde in his cot, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. She turned her head to her boyfriend and realized he was still asleep. She then turned herself around so she was facing him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. She ran her fingers through his curls and then down his sideburns. She mentally cursed herself for all the years she insulted him. She never saw how handsome he truly was. 

His eyes fluttered open. “Morning,” he mumbled, gazing at her. His eyes moved from her silky pajamas up to her face. He missed waking up to this. It’s something he took for granted in the past two years of them being on and off. 

“Good morning baby,” Jackie responded with a grin and a kiss to his cheek, “How’d you sleep?” 

“Great. You pressed up against me really helps me relax.”

She imagined some cheeky grin on his face for that comment since her boyfriend’s mind was usually sexual, but she was shocked to see such a genuine expression. Her heart swelled at that and she’d be sure to mentally file that away when Steven started blocking out his emotions again. 

“Well, I’m glad to be of service,” Jackie giggled and gave Hyde a lazy kiss on the lips. He wrapped one arm around her hip and the other cupped her face. He went to pull her on top of him when he heard Mrs. Forman’s voice from upstairs. 

“Crap,” Hyde said and gently let Jackie go and roll over onto her back. He sprung out of bed as Jackie sat up. 

Jackie knew she should feel more worried about the situation, but she couldn’t help but giggle, “You know this wouldn’t be a problem if you didn’t live in the Forman’s basement.” 

“Not helping,” he said, clearly annoyed by the situation, digging through his drawers to find pajama pants to put on since he was just wearing boxers, “You should probably get dressed.” 

Jackie rolled her eyes and crouched down by her suitcase, looking through her outfits. She had laid out a denim skirt and green top with frilly sleeves. She had just taken her silk top off and put on her bra when Mrs. Forman came into the little room. 

“Oh for God’s sake,” she rolled her eyes and Jackie stared at her dumbfounded. Hyde’s haze kept going between Mrs. Forman and Jackie, struggling to keep a grin off his face at the site of his girlfriend in a bra, though he was disappointed she wasn’t going braless today. 

Jackie quickly pulled on her top after being frozen in a state of shock, “Good morning,” she said cheerily, trying to appear all sweet and innocent. 

“Steven, how many times have I told you she can’t stay down here with you? I don’t want out of wedlock activities happening in my house.” 

Jackie glanced over at Steven, trying not to laugh considering how many times they have fooled around in this house without being caught, but she bit her lip and nodded. “Don’t worry Mrs. Forman, I’m staying at Donna’s tonight.” Hyde shot her a disappointed look at that idea. 

“Good, Steven go upstairs for breakfast and Jackie get dressed. I’ll make another plate.” 

Jackie nodded and smiled at Mrs. Forman’s hospitality despite breaking the rules she established for her household. 

Hyde did what he was told to and went upstairs, followed by Mrs. Forman. Jackie continued to get dressed and took her toiletry bag with her upstairs. She tried to sneak through the kitchen so she could at least run to the bathroom, but she was stopped by Mr. Forman’s voice from the table, “At some point I would think your sneaking around my house would end Jackie.” 

She turned herself around, looking at Steven for support. “Well we just got home late and I didn’t want to wake anyone up.” 

“What a load of crap. Just get back down here for breakfast and we can talk about what you’ve done.” 

_________________________________________

The food was good at breakfast as always, but not worth the lecture her and Steven got from Mr. Forman. The whole waiting until you’re married to sleep together was really ironic since they’ve been busted two years prior and had sex hundreds of times. But neither of them were going to bring that up of course. 

They finally finished up and Red angrily went off into the living room. Jackie was helping Mrs. Forman with the dishes when Hyde came back up from upstairs dressed in a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and jeans. “I gotta go to work.” Jackie stopped what she was doing and dried off her hands. She followed him outside to his car.

“I hate that we have to spend time apart even when I’m home.” 

Hyde nodded taking her hand in his. He took off his shades with his other, hooking them through his t-shirt. He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She kissed back gently, knowing they couldn’t get too worked up before he went to work. 

He grinned at her when they broke apart, walking over to the driver’s side, “I’ll see you later, doll.”

“Bye baby, have a good day.” She beamed back, waving as he drove away. 

Today would be a long day. 

_____________________________________

Jackie was now with Donna at the mall. They were luckily able to take Bob’s car since he planned on spending the day bothering Red. Life was so much easier before her mom came back and took back the Lincoln. She should probably go see her if she was even home. 

Jackie was looking around at different racks of clothes as Donna was going on about Eric. She needed to vent which Jackie understood. She just didn’t have much to say. 

“I never thought I was a clingy person until I couldn’t go away for college. I thought I was making the right decision.”

“I thought I was making the right decision when I tried to force Steven to marry me. You realize your mistakes after the fact, Donna.” 

“He was going to say yes, you know.” Donna said looking at her friend with a serious expression. 

“I know,” Jackie said nonchalantly, “He proposed in Chicago. I said no.” 

“You said no?!” Donna said maybe a little too loudly, “But that’s all you’ve ever wanted.”

“It’s not what Steven wants. You have to keep what’s best for them in mind too.” She hinted, hoping Donna would catch her hint. 

“I always thought you were selfish, but you do care down there.” Donna teased, pulling a blouse off the rack. 

“I do, and honey...” she grabbed the shirt from Donna’s hands, “no.” The pair kept looking at more clothes for a while before Jackie piped up again, “Donna, you need to go to college. You need to get out of here.” 

Donna looked startled and almost thought Hyde might have put her up to this. Maybe they’d just been gossiping about her, “I know you’re lonely and Eric will come back, but you can’t wait around for him. You have to make your own life.” 

“Is that what you’re doing?” Donna raised an eyebrow. 

“Kind of. I didn’t want to stay in Point Place and neither does Steven.”

“He mentioned it being hard to be here without you.” 

Jackie grinned, “Yeah, I may have eavesdropped a little.” Donna gasped, “I can’t help it! My boyfriend rarely tells me how he feels. This week’s been amazing but he’s probably going to shut down again soon. I gotta soak this up as much as I can.”

Donna laughed and shook her head, “I’ll look at colleges, I promise.” She wrapped her arms around Jackie in a tight hug which she surprisingly reciprocated despite being in the middle of a shop. 

“Come on, we’ll get lunch and then go annoy Steven at work.” Jackie broke apart, hooking her arm through Donna’s and heading to the food court. 

“As long as you two promise not to make out in front of me.”

“No promises,” she grinned. 

_______________________________________

It was about 1pm when Jackie and Donna waltzed through the door at Grooves. Jackie was holding a brown lunch bag and smiled when she saw Steven behind the counter. “Man, I came to see that dirty long haired hippie. Is he in today?”

“No luck princess,” he retorted, “How can I help you?” 

Jackie gave up on her charade and giggled, “I brought you lunch. It’s a sandwich and a pop. No beer at work.” She shook her head, handing the bag to him. 

“But I’m the boss.” He fake gasped, taking the bag and giving her a quick peck on the lips, “Thank you baby.” 

The two went to join Donna who was now sitting on the couch in the middle of the shop. “Slow day?” She asked. 

“Eh, it was busier this morning, but I was just waiting for you two to show up.” He pulled the sandwich out of the bag and took a bite. 

“Well it looks great, Steven.” Jackie nodded before looking at Donna. “Donna has some news she’d like to share.” 

Donna looked caught off guard and stared shocked at Jackie before she cleared her throat, “I’m going to go back to college. To a state school not just a community college.” 

“That’s awesome man. I mean, I hate colleges on principle but that’s good to hear.” Hyde nodded and put his sandwich on the table. Steven placed his hand protectively on Jackie’s thigh. 

“Yeah, thank you guys for giving me a little push.” 

“Look, I know what it’s like to mope around over a guy and I think it’s best you just try to pick yourself and do what’s best for you.” Jackie nodded and Hyde almost removed his hand out of discomfort. She was talking about him, wasn’t she? 

Donna nodded, “Well, I’ll just have to finish up a few classes and then I guess I’ll have to apply as soon as possible and move out to Madison. I always wanted to leave Point Place, but the past few years I never actually saw it happening.”

“Tell me about it,” Hyde chimed in which caused Jackie to turn her head towards him and give him a smile. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Just as the trio were relaxing, a group of teenagers a few years younger than their gang came in and began rifling through the records, “Well I guess lunch break is over,” Hyde said, standing up and taking his stuff back behind the register. The pair stayed on the couch for a few moments, watching all the kids come by. 

“I’ll see you at home?” Donna asked, standing up.

“Are you sure you don’t want to hang out more? We can go somewhere else.” Jackie said, standing up after her. 

“No, stay with Hyde. I’ll just come by the basement later and then you can come sleep over.” 

Jackie gave Donna a small nod and Donna wrapped her arms around the smaller woman in a tight hug. 

“I’ll see you later, Donna.” Jackie smiled, thankful that she seemed back on her feet in no time. She also was doing cartwheels in her head that she got to spend the day with Steven even if he was working. 

Jackie went ahead and put her purse in Steven’s office. His eyes followed her around the store. She really was a sight for sore eyes, wasn’t she? 

Once she left the office she started walking through the shop looking at all the posters and records there were to offer. She finally waltzed over behind the counter after a few moments. Steven was in the middle of an order. She put her chin in her palm, resting her elbow on the table. Steven peered over at her with a grin, running a hand through her hair. 

“You know, I didn’t see any ABBA.” 

“Jesus Jackie,” He laughed, handing the kid the receipt and putting the money in the register. 

“What? It would sell well! They’re international superstars!” 

Hyde just shook his head at her idea and helped the next person. 

Needless to say, Jackie was a pleasant distraction for Hyde. He wasn’t watching the clock the whole rest of his shift. Instead, he could barely keep his eyes off Jackie. How did she look so effortlessly beautiful? Her green top really brought out her eyes (and accentuated her boobs, but we were focused on eyes right?). Her skirt left little to the imagination. He had half the mind to close up shop early and have her right in the middle of the store. He shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. 

Jackie knew she was teasing him. She packed her wardrobe very specifically for the weekend. She wanted to look her best and she didn’t mind looking a little more promiscuous when she was with her boyfriend. She liked being eye candy. 

Towards the end of her shift she had picked up an Elton John Record and put it on the player. She was using the headphones which she never seemed to do. She started sitting and tapping her foot, but she ended up getting so into it that she was soon out of her chair and dancing out as far as the headphone chord would let her. Hyde laughed watching her, she looked so goofy and so hot at the same time. She was effortless. When she was done she placed the headphones down on the table and gently pulled the needle off the record. She slipped the record back in its sleeve and walked over to the register where Hyde was. 

“I would like to purchase this,” She smiled handing him the record she’d been listening to: Goodbye Yellow Brick Road by Elton John. 

“Baby, it’s on me.” He smiled, setting it by her stuff, “Plus that show paid for it.” 

“Did you like my sexy dance?” She grinned, going back behind the register. 

“Oh yeah,” he grinned back and leaned down to give her a proper kiss. It’d been the first one since this morning. He hadn’t wanted to get too distracted at work. He finally pulled away after a few moments and looked at the clock: 4:30. Okay, he could wait another half hour. 

Jackie was looking up at him with wide, curious eyes. She could control herself, but teasing him was much more fun. She hopped up onto the counter and was dangling her legs back and forth, facing away from the door. 

God, why was she now putting her legs on display? I mean, he’d noticed them earlier but now they were within reach for him to grab and kiss...NO. He hit himself mentally. 

Jackie grabbed his hand and rested it against her knee. He laughed, “You’re going to be the death of me, woman.” 

“Why? I’m not doing anything.” She batter her eyelashes, feigning innocence. 

“You’ve been mischievous this whole weekend. Don’t act like I didn’t notice.” 

Jackie giggled at his response, “Okay, it’s not my fault I just want you baby. I can’t keep my hands off you.” She rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand. 

He pressed a soft kiss against her lips, “I’m using a lot of restraint baby. Your little outfits and antics aren’t helping.” He chuckled. “Just give me thirty more minutes and I’m all yours, I promise.” He pushed the hair behind her ear and let his hands fall back to the register. 

“Thirty minutes.” She nodded and did her best to stop trying to tease her boyfriend. 

___________________________________

Jackie had held up her promise and did not tease Hyde for thirty more minutes. Once the shop was closed for the day, they were all over each other again. They walked out of Grooves hand in hand. She waited as he locked the door and then they headed to the El Camino together. 

The two were back for dinner which was more lively than the past week. Mrs. Forman was ecstatic to have another kid back at the table. Jackie enjoyed telling the Formans about her time and job in Chicago so far. They seemed really happy for her. 

After dinner, the two headed down to the basement. Despite no one being there yet, Hyde sat in his usually seat and Jackie sat on his lap. The pair just sat, relaxing in each other’s company before Jackie turned on the TV and started flipping through channels. 

Donna came through the door a few minutes later, followed by Fez. His face lit up when he saw Jackie and the pair gave brief hugs. “Fez, how are you hun?” 

He proceeded to fill Jackie in on his week without Kelso and how everything seemed so weird with him gone, but that has job at the hair salon was going well. 

Just when everyone seemed just about caught up the door slammed open, “I’m home!” 

Of course, it was Kelso, the big bumbling idiot. Jackie rolled her eyes, laughing to herself as Fez seemed to jump for joy. He was the first one to give him a hug. 

“I got really big news.” He said sitting down in the middle of the couch. Everyone leaned in to hear this big news he had. He fumbled a few minutes over what he should say until he spit it out, “I’m moving to Chicago.”


	9. These Are The Days Of Our Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make the remainder of the chapters more like episodes of the show. It will still be primarily Jackie/Hyde focused but some stuff should be a lot more light-hearted. That being said Jackie & Hyde still share several cute moments together!

“You’re WHAT?!” Fez screamed at Kelso, catching everyone off-guard, but he was too caught up to care. 

“I’m going to Chicago, don’t you listen?” 

“I heard you!” Fez whined and crossed his arms over his chest, “How could do something so suddenly?”

“Look, I want to be by Betsy. I’m missing everything! She’s already crawling around.” 

Donna put her hand over her heart, “Aw you do have a soul Kelso!” 

Jackie smiled, “I think it’s great Michael. Betsy deserves having her Dad around.” She got off Hyde’s lap and gave him a quick hug, “And can we get an address and phone number please? I’d like to see my goddaughter sometime soon.” 

Kelso nodded goofily, “Oh yeah.”

Fez didn’t seem convinced on Michael leaving and huffed off outside the basement. Kelso rolled his eyes and followed. Jackie couldn’t help but laugh, “They act like a married couple.” 

“Yeah, Fez is definitely in love with him,” Hyde chimed in, standing up from his seat and walking over to Jackie. 

“Everyone really is leaving, man. I’m just glad to be getting out of it,” Donna said, standing up as well, “Were we planning to go somewhere or did we want to just stand around dramatically?” 

Hyde rubbed his hands on the sides of his pants, “We should go do some stupid shit, but I think I need to tell Mrs. Forman I’m leaving,” he shrugged, “Seems like the perfect time.”

Jackie leaned into his shoulder, “I’ll be there with you baby.” She then turned her head back to Donna, “How about you check on the two lovebirds?” 

Donna gave a nod and went out the basement to the driveway. Jackie and Hyde headed for the stairs. 

“Steven, you know, if Michael’s leaving, you could just move in with Fez for the time being. I mean, unless he’s decided to follow his boyfriend to Chicago too...” 

Hyde nodded, weighing his options in his head. He’d have to come up with a place to stay as soon as possible since he told Red he’d be out at the end of next week. Squeezing his hand, she following him up the stairs. 

“Why is it that our own son isn’t home, but we still have an army of morons in our house?” Red shook his head, slamming his paper on the kitchen table. 

Kitty was baking brownies - Jackie’s favorite, although she preferred Hyde’s special ones. She was pulling a tray out of the oven when the couple entered the kitchen. 

Hyde cleared his throat, “Uh, can I talk to you about something Mrs. Forman?” 

“Oh, honey is she...?” Kitty’s eyes wandered to Jackie’s stomach and they easily caught onto what she was implying. 

“Ew no! We use protection.” Jackie blurted out causing Kitty to breathe a sigh of relief. Red just looked angry at that response. He’d like to not know what his kids were up to. 

Hyde gave her a look of endearment. I mean, Jackie really wasn’t afraid to just blurt anything out. “No, Mrs. Forman it’s not really about me and Jackie. She’s just here.” All three of them sat at the table. 

“Well what’s going on?” Kitty asked. 

“Well, I...” Steven cleared his throat again, “Mrs. Forman, I want to be with Jackie as soon as possible. I’m not moving to Chicago right away because there’s a lot of stuff I have to take care of, like getting someone to take over the store, but I don’t think it’s fair to you to stay here anymore so I’m going to try to find a place to live in the meantime.” 

Kitty looked dumbfounded and Red just watched her carefully. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Kitty finally nodded, “Well that’s great Steven, I’m happy to hear it.”  
Everyone at the table looked puzzled at the woman before she continued, “Look, I’ve had a lot of thinking about Eric moving away and I realized he was going to move away eventually. You’re almost twenty years old Steven and shouldn’t really be living in a basement, as much as I love having the kids around.”

Jackie put her hand on Steven’s forearm and gave him a smile of support. 

“I appreciate everything you two have done for me. I am thankful to have you as my family.” He said, looking back and forth between Kitty and Red. 

Kitty’s face lit up and she jumped out of her chair to give Steven a hug and kiss on the cheek. He stood up to meet her. Red and Hyde gave each other a little nod. 

Jackie got up as well and gave Kitty a hug after she had pulled away from Steven, “Thanks for always believing in him the way I do.” She smiled. 

“Now Jackie, we have a lot to discuss, like why you didn’t say yes to marrying my Steven.” Kitty started leading her into the living room. 

Jackie rolled her eyes and looked to Steven for back-up but he just shrugged with a laugh. Jackie was going to have an earful. 

________________________________________

The gang was hanging out by the camp grounds at the edge of Point Place. Fez was in a pissy mood due to Kelso leaving. Kelso was desperately trying to cheer his best friend up. Donna just looked happy to be around her moron friends again - though Jackie noted how she seemed to be looking for Eric in the crowd. Every once in a while she would turn to her side and almost look like she expected him to be there and was left with a sad look on her face. 

Hyde was sitting in the bed of the El Camino smoking a cigarette and Jackie was standing up in front of him. 

“I still think we should have gone to the disco,” she complained, gently pushing her foot against the ground, “I hate the dirt.”

“That’s not what you said last time we were here,” Hyde smirked and slapped his girlfriend’s ass.

“Ew!” Donna blurted out. 

“Nice, sex in the woods! I’ve done it in the woods before,” Kelso nodded his head goofily. 

“I’ve only done it inside,” Fez looked down, ashamed he seemed to be left out. 

Jackie sat down on Steven’s lap, wrapping an arm around the back of his neck, “Yeah Michael, we know.” She rolled her eyes, “Now are we just gonna hang around and act like idiots or are we actually going to do something?” 

“Hanging around acting like idiots is kind of their thing, Jackie,” Donna responded, looking between the boys. 

“Well you girls are here so clearly we got something going for us,” Hyde responded. 

Jackie gave Hyde a look of disgust which really was more to herself since she was hanging out here voluntarily instead of doing something much more worthwhile on a Saturday night. Hyde put out his cigarette, “Ok, here’s the plan. We drink a lot of beer. We head to the lake. Donna and Jackie take their tops off and ride the rope swing.” 

“You perv!” Jackie shoves Hyde’s chest and goes to get up in a huff, but Hyde pulls her closer to his chest. 

“The only way I’m skinny dipping is if you boys do it too,” Donna countered. 

“Donna!” Jackie whined, still squirming to break away from her boyfriend. 

“Hey, that’s fair I have no problem taking my clothes off,” Kelso responded, “And it’s nothing you haven’t seen before Jackie.” Kelso winked at her and she finally broke free. 

“You two are so gross!” She brushed off her skirt and looked back at Hyde, “I can’t believe you’d want this with Kelso here.” 

He shrugged, “I’ll kick his ass if he comes near you.” 

“Please Jackie,” Fez whined and she rolled her eyes again. 

“Ugh, fine but I’m not going on the rope swing naked, that’s too nasty. And the only one who even gets to look at me is Steven, and maybe Donna.” She held her finger up, dictating to the rest of the guys. She felt like she’d been transported back years. She hadn’t really been this bossy to the gang since she was a sophomore in high school.

“Why, I’m so honored Jackie,” Donna said sarcastically enthusiastic.

“You should be,” she shrugged. Hyde stood up finally and wrapped his arm around Jackie’s shoulders and they headed off to the lake. 

They trudged through the woods down to the lake and everyone seemed perfectly fine about making the journey except Jackie. But why would she like it? The woods were dirty and she had on a nice outfit. But she always was making sacrifices to hang out with her friends. This was just one of them. 

After complaining for ten minutes Hyde took it upon himself to shut her up and scooped her up over his shoulder. She squealed and held onto him. 

“If you want down you have to stop complaining.” 

“Can you at least hold me a different way?” 

Hyde temporarily put her down and then picked her up with both arms so that she was cradled in his forearms, “This is better,” she smiled, hooking her arms around his shoulders. 

He smiled back down at her and she was thankful for this little moment. When they were hanging out with the gang, Hyde never really let his soft spot for Jackie show. Everyone knew he cared about her, but he was not a romantic in front of them all. It was a guy thing that Jackie didn’t really understand. 

When they got to the shore Hyde set Jackie down gently by the rocks. The guys immediately started taking off their clothes and getting ready to get in the lake. Jackie was still hesitant and looked between Donna and Hyde. 

“To new experiences?” She asked with a nervous smile. 

Donna gave her an enthusiastic nod. Kelso had the case of beer and had already cracked open a couple for him and Fez. Donna went to join them as Hyde and Jackie sat on the rocks. Jackie looked out at the lake quietly.

“I hope you don’t think I’m pressuring you to do something you don’t want to do. If you really don’t want to skinny dip, you don’t have to,” Hyde said, causing Jackie to turn to look at him. 

“I don’t think that, I know you’re just talking like that because you’re around everyone. It’ll be fun, I guess I’m just a little insecure.” 

Hyde looked puzzled, “Jackie, what do you have to be insecure about?” 

She took a deep breath, “Well, maybe I’m kind of pudgy and I don’t have big boobs and I’m not curvy enough but I’m not skinny enough either.” 

Hyde took off his glasses and put a hand on her cheek, “Jackie, you are the hottest person here and you are probably the hottest person in Point Place. You are perfect the way you are.” 

Jackie nodded, still a little hesitant but feeling better after being complimented and convinced. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, hooking her arms around his neck. She pulled away and gazed into his eyes, “Thank you.” 

“Anything for you, doll.” He responded and helped her off the rock as the two went to join the others. 

Kelso had already shotgunned a bear and was on a second. Fez was desperately trying to keep up and Donna was just drinking hers at a normal pace and enjoying the show. Hyde grabbed two beers and gave one to Jackie. She sipped at hers, slipping her hand down and grabbing Hyde’s hand. He intertwined their fingers and she looked over with a smile. 

Once the gang was a few beers in they were really starting to get rambunctious. Kelso and Fez were down to their underwear already, play fighting by the shore. Donna was down to her bra and panties. Hyde turned to Jackie, both a little tipsy. He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. He almost forgot the gang was still there until Kelso yelled, “Alright a free show!” 

Jackie pulled back and giggled, Hyde’s hands resting on Jackie’s ass, “How are you going to skinny dip with all these clothes on?” She teased. 

Hyde grinned down at her, letting her go to take off his shirt. She countered by taking her top off and putting it on top of the rock. Things would go a lot differently if they weren’t surrounded by their friends...

By this time Fez and Kelso had already jumped into the lake and were wading out in the water. Donna reluctantly joined them next as Hyde was busy taking off his pants. Jackie took off her skirt next and her platforms, placing everything in a neat little pile. Hyde just stared at Jackie in her bra and panties. She grinned back at him. After Hyde took off his boxers, Jackie finally took off her bra and panties. He took her hand and led her out to the lake once he was sure she was ready. 

Jackie squealed at the lake being so cold. She never remembered it this cold during the summer months. It must’ve been due to the sun. She held onto Hyde’s hand until they caught up with the rest of the gang. 

“Nice of you to join us,” Kelso said. 

“This was a horrible idea,” Jackie said, clinging to Hyde’s shoulder for warmth, “I’m freezing.”

“You didn’t drink enough beer,” Fez said, swimming around them in circles, “I feel totally warm.” 

Donna shook her head, “I’m with Jackie on this one.”

“Donna, this is probably the most we’ve gotten along in a single day!” Jackie said putting her hand to her chest, “I’d give you a hug but um...” she gestured to her naked body. 

“Oh c’mon ladies,” Kelso piped up and the other two boys cheered. Donna took the initiative and punched Kelso in the arm as Jackie smacked Hyde. 

“What? There’s nothing wrong with a little friendly hugging.” Hyde said innocently, wrapping his arm around Jackie’s bare waist in the water. He was desperately trying to avoid the fact that she was naked because that would prove some complications when they got out of the water. 

“You’re sick, y’know that?” Jackie asked, giving Hyde a look of disgust. They had truly snapped right into their old selves and Jackie was a little relieved. She wanted to act like nothing happened. There had been no break. No ultimatum to be together. They just stayed together. 

The boys eventually started getting out and jumping in from the rock as the girls just watched, refusing to take part. Hyde gave Jackie his jacket in an attempt to help her dry off before putting her clothes back on, “I’m all wet,” she whined, looking innocently at Hyde and not even realizing what she walked herself into. 

“I’m sure you are you little freak,” Hyde laughed putting his boxers back on. 

Jackie giggled and reached over for her panties to slide them on. She was still covering her chest with the jacket. Jackie then slipped on her shirt, skipping the bra since it’d be uncomfortable and then her skirt on. She tossed Hyde’s jacket back over to him as he was almost done redressing. When he was done, he grabbed Jackie’s hand and pulled her to him and into a kiss. He started pressing kisses behind her ear and down her neck which caused her breathing to hitch. 

“Baby, please we’re not alone,” she whined as he kept kissing her neck. She shut her eyes and tilted her head back trying to control herself. She let out a quiet moan, luckily quiet enough so no one would hear her. 

Hyde pulled away and grinned at her, “Come on let’s go.” 

Jackie almost gawked at him as the gang started heading back toward the El Camino. He was proud of himself for getting Jackie all riled up instead of it being the other way for once. Since she was not wearing any shoes he carried her back to the car the same way he carried her to the lake. Climbing into the front seat, she scooted her way over to Hyde and rested her head on his shoulder as they drove home, ignoring the morons in the back.


	10. Nevermore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for taking more than a week to update! I’ve had a bit of writers block mixed with busyness, but I wanted to get this chapter wrapped up. It’s a little short and mainly to tie up loose ends from the previous! I hope you enjoy. I am starting the next chapter soon and hope to have it up within the next few days!

Jackie and Donna had headed back to the Pinciotti house so Jackie could shower. Kelso and Fez had gone back to their apartment so Kelso could start packing up his stuff. Steven waited for the girls in what had previously been Donna and Jackie’s room. Donna and Hyde talked one on one like they used to when they were kids without all of the other idiots around. Her friendship is one he truly cherished and he was so glad his feelings for her as a young teenager hadn’t ruined everything. 

Jackie came back with her hair wrapped up in a towel, a pair of cotton bell bottoms, and the Led Zeppelin T-shirt Hyde had given her for her birthday the year before. He smiled at the sight, remembering how she claimed that she never wanted to wear it. She couldn’t help but smile back when she saw his reaction. 

“Welcome back,” Donna interrupted the pair who were just smiling at each other. 

“Thank you. It felt nice to get the grimey lake residue off my body,” Jackie shuddered at the thought. 

“Speaking of, I should probably go do that myself,” Donna stood up and headed toward the bathroom. 

“Nice shirt,” Hyde said, turning so he was facing her as she sat down on the bed next to him. 

“I know I complained about it, but it’s really nice and plus I totally rock it,” She allowed her narcissistic nature come to the forefront until she then added, “And it reminds me of you which makes it the most special thing I’ve ever gotten.” 

Hyde wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned his head against hers. She wrapped her arm around his waist in return. The pair ended up lying next to each other. It was innocent. They were never like this. She knew she was in love, but this is what being in love really was. Being unable to stop smiling by just being near the one you loved. She laced her fingers with his. 

“You’re the most important thing in my life. I didn’t deserve half the second chances you gave me, but if you let me I’ll promise I will do my best to never let you down again.” 

Jackie squeezed his hand and nodded, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Jackie wanted to freak out over that moment but she didn’t want to put him back into his emotionless shell so instead she just cuddled into him. After a few moments of silence Jackie spoke up, “Do you still want to go help Michael pack? I think that’d be good to help you, y’know ask Fez about moving in?” 

Hyde sighed, “Yeah, that would probably be a good idea.” 

Jackie sat up on her elbows and looked over at him, “It’s gonna be okay Puddin’ Pop.” 

Hyde laughed at that and leaned up to give her a kiss, “I know.” 

The pair continued to laugh, talk, and share kisses as they waited for Donna to come back from the shower. When she did, the three of them headed out to Kelso and Fez’s place. 

Kelso was in the middle of throwing things into boxes when the trio arrived, “Oh great circle time!” Kelso shouted upon arrival. No one objected. 

Jackie was plastered onto Hyde’s hip during the circle and he couldn’t help but feel like this was how it was meant to be. He wasn’t able to wipe the goofy grin off his face as he stared at her. 

“Chicago’s just a great city, it could totally eat Point Place!” Jackie said, using her free hand that wasn’t wrapped around Hyde to articulate to the rest of the group.

“Chicago doesn’t even have a mouth Jackie how is it going to eat something?” Fez asked genuinely causing Jackie to giggle. 

“Now I’m hungry,” Kelso made eyes toward the fridge. 

Fez and Kelso ran over to the fridge to make a snack. 

“I wonder if Madison’s like Chicago,” Donna chimed up. 

“Donna, Wisconsin is a mess. Chicago is way better than Madison.”

“It’s a college town, Donna. People are crazy there because they know after college that’s it,” Hyde spoke up for one of the first times of this circle. 

“You’re crazy and you’re not going to college,” Jackie said with a puzzled look on her face. 

“That’s my way of sticking it to the man,” he gave her an affirming nod. 

“What man are you talking about? Jimmy Carter.”

“Corporate America, man!”

“Well your daddy owns a record corporation so you’re part of Corporate America, baby,” Jackie giggled. 

Hyde looked horrified, “That’s not funny, shut your mouth.” 

But she wouldn’t, especially not when he pinned her to the ground. That just made the giggle fit worse. Donna was just laughing from where she was sitting. Usually she’d find their handsiness gross and make disgusted comments, but she was finding the pair endearing. Maybe it was because she missed having this with Eric. 

She rolled her eyes, “I don’t know how crazy I’ll be without you guys.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll give you plenty of pot for the road.”

Fez and Kelso were chowing down on sandwiches in the kitchen. Jackie went to the cabinets immediately when they got up looking for anything sweet. She settled on a tray of oreos. Hyde shared them with her. 

When their high wore off, Hyde pulled Fez aside, “Hey man, I was thinking since Kelso is leaving you’d need someone to fill his room so I figured I could do that. If you want.” He shrugged, uncomfortable and unable to just ask his friend for a place to live. 

“Oh Hyde, I was worried I would have to be all alone!” Fez wrapped his arms around Hyde before he could protest. He put his arms up and Jackie giggled from the couch. She was familiar with that. 

“Alright, get off me man.” Hyde said, his face getting red. He cleared his throat, “So, deal?” 

“Deal,” Fez nodded enthusiastically. 

The gang loaded up Kelso’s stuff into his car, leaving the furniture behind. He would leave in the morning so he could get there in the afternoon to see Betsy. Hyde, Donna, and Jackie went back to the Pinciotti house where Jackie begged Donna to let Steven stay. She agreed without needing much persuasion. She just wanted everyone to be together. 

___________________________________________

The next morning, Jackie and Hyde went back over to the Formans for breakfast. Jackie had to start packing her bag since she was headed back to Chicago today. Hyde took the day off work so he could spend as much time with Jackie as possible. 

The gang saw Kelso off and comforted Fez when he was driving away. They all went out for ice cream to help him feel better. 

Hyde would move into Fez’s apartment as soon as the next day, but he didn’t want to bother spending his last day with Jackie packing. 

The day went as usual - hanging out at the Hub, a circle, a round of love making for Hyde and Jackie, and cuddling. 

Before they knew it, the gang was dropping Jackie off at the bus station. It broke her heart to leave her friends and Steven again. She couldn’t come back for at least another two weeks and she’d like to start spending weekends in Chicago too. It was going to be hard but she was going to get a real taste of long distance soon. 

After exchanging ‘I love yous’ and kisses with Steven, she boarded the bus, looking over her shoulder at everyone as she said goodbye again to Point Place.


	11. Calling All Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump from June to August. For reference Fez’s birthday is August 4th.

-August 15, 1979: Point Place-

Donna carried the last few boxes and bins down to the moving van parked in her driveway. She let out a sigh of relief as her packing was finally done with. 

She looked longingly to Eric’s house, but he still wasn’t back. He’d probably be gone for the next few months. In his last letter he mentioned being back sometime in December at the earliest. How did it come to this? 

Her Dad put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her from her thoughts. After taking her to Madison, her Dad would come back and pack the rest of the house up to move to Florida. He told her about a month ago that he decided to get away from Point Place and she agreed it’d be for the best. 

“I just want to say goodbye to the Formans before we leave.”

Bob nodded, understanding how important this was to his daughter. Donna made her way down the driveway and into The Forman’s. She noticed Kitty in the kitchen behind the sliding glass doors and knocked gently. When Kitty waved her in with a smile, she stepped inside.

“Hey Mrs. Forman, I just wanted to give you guys this before I left,” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it over, “This is my new address and phone number in Madison just incase anything happens or you want to reach me.”

“Oh Donna, thank you,” She took the paper and looked at it briefly before setting it down by the phone, “You know we’re going to really miss having you around here.” 

Donna nodded, “I’m going to miss you too.” She gave Kitty a hug before stepping back toward the door, “Tell Red I said goodbye.” She gave an awkward wave and headed out the door. 

_________________________________________

Hyde had been interviewing people in his office all day and they all seemed a little too eager for a job. He knew he shouldn’t be this picky when it came to work for the store, but he wanted the new guy to be perfect. 

It was about 3pm and he was looking back at the applications of the people he had interviewed throughout the day. He sighed and put his head down on his desk before he heard a knock on his door. He lifted his head up, seeing a tall, skinny woman with light brown hair peaking through the office window. She was wearing an Iron Maiden tee tucked into faded bell bottoms. He cleared his throat, “Come in.” 

“Hey, I’m Carrie. Sorry I’m late.” 

Hyde looked puzzled, “How can I help you?” 

“I saw the ad in the paper. Help wanted? Said you were looking for another employee?” 

“Oh, right,” he chuckled nervously, gesturing for her to sit in the seat across from him as he straightened up his desk, “So, uh. I guess tell me a bit about yourself.” 

“Well, I’m Carrie, I’m 22. I play guitar. I’d give anything to be out on the road, but I’m in Point Place so I figured this is probably the best place for me to be.”

Hyde crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, “Favorite artist?”

“Hendrix, gods rest his soul. But I vibe with a lot of bands - Queen, Led Zeppelin, The Who, Electric Light Orchestra...”

“Electric Light Orchestra is a little soft for me.” 

“What’s wrong with being too soft, afraid you might feel something?” 

Hyde scoffed, “No.” 

Carrie gave him a smirk in response, “Look, I know music and you will see how having a pretty girl around here will make it easy to sell records.” 

He raised an eyebrow, “You’d be willing to subjugate yourself to something like that?” 

She shrugged, “I see it more as exploitation. The minute someone puts a hand on me, I’ll lay ‘em out.”

Hyde chuckled. She really reminded him of Donna and despite not really asking any proper interview questions, she was the best candidate he’d seen all day, “So when can you start?” 

______________________________________________

Hyde made his way into his apartment, dropping his keys on the table before heading into his room. It seemed like Fez wasn’t there which meant he could have a bit of time to relax by himself. Living with Fez was great, but he was definitely needy and overbearing. He needed a bit more time to relax. He often thought Jackie was overbearing, but compared to Fez she was tame. 

He was going to meet with his dad tonight and talk about a transfer. He kicked off his boots and lay down on his bed just thinking about the million things swirling through his head. 

He’d seen Jackie in the two months since she’d been been back to Point Place. She came back one weekend in July and recently came back for Fez’s birthday. He’d also gone up there twice. They tried to make a trip every two weeks, alternating the destination. The pair were definitely making it work, but it was hard for them to be happy with where they were at. He could tell Jackie was very unhappy and this was just about the time he’d pull away. 

She was unhappy because he missed out on little things throughout her day. She would go to tell him something she thought he was there for and then get upset when she realized he was home for that. She was upset when he didn’t help her pick out furniture. She was mostly upset because he had waited this long to talk to his father. 

He never meant to take this long, he just rarely saw his father. They had seen each other one other time in the past two months and he meant to bring it up, but didn’t. Jackie accused him of not bringing it up because he didn’t want to be with her. He got angry, she cried. 

It made him upset to think about. She had left that weekend of Fez’s party upset with him. She decided to give him space to see if that’s really what he wanted. He didn’t know. 

Bullshit, the answer was no. He wanted to be with Jackie always. He wanted to be in Chicago by her side. Damn it, he would man up and make it happen. 

He looked at his watch: 6:30. He was meeting his Dad at 7:30 so he had a little time. Leaning over he picked up the phone on his bedside table and dialed the familiar number. It rang a few times until he heard a soft, “Hello?”

“Jackie, hey it’s me.” He cleared his throat, not liking how it felt like his throat was closing in. 

“Steven...what’s up?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what?”

“For taking so long to talk to W.B. I’ll let you know what he says tonight when I get home.”

“You’re meeting with him tonight?” Jackie’s voice seemed to pick up in cheeriness a tad. 

“Yeah, I’m meeting him for dinner in an hour. I asked him to come down so we could talk about business and just catch up father-son wise.” 

“Well that sounds great, Steven. What time will you be home? I’ll try to stay awake.”

“I’m not sure. Maybe 9:30 or so? I’ll just call you and if you fall asleep I can call you before you go to work in the morning.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll talk to you later.” 

“I love you,” Hyde said quietly, waiting to see if there would be a response on her part. 

“I love you too,” she said softly back before hanging up. She sounded broken, not the enthusiastic Jackie he knew. He wanted to go to her and he cursed himself for not trying to work things out sooner. 

Hyde got ready for his dinner with W.B. He took a shower, put on a button-up shirt and clean pants, placed his glasses back on over his face, and headed out to his car. 

The restaurant was decently nice as expected with his Dad’s wallet size. The host took him to a table in the back where he saw W.B. When he saw Steven he stood up and gave his son a quick hug which he returned before sitting down. 

“So how are you doing son?” 

“I’m alright,” Hyde said as the waiter interrupted them to pour wine for Steven despite him not really wanting any. 

“Uh, oh. That doesn’t sound good. Problems with Jackie?” 

“Well kind of, yeah,” Hyde nervously fumbled with his napkin. 

“What’d you do this time?”

He wanted to come out and say ‘nothing’ although it’d be a flat out lie. There was so much he didn’t know so he just started at the beginning, “Jackie moved to Chicago over 2 months ago. She wanted to either stay here with me and get married or move to Chicago for her dream job. I told her to go, but realized I couldn’t be without her so I followed her. I never wanted to get married but I thought that was the only way we would stay together so I got her a ring and proposed. She said no because she realized it’s not something she wanted immediately despite constantly nagging me to death about it,” Steven rolled his eyes and then continued, “But I get where she’s coming from. So we agreed to make it work, but I told her I’d do my best to try to move to Chicago as soon as possible, but it’s taking longer than expected.” 

“You bought your girlfriend a wedding ring and never even told me?” 

“Yeah, I guess I would have told you if things had worked out differently,” Steven chuckled nervously. 

“Well, anyway. So you’re telling me you want to move to Chicago. Or at least your girlfriend wants you to.”

“I want to,” Hyde realized he needed to stop with the half-hearted answers and finally admit to someone how he really feels, “I never wanted to stay in Point Place, but I just thought the only way I was getting out my whole life was jail.”

W. B. sat back in his seat thinking over what his son had just told him, “We’d have to find someone to take over the store. I don’t know how soon we’d be able to do that. Your sister is running the store in Chicago and putting you two back together might not be the best idea.” He laughed thinking about the last time they had to work together, “And I’m sure you don’t want to work in the office again.” 

“I get that.” Hyde sighed, “Honestly, I’ll do what I’ll have to do to get to Chicago before the end of the year.” 

“Well the end of the year, we have time then. I’ll see what I can do. Maybe Angie wants to go corporate anyway. When’s the last time you talked to your sister?” 

Hyde honestly had no clue. A few months ago? He saw her before the whole Jackie Chicago fiasco, “It’s been a while.”

“I think maybe you should talk to your sister about it the next time you’re in Chicago.”

Hyde gave his Dad a nod, despite not really caring to see his sister. He never really got to know her, but she just didn’t vibe right with him. But I guess that’s just what makes a family feel like a family. 

The dinner ended positively. W.B. would look for people to take over the record store - as well as Steven. He would go to Chicago to have dinner with Angie (and see Jackie). He would call her and tell her the good news tonight. 

When he got home, Fez was sitting on the couch eating candy. He gave him a wave before going into his bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and sat down on his bed. He picked up the phone and dialed Jackie’s now memorized number. 

The phone rang for a few moments until he heard Jackie’s voice, “Steven?” 

“Yeah, it’s me. What do you think about me heading up there next weekend?”

“Well, I would love that baby cause you know it’s a special time....”

Hyde pretended to not know what she was talking about until she huffed, “Relax, Jackie I wouldn’t forget your birthday.”

She sighed, “Thanks. I’m just officially going to be an adult.” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty great. You can legally drink,” He could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

“So what did your dad say?” 

“Well...I have to find someone to take over the store which may take some time. I hired this new girl today, but I can’t be sure if she’s ready to run this place. She hasn’t even started.” 

“Oh a new girl....is she cute?” 

Hyde knew exactly why she was asking this question and he sighed, “You know I only have eyes for you, I’m not walking into this trap.”

“What trap?” 

“Jackie,” He responded sternly, “Let me remind you I proposed and you turned me down, so if anything you have groveling to do.” 

He heard Jackie giggle from the other side of the line, “I don’t grovel.” 

“You’ve definitely begged before...” 

“STEVEN,” Now she was the one responding sternly, but he thought he heard a little squeal in there somewhere. Noted.

“Anyway, I have to talk to Angie which I’m sure will go over well. About me working at the Chicago store.” 

“Oh can’t Miss Math Major go back to corporate?” 

“Yeah my Dad offered up that option, but since I’m the one moving, he wants me to be the one to talk to her about it.” 

“So you’ll talk to her when you come see me?” 

“Yeah and since this is business, I’ll come Thursday so we can focus on spending the weekend together.”

“Aw Steven, you’re such a sap.” 

Hyde rolled his eyes, “And you keep that information to yourself.” 

“Or what?” She teased. 

“Don’t ‘or what’ me when I’m not there to set you straight.” 

Jackie giggled again, “Okay, I have to get my beauty rest for work tomorrow. I’ll talk to you when I get home?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Steven hung up the phone feeling totally content and ready to get headed toward his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t goodbye for Donna - I have a whole character arc planned out for her. Also we’re going to focus on my original characters/other characters that make an appearance in Season 8 but don’t make sense so they’re being revamped...did you pick up on anyone yet?


	12. I’m Going Slightly Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters are introduced...stay tuned! Also this is broken into mini scenes!

-August 25, 1979: Madison-

Donna lay down on her bed, wiped out from a long week and a half of classes. It was Thursday now and thank God she had no more classes until Monday. 

She was settling into her life easier than she thought. She opted to go for a dorm just to help her make friends instead of living in an apartment by herself. She lived with one other girl, but had her own room and even a living room and kitchen space, but she wasn’t much for cooking. 

Her roommate Sara was still in class for a little while longer. They had been getting along great. They went out last week and made plans to go out again tonight. They shared a similar taste in music, but Sara was more of a Queen girl herself. Not that Donna had anything against Queen, it was just Led Zeppelin all the way with her. 

She missed her friends, but she was glad to be branching out and happy she lucked out with a good roommate situation. She was sure it wouldn’t be perfect forever, but she was going to enjoy it while it lasted. 

Sara came bursting through the door, “I know it’s only been like two weeks, but I think this semester is going to kill me,” She threw her book bag down on the floor and flopped onto her bed. 

“That bad, huh?” 

“When I have to look at charts and numbers all day, yeah it’s that bad,” Sara rolled her eyes. She was forcing herself through statistics to make her parents happy, but trying to minor in something that she actually cared about. She was a short girl with blonde, curly hair that was out of control. She had her makeup done minimally - a bit of shadow, lipstick, and mascara and she was on her way. She did like to keep her outfits switched up every day and swore she would go as long as she could without repeating one. Today she had on a black off the shoulder top, a red corduroy skirt, and black knee high leather boots. Donna wish she could make that sort of effort, but clothes were never really her thing. 

“I wish you didn’t have to suffer through some major you didn’t care about just to please your parents.”

“Yeah, well that’s what happens when your parents want you to live ‘The American Dream’,” She said the last part in air quotes and rolled her eyes, “But I need a drink, let’s go.” 

Donna laughed and got up to join her new friend for a night on the town. 

_____________________________________________

Earlier that day in Point Place...

Carrie was nearby the register at Grooves talking to a young male customer, “What I think you need is a little George Harrison in your life. It’ll help you to move on without the Beatles.” 

“But you can’t just get over The Beatles,” The customer said bitterly. He was tall and blonde, in his early twenties. 

“Oh, no of course not honey! I mean, it’s a way to see them live on. That or you can buy the records you already own again. I certainly wouldn’t mind that.” 

The customer reluctantly took the record Carrie picked up for him and she beamed, looking overly giddy, “You won’t be disappointed, sugar.” She gave him a little pat on the shoulder and then walked back over to the register, rolling her eyes. 

“That was quite the show,” Hyde laughed, “That guy has been in here almost every day this week. I’m surprised he hasn’t made his move yet.” 

“He’d be lucky to get the chance,” Carrie said, messing with her nail polish. 

Hyde just shook his head, “Well, I gotta get out of here and head to Chicago. You sure you good with the store for the weekend?” 

“Please, I’ll bring you more business this weekend than you’ve gotten since you’ve been open.” She laughed. 

Hyde rolled his eyes, “Don’t flatter yourself.” 

Carrie tossed her hair back and batted her lashes, “But I’m too darn pretty...But seriously Hyde, I’ll be fine, thanks.” 

Hyde pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed the Grooves key to Carrie. At least it would be in good hands this weekend, “Alright, I’ll see you Monday.” 

“Have fun with your girlfriend. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” She winked with a laugh and Hyde was out the door. 

______________________________________________

-Same Day, 6pm: Chicago-

Jackie had finally wrapped up from work. She gathered her bag from the sound booth and threw it over her shoulder. She was on her way out the door when one of her coworkers Tina stopped her, “Jackie, good show tonight, drinks?” 

“You know I can’t technically drink till Saturday, Tina.” The blonde walked beside her toward the door. 

“I know, but you could come out just once. You spend so much time on your own, the station is worried about you.”

“That’s not true,” Jackie rolled her eyes. 

Tina cocked her eyebrow, “It’s not? When’s the last time you hung out with someone who wasn’t your boyfriend or friends from high school?” 

Jackie opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it since she couldn’t really think of a time, “Okay, I see your point.” She thought for a moment, “Steven’s seeing his sister tonight, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I went out with you guys for a bit.” 

Tina beamed, “This is going to be so much fun! We’re excited to see Jackie outside of work.” 

Jackie laughed, “I’m not sure if you guys are ready.” She opened the door and headed toward the parking lot. 

“Come on, I’ll drop you off at home. You don’t always have to take the bus. When are you getting a car?” 

“Working on it,” Jackie laughed heading toward Tina’s car before she noticed a familiar black El Camino. She did a double-take thinking she was hallucinating before she noticed Steven get out of the car and sit on the bed.

Tina followed Jackie’s eyesight, “Who is that?”

“That’s Steven,” Jackie beamed, turning back to her friend, “I’ll see you tonight, okay? Pick me up at 7:30?” 

“It’s a date,” Tina laughed, “Bye lovebird.” Tina continued walking to her car as Jackie ran over to the Camino as fast as she could in platforms. 

She jumped into his arms when she got to him. He braced himself against the car and laughed, “I missed you too doll.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were gonna pick me up from work?” She rested her forehead against his. 

“Because I thought it might be nice to surprise you,” He put Jackie down, “I got here a little early. I’m not meeting Angie for dinner until 8.” 

“Well you’re always a nice surprise, baby,” he walked her to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her, shutting it when she got in. He walked over to his side and sat down. 

“Home?” 

Jackie nodded, “I like it when you call it home.” 

“Because it’s your home genius.” 

“Yes, for now,” Jackie responded. 

Hyde smiled and hooked his arm over her shoulder, playing with strands of her hair. 

They drove home, unable to keep their eyes off each other for too long. 

They walked the flight upstairs and Jackie unlocked the door, holding it for Steven. She kicked off her shoes and set them on the shoe rack she got for the foyer. Jackie had decorated the apartment in the past two months and she was quite happy with it. The entrance way now had a shoe rack, a coat rack, and a bench. The living room furniture remained the same from their first rendezvous. Jackie went into the bedroom, Hyde following behind. She surprisingly opted for a plain white comforter and sheet set in an attempt to please Hyde. She had a dresser across from the bed that housed boxes of jewelry, candles, and miscellaneous items, and a nightstand on both sides of the bed. The left side, where she slept, had a few magazines, and a glass half full of water from the night before. In the corner of the room was a chair where she had her stuffed animals - hey she had to have them somewhere. She didn’t have anything on the walls yet but she wanted to get some artwork. 

She set down her bag and jumped up on the bed, “Come lay with me,” Jackie whined, laying back. 

Hyde grinned and walked over to the bed, climbing on top of her. He pressed kisses to her face which caused her to start giggling. 

“I said with me, not on top of me!” 

“Too bad, no specific enough,” Hyde pressed a few kisses to her neck which elicited a soft moan from Jackie. He grinned and rolled over to her side. 

“Tease,” she huffed. 

“Hey, you didn’t want me on top of you, that’s on you.” 

Jackie rolled her eyes, resting her head on Hyde’s chest, “I’m happy that you’re here baby. I don’t like how we ended things.” 

“Me neither,” Hyde ran his hair through Jackie’s hair, “I want to be here with you more than anything, okay?” 

Jackie nodded, “I know and I should stop doubting you so much. It’ll happen when it happens.” 

“One step at a time baby.” 

“But for now let’s celebrate me,” Jackie sprung up, her face hovering over Hyde’s. 

“Celebrate you, I think I can think of a way to make that happen...” He smirked and leaned up to press a deep kiss to her lips. 

He was pressing kisses to her neck when she remembered Tina and their plans for tonight, “I forgot but I told Tina I’d go out for drinks tonight so she’s picking me up at 7:30.” 

Hyde stopped and glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed, “Well I guess I’ll just have to make this quicker than we want.” 

Jackie giggled and pulled him on top of her. 

_______________________________________________

-Madison, 8pm-

Donna was feeling it already. She had been out with Sara for two hours now and she was just enjoying the time away from the dorm. 

“I just wish Eric were here,” She said as she sat back down on the bar stool after bringing two more beers over for her and Sara. 

“Donna, you need to look on the bright side. You’re young and you’re at college. Do you want to waste your time worrying about someone who abandoned you or do you want to make some memories?” Sara took a sip of her beer and waited for Donna’s response. When she didn’t get one, she continued, “Look, that guy has been eyeing you all night. I think you should go ahead and make your move.” 

Donna almost spat out her drink, “That’s cheating. I’m not going to do that.”

“I just think you should keep your options open. It was clear you weren’t ready to get tied down or else you’d be married to Eric and you wouldn’t be talking to me.”

“I just think this is a bad idea.” 

“Alright, then I’ll rest my case. If you want to continue to whine about your boyfriend who may or may not actually be your boyfriend, be my guest.” 

Donna bit her lip, looked behind her, and headed over to the guy. 

______________________________________________

Meanwhile in Chicago...

Jackie sipped on her drink Tina bought for her. She looked around at her group of coworkers who were all laughing and talking to each other. Tina was next to her as well as a girl named Ali and two guys - Adam and Rob who were sitting on either side of the girls in the circular booth. Ali had Auburn hair more brown than Donna’s natural color. She had a fuller figure and mesmerizing green eyes. She was mouthy, similar to Jackie which helped her feel right at home. 

Tina was energetic but overwhelmingly kind. She was originally from somewhere in the South that Jackie couldn’t remember but she could hear whenever she spoke. She had light blue eyes that sparkled whenever she was talking to you.

Adam had curly dark brown hair that was down to his shoulders. He had that true hippie appearance that was not Jackie’s thing, but it seemed to be Ali’s. That made sense. Steven wasn’t a hippie, but he was scruffy and talked like it, and Jackie was head over heels for him. Ali and her were truly a best friend match made in Heaven.

Rob was clean cut with lighter brown hair. He was thin, but not as spindly as Eric. He dressed more fashionably and seemed to really care about the way he was presented - the complete opposite of Adam.

Ali giggled at something Adam said to her and Tina yelled, “Oh get a room!” 

Ali gasped, “Tina!” 

“What? We were all thinking it,” Tina laughed looking over to Jackie who just gave Ali a little shrug. 

Adam laughed at Ali’s little embarrassed outburst, finding it endearing at how sensitive she was over the topic. It was clear he was into her too. 

“In two days, our newest little caterpillar will officially be an adult! She’s basically one now, but she won’t have to have us buy her drinks! To Jackie!” They all lifted their glasses and clinked them together before drinking the remainder of their drinks. 

“Okay, next round?” Adam looked to everyone for approval which of course he got. 

When he got far enough away from the table, Jackie nudged Ali, “So how long has this been going on?” 

“Oh a few months. I just can’t read him. He’s so different from the guys I’m usually into.” 

“He’s into you, Ali. Everyone can see it,” Rob chimed in. 

“Really?”

“Yes,” the entire table said in unison then looked at each other and laughed. 

“He’s seriously never made a move on you?” Jackie asked. 

“No, we just don’t spend much time alone.” 

“Well, I kind of had to nudge Steven to make the first move so why don’t we just move things along?” Jackie tapped her fingers on the table, “I think Adam needs help with the drinks!” 

Ali looked confused before rolling her eyes with a nod. She got up and headed over to the bar. The whole table watched as the two reconnected. She put his hand on his shoulder gently, looking between him and the bar. 

“We’ve been trying to get her to do that for months!” Tina exclaimed. 

“What can I say? I’m a love guru,” she giggled watching the pair until they came back with an assortment of drinks.

“Okay, rum and coke for the gentleman, margarita for Tina, cosmo for the soon to be birthday girl, bourbon and coke for the wild horse, and a vodka sprite for the princess,” Ali passed the drinks out and then took her seat back. 

“Wild horse, is that what he is now?” Rob raised an eyebrow, eliciting a giggle from Jackie and Tina. 

“It’s cool,” Adam laughed along, “Princess is definitely an accurate title too.” 

Ali shrugged, “What can I say? I live the lavish life. I should have been born into royalty.”

“You’re a hair and makeup assistant for the morning and daily news.” Rob chimed in again.

“HEY! This is just a stepping stone. We’ll go to prime-time and soon enough I’ll be dressing the stars in Hollywood. Just you wait.” 

“Well I believe in you,” Jackie smiled. “We’re girls that know what we want. We can’t let these people step on our dreams!” 

“You’re right. God I knew I always liked you.” 

Jackie smiled, she was going to say a snarky comment like ‘everyone does!’ but she actually thought about how that rarely was the case. Her group of friends from high school couldn’t stand her most of the time so to find people who really enjoyed her for who she was made her feel perfectly at home. 

After an amazing night out and five rounds later, Tina gave Adam her keys and had him drive the girls home. The boys were in decent shape but the girls were all trashed, singing along to nonsense on the radio in the back seat. Jackie was the first stop. She gave the girls big hugs as she crawled over Ali to get out of the car, “Goodnight! And GO FOR IT BABE!” Jackie shouted with a wink then shushed herself with a giggle. Rob got out of the car and helped Jackie up the stairs to the apartment. 

As Jackie stood in her doorway, she swayed back and forth, “Woah, I feel like I’m on a boat!” She burst out laughing as Rob knocked on the door for her, holding her up to make sure she didn’t fall. 

Steven answered the door. He was still in his clothes from earlier but he wasn’t wearing his boots or his glasses. He looked confused at Rob but soon noticed how drunk Jackie was. 

“Steven!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

“Hey man, I’m Rob I work with Jackie. We’re dropping the girls back home. Just wanted to make sure she didn’t fall down the stairs.” 

“Hyde,” He replies, shaking his hand, “Thanks for bringing her back safely. Have a good night.” 

“You too,” Rob turned around and walked down the stairs. 

“Come inside baby,” Hyde opened the door for her wider. 

“Carry me,” she whined and started to sit down on the floor. 

“Oh my god,” he rolled his eyes, held the door open with his left foot, and scooped Jackie into his arms. He carried her into the apartment and laid her down on the bed. 

“Steven, I think I’m drunk.”

“You don’t say,” He laughed, “Wait here I’ll get you some water and I have some leftover pasta you can eat.” 

“What time is it?” 

“11:30. I got home like an hour and a half ago,” He said walking in with her water. He handed it to her, sitting next to her on the bed, “How are you feeling?” He rubbed her back gently. 

“Good,” She put her water down and crawled into his lap, “I feel hot. Can you take my clothes off?”

“Jackie...” He was fucked. So she was a horny drunk. Glad he finally had the answer to that question, “You’re drunk I’m not going to take advantage of you.”

“You have nothing to take advantage of Steven I just want you to help me change,” She responded throwing her hands up, words all slurred. 

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah sure,” he got up to get a set of her silk pajamas she liked to wear when it was too warm for flannel from her dresser. When his back was turned he felt something hit his back, “Damn it Jackie, would you not throw shit at me?” He turned around to see her grinning in her bra. He sat back on the bed. He reached around and unclasped her bra, tossing it to the side, and attempted to put her pajama top on, but her hands kept smacking his. He finally stopped and gave her a look, “Really?” 

“Steeeeeeeeeven,” she whined, looking down at his pants. 

He cursed himself mentally and did his best to stop himself from getting a hard-on, “Jackie, you need to get some rest.”

He just laid her pajamas next to her and slid off the bed, “Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to change and get ready for bed. You’re out of control, Burkhart,” He laughed heading to the bathroom. 

By the time he returned, Jackie was passed out on the bed, her pajamas still lying next to her. He lifted her up gently and slid her under the covers. Sliding in beside her he whispered, “Goodnight doll.”

___________________________________________

- Madison, 9pm-

Donna had been chatting with the guy for the past hour. He was charming, funny, and they had a lot in common. She was having a good time, but she couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

So when he invited her to his place, she frowned a bit. He definitely caught on and looked at her curiously, “Is that not what was happening here? I’m sorry.”

“No, I just don’t think I’m ready for something like that.” 

“Oh, that’s chill. I guess I’ll see you around then Blondie.”

“Wait, I never got your name!” She called as he was starting to walk away. 

He turned back around, “Randy,” He smiled and then was out the door. 


	13. My Baby Does Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post! I went back to school this week so I’ve had a hard time trying to get this wrapped up. Really excited for the new direction this is going in!

Jackie made a pretty ashamed call-in to work the next morning. She had never felt such a horrible headache and uneasy stomach but as soon as she was able to throw up, the easier it was. 

Hyde was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when she made her way out of the room slowly. She woke up topless with the jeans she was wearing last night, but switched to the pajamas that were laying next to her when she woke up. 

“Good morning sunshine,” he grinned up at her. 

She groaned, “This is horrible, I don’t want to do that again.”

“That’s what everyone says and then it happens at least once a month,” He poured a cup of coffee and slid it over to Jackie who was now sitting at the little bar attached to the kitchen. 

“I much prefer circle time.”

He laughed, flipping the eggs over. Jackie peaked over the counter, “Steven, where did you even get this stuff? My fridge is pretty empty.”

“I went out and grabbed a few things this morning while you were sleeping,” He handed her a piece of bacon from a plate next to the frying pan, “Drink your coffee it helps.” 

Jackie smiled despite the pounding in her head and sipped on her coffee. This is one of the most thoughtful things he’s done for her. He’s cooked a bit for her, but never anything to the extent of full meals. 

When the eggs were done he turned off the stove and set them to the side. He pulled out two plates and filled them both with two eggs, two slices of toast, and a hefty portion of bacon. He then took one over to Jackie and placed his down at the seat next to her. 

When he sat down Jackie looked up at him with a smile, “When did you get so romantic?” 

He grinned down at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, “It’s easy with you, doll.”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and took a bite of her toast. Hyde absentmindedly played with her hair with the hand closest to her and ate with the other. They had an unusually silent breakfast. 

“What do you want to do today?” She asked as she was bringing the finished plates to the kitchen. 

“Well it’s your birthday weekend so I figured I was just going to do whatever you wanted to.” 

Jackie began washing the dishes, “Whatever I want, huh?” She gave him a cheeky grin and turned back to the sink. 

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the side of her forehead, “I have a few ideas.” 

“Yeah, let’s go shopping!” She giggled eliciting a groan from Hyde. 

“Hey! You said whatever I want and this is what I want!” She turned off the faucet and pressed a kiss to his lips. She dried off her hands on a nearby towel then hooked her arms around his neck, “Okay we can do what you want first,” She grinned. 

He pressed his lips against hers, starting slowly and then deepened the kiss until she was pressed up against the counter. He lifted her up gently so she was sitting on the edge. She spread her legs open, letting him stand in between them and press kisses down the side of her neck. Hooking her legs around his back, she tilted her head back in pleasure. 

She pulled off her silk pajama top and tossed it to the side as Hyde took a break from her neck to take off his shirt as well. His lips moved from her neck to her chest, staying there for a moment before moving down her stomach. 

She watched him as his mouth moved down to the hem of her silk shorts and her stomach churned with excitement. He looked up at her for approval. She gave him a little nod accompanied with lust filled eyes. He pulled down her shorts to her thighs and ran his hand along her folds. He watched her as she bit her lip and let out a whine, her eyes closed tightly as she tried to control her reactions. His lips immediately went back up to her neck to try to elicit as much noise from her as possible. 

She always tried to appear innocent when they were going at it and she found comfort being in control, but she loved it when he made her scream. She wrapped one hand around Hyde’s neck and allowed her fingers to come up and tug on his curls, the other gripped the edge of the counter. She gasped when suddenly he slipped two of his fingers in and began pumping them rapidly. Her other hand snapped up around his shoulder, digging her nails into his skin. 

She pushed against his fingers with her hips and pulled his face up to hers. She pressed his forehead against his, looking him in the eyes as best as she could before she felt herself spill over the edge. She tried to tilt her head back and ride it out, but he held her by her cheeks so that she stayed looking at him. 

When she came down she pressed her lips against his and kissed him with everything she had in her. She pushed herself against him, almost falling off the counter if her legs weren’t still wrapped around his waist. She needed more of him. 

“Steveeeeeen,” She whined against his lips, taking a break to gasp for air. 

He lifted her off the counter and quickly took her into the bathroom and set her down on the vanity counter next to the sink as he went to the drawer to find a condom. After Kelso’s baby situation they could never be too careful.

Jackie sat on the counter with one leg pulled up to her waist and the other swinging back and forth as she waited. She bit her lip and started thinking about how good she knew he would feel and she let out another whine. Luckily he was back in no time, pulling down his jeans as he made his way over to her. 

She stroked him gently before putting the condom on for him. She looked up at him full of anticipation. Yet in all her lust filled craze she couldn’t help but feel her face light up.

“What?” He asked, confused by her change in expression. 

“Nothing, I just love you,” She said innocently. 

“Yeah, well,” He pressed a fluttering kiss to her lips, “I love you too.” 

______________________________________________

When the pair had finished up their morning antics, they washed themselves off. They playfully kept splashing each other and made the shower as bubbly as possible. Luckily Jackie didn’t pay for water. 

Steven was in the living room flipping through channels as Jackie was finishing up her makeup. When her hair and makeup looked perfect, she walked out into the living room and plopped down on Hyde’s lap. She pressed a big kiss to his cheek leaving a lipstick mark that made her giggle. 

“Someone’s happy.”

“I can’t complain. My boyfriend made me breakfast AND made sweet love to me. What is there not to be happy about?”

Hyde opened his mouth to give a cynical response but shut it in favor of letting Jackie continue this mood, “Are you ready to go?” He asked instead. 

“Yep!” She sprung up from his lap and held her hands out to him so she could pull him up, or at least pretend to. She couldn’t hold his weight in the slightest. 

She practically skipped out the door and to the car. She went through the 8-tracks Hyde had in the glovebox as he drove to the mall based on Jackie’s direction. She looked cute with her brow furrowed, trying to make a decision. She finally put one on her lap and put the rest of them back in the glovebox. Pushing the tape into the player she sat back as The Song Remains The Same started playing through the speakers. He looked over at her dumbfounded as she nodded her head up and down, “Jackie, since when do you choose to put on Led Zeppelin?”

“What? I like this one,” She scrunched up her nose at him.

“You always complain about them!”

“Steven, I complain about everything. I do it to annoy you.”

He rolled his eyes and grinned at her, “Well, you’ve come a long way.”

“Thank you,” she beamed back and rested back against the seat, shutting her eyes as they drove along. 

Hyde found a spot and was pulling in just as Dancing Days was coming to an end. Jackie opened her eyes, rubbing them gently, since she had fallen asleep. 

“Are you sure you’re going to have enough energy?” Hyde teased. 

“Yes,” She said back snarkily, opening the car door and stepping out. 

The couple walked up to the entrance together hand-in-hand, Hyde internally groaning at having to spend the rest of his day in the mall. 

Jackie wanted to go in every store under the sun. She made excuses of why she needed everything. She would bat her eyelashes in an attempt for him to buy her something but he would just start laughing. 

Jackie made up for dragging him around by taking him into the lingerie store and rifling through the garments. Just picturing Jackie in any of these made him hot. Oh god, he needed to get out of there. Jackie was at the counter getting a little red outfit she had picked out that he was sure he’d see soon. He couldn’t wait. 

Jackie wanted anything and everything. She bought the lingerie, shoes, new tops, dresses, skirts, jeans, candles, lipgloss. She was now debating whether they needed a waffle iron. Hyde’s definitive answer was no. Jackie’s response was, “Well what if we want waffles?” 

At the end of it, he successfully convinced her to skip it which he was surprised of if he was being honest. They walked back out the mall toward the car, Hyde carrying some of Jackie’s bags for her - he’d carry them all but she went overboard. 

They put the bags in the back seat and piled into the front. Jackie raved about all the new things she bought at the mall and how much better this mall was than the one in Point Place the whole ride home. Hyde just smiled to himself. She was annoying, but God did he love her. 

As they were climbing up the stairs to the apartment, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Thank you for today baby.” 

“Well, it’s not over yet.” She blushed, thinking it was something sexual as Hyde opened the door but was stunned at the site. 

“Surprise!” The gang shouted to Jackie as she stood dumbfounded in the doorway. Fez, Kelso, Brooke, Donna, and a girl she assumed was Donna’s roommate she had heard about. 

“I didn’t know any of your work friends’ numbers so I couldn’t get them here, sorry,” Hyde responded, still in the doorway. 

“Steven this is perfect!” She looked a little misty eyed as she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She stayed fixated on him for a moment before she finally pushed through the doorway. 

She immediately went to Donna who she hadn’t seen since she went off to college. It had been such a good experience for her. She looked a little more put together than she would be on her own. She was wondering if it had to do with the girl standing next to her. She was pretty and her outfit was very put together despite having blonde, crazy hair the reminded her of Steven. That made her chuckle a bit. She gave Donna a tight hug, “I missed you Lumberjack.”

“I missed you too princess,” she said the last bit sarcastically but she was as sincere as possible. When they pulled away she pointed to the girl, “This is my roommate Sara.”

“It’s good to see another girl in this group, especially one that has a sense for fashion!” Jackie beamed and pulled the girl into a loose hug which Sara seemed okay with. 

She then greeted Fez. She hadn’t seen him since she left Point Place the last time and wasn’t even sure if she said goodbye since she was so upset, “Hi Fezzie!” She gave him a hug, “How are things?”

Fez caught her all up on the salon in Point Place and how the ladies finally seemed to be coming around to him. He was sweet, but he also was very pervy and hoped that was something he would grow out of as he got older. 

She hugged Brooke and Kelso last, pulling them into tight hugs. They were the pair she saw the most often - more than Steven usually. Months ago that would have pissed him off, but he understands it’s just a part of being away. Brooke and Kelso had gotten much closer in order to raise Betsy properly. They lived in the same house, but in different rooms. They had moved out of Brooke’s mom’s house quickly considering her distain for Michael. Jackie went over to the house for dinner or just to play with Betsy when she wasn’t busy. 

Hyde followed behind her, setting the bags down in the foyer. He placed a hand on the small of her back. She couldn’t stop smiling. 

“If I’d have known you were coming I would have made myself more presentable!” She ran a hand through her hair. 

“Jackie you always look like a goddess and you know it!” Fez said, making her eyes light up. He always gave her the boost of confidence she needed to get through anything. 

The gang moved to the seating area, everyone sitting down in their respective order. Jackie and Hyde took the loveseat - Jackie on Hyde’s lap as usual, Donna and Brooke sat on the couch, Sara sat on the arm of the couch next to Donna, Kelso sat on the arm next to Brooke, and Fez sat down on the floor. 

“I don’t even know what to say,” Jackie admitted with an uncomfortable giggle. 

“That’s a first,” Almost everyone in the room said in unison minus Sara. Jackie fake gawked at everyone because she knew it was true but continued giggling. 

“So which one of you bought my diamonds?” She looked around at the group enthusiastically as everyone rolled their eyes. 

“Hyde’s got something, but I heard you turned that down last time,” Donna responded sarcastically, but Jackie swore there was a hint of bitterness in her voice. 

“BURN!” Kelso yelled and pointed in Hyde’s face. Jackie shifted uncomfortably. She looked back at him and he shrugged. 

Wow this was awkward almost from the get-go...she almost wished Eric was here. Maybe that would perk up Donna and get her out of this rut. 

“So...Sara. Where are you from?” Jackie asked. 

Sara ran her fingers through her curly hair, “I’m from Kenosha. My parents moved there and decided to raise me there despite them being from California. I can’t imagine why they would’ve made the move.” 

“Kenosha is much better than Point Place, trust me,” Donna responded. 

“I’ve been to California!” Kelso responded, sticking his hand up in the air as if Sara was going to call on him. She laughed. 

“Do we really want to get into that story?” Hyde raised an eyebrow. 

“Let’s not...” Jackie said, hooking her arm around Hyde’s shoulder. 

“Yeah we don’t want to get Kelso hurt,” Fez chimed in. Brooke shook her head and laughed uncomfortably. 

“There’s a lot of hillbilly territory, but the gist is Jackie used to date Kelso then he abandoned her and Jackie started dating Hyde.” Donna said, then spoke quieter to her roommate, “And I’ll fill you in on the rest later.” 

Jackie rolled her eyes, “Do you have any fun things planned? Food? Drinks? I know I could use a drink.” 

Hyde chuckled at her comment. He patted her knee so she would get up. She did so. Hyde went off to the kitchen to get them drinks. Most of the gang followed suit as Jackie went over to bring her bags into her bedroom. Sara followed her awkwardly, “I hope you don’t mind I’m just impeding on your birthday party. I know you don’t really know me.” 

“Oh, no! I don’t think that, don’t worry. To be honest, the group has been really weird lately,” Jackie had moved into her room and motioned Sara to follow, “I’m sure Donna has been bitching about Eric, but it’s been really weird without him. I mean, we still hang out but it’s just kind of obvious we aren’t in high school anymore. Steven and I have our own problems that I’d rather the group not joke about like we did in high school because they’re not high school problems. Michael and Brooke have a child, you and Donna are in college, and Fez is just kind of around. I think if Eric was here Donna would feel more stable.” 

“I actually suggested she try to move on.” Sara bit her lip, admitting honestly. 

Jackie looked concerned, once honestly feeling for Eric, “I tried that once, it didn’t go very well.”

“If they didn’t get married, doesn’t that mean they don’t want to be?”

“Yes and no. People think they know what they want when they’re young and in love, but as soon as they get into the real world they realize it isn’t that simple.” Jackie shrugged, trying to not let this conversation get to her because it totally wasn’t about her. 

“I just think she should keep her options open. Maybe that’d be for the best.” 

Jackie nodded quietly in agreement. There was a slight knock on the bedroom door which was basically all the way open. Hyde was standing there with two drinks, “Everything alright in here?” 

“Yeah we’re good, thanks baby,” Jackie showed him a soft smile. Hyde immediately got the indication something was off but knew it was one of those ‘I’ll talk to you about it later’ smiles. Jackie headed over to Hyde and took the drink from him, Sara following after. 

It was going to be a long night.


	14. Another One Bites The Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from 0-60 fast as a warning.

Jackie was drunk, again. Two nights in a row. God am I turning into my mother? No. She’d be a little more convinced if she was having a good time. Her birthday was always a disaster, why was she surprised this year wasn’t any different?

Hyde had gone out of his way to throw her this little party. She was thankful. But Donna seemed to have a problem with her and if that was the case, why did she bother coming? 

Ever since the awkward conversation about who knows best for Donna, there has been some weird vie for her attention. Plus Donna had been clearly bothered about her and Hyde. When did that happen? She figured she was just pissy about Eric but she usually didn’t project those problems onto her. After all, Hyde and Jackie were the ones who convinced Donna to go to college in the first place. 

Jackie was now sitting on the balcony, feeling the cool late summer breeze against her skin. She heard the door slide open. It was Hyde. He lit a cigarette, “Would you like to talk about what’s bothering you?” 

Jackie shrugged. Usually she’d chew his ear off. For some reason she just felt like staring off into space. 

He sighed, “Jackie, it’s your birthday you should be happy, not hiding out here from everyone.” 

“Do you think I should have said yes?” 

“What?” He stuttered. 

She looked back at him and repeated, “Do you think I should have said yes?”

“Jackie,” He took off his glasses and leaned down next to her, “I respect whatever decision you made. I wouldn’t change that.” 

“Well Donna thinks so. And her roommate is filling her head with nonsense.”

“What do you mean?”

“She said if you loved someone you would follow through and get married.” 

A hint of anger touched his voice, “She said that about us?”

Jackie shook her head and he seemed to calm down a tad, “She said she told Donna to move on from Eric. But I can’t help but feel it’s all connected.”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Well that’s the risk Forman took when he went to Africa.”

“If Donna wants to move on that’s fine. We were the ones who encouraged her to go to college instead of waiting around. I just don’t get what this has to do with me.” 

Hyde shrugged, “I really don’t know. All I know is that it’s your birthday and you should be inside enjoying it with the rest of us,” He gave her a little smile and pulled her up from the chair. She rested her head against his chest. 

He held her for a moment before pulling away and reaching for her hand. She took his as he put out his cigarette before they quietly walked back inside. The gang was sitting around the living room. Donna and Sara were curled on the couch talking about something. Jackie tried not to grimace. 

“Jackie, we didn’t do gifts yet!” Fez said excitedly. She sat down next to Steven on the chair and waited as Fez passed her a little box. She unwrapped the paper and opened the box up to reveal some pretty hair clips. It was a small gift, but Jackie was relieved it wasn’t something weirder. Also it was something the pair had in common, “Thanks Fezzy,” She smiled and gave him a quick hug. 

“Mine next!” Kelso yelled, handing her a bag. 

“I picked it out because he is surprisingly bad at ideas,” Brooke admitted, rolling her eyes as Kelso went into a huff. 

“A puppy would’ve been a great present!” 

Brooke gave him a look. 

Jackie opened up the bag and pulled out a large book which she flipped around to the cover and gasped. “EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT ABBA?” She beamed with excitement and immediately opened the book and started flipping through it. 

“Yeah, well I know how into ABBA you are,” Brooke smiled. 

“I think everyone does,” Hyde chimed in, laughing softly at Jackie’s reaction.

“Thank you guys,” Jackie leaned forward and hugged both Brooke and Kelso, setting the book down on the coffee table. 

Hyde reached over beside him and handed Jackie a small velvet pouch. She looked over at him curiously, a smile still on her face. She opened the pouch and pulled out a red guitar pick that was attached to a chain. She looked at it closely and noticed the letters ‘JH’ engraved into the middle. 

“You know, for someday.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Steven, I love it,” She gave him a kiss, “Help me put it on?” 

He nodded and she pulled her hair to the side so he could slip it over her neck. She looked down at it for a moment before smiling toward everyone else. 

“A guitar pick? That’s lame, you always hated the lame presents I got you!” Kelso blurted out, causing Brooke to glare at him and Donna to chuckle quietly. 

“It’s not lame, it’s thoughtful. You were never good at that.” Jackie shrugged. 

“Burn,” Hyde nodded behind her with a grin on his face. 

“I like seeing this more selfless Jackie. It’s a nice change of pace,” Donna added in. 

Jackie’s head snapped over to her, “As opposed to what, Donna?” 

Her eyes got wide as she decided how to answer this question, “Jackie, I mean you know what I’m talking about.”

“Oh about how I’m selfish? And I only do things for myself?” 

The room got silent. Tension built between the two of them as Donna tried to scramble the words to say. 

“Jackie, we say things like this all the time. There’s no reason to make a scene.” 

“How do you think it makes me feel? I’m constantly the butt of some joke. And I constantly do things for other people. If you can’t see that, maybe we just shouldn’t be friends.” Jackie got up and immediately went to her room, shutting the door behind her. 

Everyone kind of just stared at each other, not sure what to say. Of course Kelso was the first one to blurt something out, “Drama!” 

“Well, good party. We’re gonna get going, Betsy’ll be up early.” Brooke stood up and awkwardly said goodbye to everyone. After initially complaining, Kelso reluctantly went with her. 

Hyde sat awkwardly with Fez, Donna, and Sara. He had a lot he wanted to say but wasn’t quite sure how to let it out. This was not how tonight was supposed to go. Jackie was supposed to be happy and now she’s lying in her bed crying. 

“What’s her problem?” Donna demanded from him. 

“You made her feel bad, Donna.”

“But why is it a big deal now? Are you two fighting?”

Hyde glared in response, “We’re not the problem.”

“She’s jealous,” Sara blurted out matter of factly. It was the first time she’d spoken since the present ordeal. 

They all seemed to consider it. Hyde shrugged, “Not that it’s any of your business but you’ve made her feel guilty for saying no.”

“No to what?” Fez and Sara said in unison. 

Hyde grumbled, “Jackie’s wanted to be married forever, but when I asked her because I thought that was the only option she said no.”

“So she flip flopped and changed her mind?” Sara raised an eyebrow. 

“Wait, you proposed to Jackie? Why didn’t I know?!”

“She knew I didn’t want to, but I did it anyway as a sign that I wanted to be with her.”

“She put you first,” Sara mumbled. Donna was still at a loss for words. She stubbornly didn’t want to be the bad guy in this situation. 

“I say one wrong thing and I get punished for it?”

Hyde rolled his eyes, “Look I just wanted her to feel fucking happy for once without it getting ruined by one of us being an idiot. But apparently that’s impossible,” He stood up and went to go check on Jackie. 

He cracked open the door and saw Jackie laying on her stomach, her head buried in the pillows. He sat down next to her and ran her hand along her back. She peaked up at him slightly, “Go hang out with your friends, I’ll be fine.”

“They’re your friends too Jackie.”

“No they’re not. They think I’m selfish and annoying. They always have, why would things be different now?”

“Jackie, she still cares about you, she just fucked up that’s all.”

She sat up, “Donna’s been doing this to me for years, Steven. We joke around but I can tell that some stuff she really means.” 

He rubbed his thumb against her cheek, “Then you need to talk to her personally.” 

She looked down, “Can you go get her?” 

He nodded and squeezed her hand as he got up to go get Donna. After a few moments she peaked through the door and stepped in. She sat on the edge of the bed and Jackie’s eyes went immediately to her hands. 

“Look, Jackie. Sometimes I say stuff but that doesn’t mean I think you’re a terrible person.”

“Why do we always have to make jokes like that?” 

“You made my relationship the butt of a joke for years. And if it wasn’t that it was my hair or my height or my interests.”

“When you needed me I was always there for you. It’s almost like you’re never on my side.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“When Steven and I first started dating you were on Michael’s side. When we broke up, you were on Steven’s. You talk about me to the guys behind my back. You assume after everything that I’m still the same selfish sixteen year old.” 

“I’ve been friends with them longer than you.”

“You should stand up for what’s right!”

“So you’re mad at me because I didn’t take your side years ago?” Donna’s brow furrowed as the intensity of the conversation picked up. 

“It just doesn’t seem like we’re really friends Donna. We were fine one minute and then suddenly we have a problem. You’ve been weird with me all night. You seem unhappy and you’re taking it out on me.” 

“That’s EXACTLY what you’re doing right now!” 

“I’m unhappy because of you, Donna! Why do you think I kept leaving the party?” 

“I don’t know, maybe because you’re a drama queen?” 

Jackie glared at Donna. She wanted nothing more than to smack her right across the face, but she restrained herself, “Fuck you.” 

“No thanks, I’m not Hyde,” She replied back sarcastically, now moving to her feet. 

Jackie sprung up too, “How about you tell me how you really feel? It’ll make this easier.”

“You really wanna know? You think you’ve changed because you’ve dated Hyde and your daddy got arrested, but you’re the same spoiled brat. You think you’re entitled to everything and hardly work for anything. You act like you hate your alcoholic floozy mother, but you use her money all the same. You’re only with Hyde because he makes you feel less like a shitty human being and you’ve never been concerned about what’s best for him. You just want to have your cake and eat it too cause that’s how it’s always been.”

Jackie swallowed down the pain that was starting to rise in her throat. Her hands balled up into little fists at her sides, “GET. OUT.” 

“Don’t like a reality check, do you?” She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. 

Jackie tried to hold back, but she launched herself at Donna, smacking her in the chest. The rest of the gang heard yelling and busted through the door as Donna knocked Jackie onto the ground and Jackie yanked on her hair. Sara stared in horror at the cat fight going on in front of her eyes and Fez couldn’t keep a pervy grin off his face. 

Hyde was pissed to say the least. He stood over Donna and yanked her off Jackie. He held Donna back from lunging back at her but that didn’t stop Jackie from springing to her feet and taking more swings at Donna, “Jackie, back off,” He warned. 

“YOU SHOULD HEAR THE SHIT SHE JUST SAID ABOUT ME!” 

“It doesn’t matter. Do you want the cops to show up for domestic disturbance?” 

Tears streamed down her face, “I just want her out of my sight. I can’t even stand to look at her.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” Hyde let go of Donna and she stormed out of the room. Sara looked between Jackie and Hyde solemnly and then followed after Donna. Fez stood awkwardly still in the room. Jackie just stared out the door where Donna had left. 

Jackie eventually walked over to Hyde and wrapped her arms around him, softly sobbing into his chest.

“Fez, we’ll see you in the morning,” Hyde said softly, allowing the last one of the group to stay on the couch. Jesus this night was a fucking wreck. 

Hyde held Jackie all night as she sobbed. Another person abandoned her tonight, but he wasn’t going to be one of them. Not tonight. Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you for being patient with me uploading! I’ve wanted to get this chapter up forever but I’ve been so busy since going back to school. I’m going to try to get a chapter up once every two weeks but I have the summaries for all of the chapters and have decided 21 will be the last one! I didn’t think the chapter would end quite this sad, but oh well! Hope you enjoyed!


	15. I Want To Break Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey just so you know there’s no Jackie in this chapter, but she is mentioned and there’s still cute Jackie/Hyde stuff. Don’t worry, she’ll be back and the Donna/Jackie situation ain’t forgotten!

September 30th, 1979 - Point Place 

Hyde made his way into Grooves for the day. He finished his cigarette and put it out on the sidewalk. Carrie was usually early and waiting for him in the parking lot so he found it bizarre when she wasn’t there. 

He unlocked the door and went over to the register to put the money in the register he got from the bank and prepared to open up the shop. 

After thirty minutes, Carrie still didn’t show up and he wondered whether or not to call her, but he realized he didn’t know her number. He was all for blowing off work, but this was something she just didn’t seem to do. 

After a few more minutes, the phone finally rang. He answered it, “Hello?”

“Hey,” Carrie said softly from the other side, “I won’t be able to make it into work today.”

“Is everything okay?” 

“Um...not really. I’m in jail.” 

“Do you need someone to come and get you?” 

“Open the shop, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.” 

“I’m on my way.” Hyde hung up the phone and locked the door behind him. Grooves could wait. 

He didn’t even know what she was in jail for, but as badass as Carrie was he figured she’d been in there before, but she sounded scared and nervous. She must be in serious trouble. 

He got inside and was taken back to where she was being held. There were a significant amount of women in the cell with her. Most seemed to be on edge, some used to this. 

Carrie noticed him from the bench and got up, “Hyde, you didn’t need to come. They said they’d release me in a few hours.” 

“Don’t worry about that, I paid your bail.”

Her eyes widened, “Did they tell you?” 

“What you’re in for?” His brow raised, “No they didn’t mention it.” 

She breathed a sigh of relief as the guard came and opened the cell, pushing her out rather forcefully he noticed. Almost like she had some sort of disease the officer didn’t want to catch. 

Carrie was silent as they made their way out of the precinct. She didn’t say a word until they were in the El Camino, “Thanks,” She whispered. 

“Look, you seem scared and you don’t have to invite me into your business, but you can tell me what happened, I’ve been in your situation before.” 

“No, you haven’t.”

“I’ve been arrested. I’m on probation.” 

“This is different,” She looked down at her hands, “You can fire me if you want. I’ll understand.”

“Carrie, why would I fire you?”

“I was arrested last night because a party I went to got busted.” 

He raised an eyebrow, “A busted party?” 

“We were renting out the space. We made a deal to do so once a month, but I guess police got word and shut it down, but not before arresting all of us involved...” 

“What sort of stuff was going on? Drugs?” Hyde was confused with where this story was going. 

“Hyde...it was a gay party. Cops heard what was going on and came in to bust it up.”

“Oh.” He sat for a moment, taking the weight of what she said in. 

“So I understand if you don’t want me working at Grooves anymore. I get it. You did what you had to do.” 

“Carrie, I’m not going to fire you, that’s ridiculous.” 

“But I’m a lesbian.”

He sighed, “Why would I care? You can be with whoever you want, it doesn’t affect me.” 

“But it’s against the law.” 

“Carrie, I don’t give a fuck about what the law says. I like you and you keep Grooves together. You’re not going anywhere.” 

“Thank you,” She was a little teary eyed and gave him a tight hug which he reciprocated. 

He finally pulled away, “Okay, enough of that. Let’s go open the store.”

She smiled and gave a little nod and they were on their way. 

_____________________________________________  
Meanwhile in Madison...

Donna was struggling to not fall asleep in this lecture. Who the hell signs up for an 8am class? Her apparently. There should be a warning against this. 

All of the sudden she felt something hit her arm. She turned around and saw a wadded up piece of paper. She picked it up and unravelled it: Fancy seeing you around here Blondie. 

Donna was startled and a little freaked out as she looked around the room to identify who might have thrown it. But then a few rows back she saw him. The guy from the bar over a month ago she had flirted with per Sara’s suggestion. He waved at her, a goofy grin on his face. 

She mouthed, “Passing notes, really?” 

He shrugged and patted an empty seat next to him. She looked up toward the professor who was droning on about the origins of human life and she took the opportunity to sneak a few rows behind without causing too much disturbance. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked. 

“Well it looks like I’m taking an Anthropology lecture,” She raised her eyebrow, “This your scene?”

He shrugged, “It fills a requirement. Plus, I don’t mind getting up early.”

“Really? I desperately miss sleeping in.” 

“So what have you been up to?” 

“Eh, mainly just doing schoolwork. I went to Chicago last month,” She grimaced, thinking about how that all went down. She never apologized to Jackie. She had too much pride. She didn’t mean everything she said, but she didn’t not mean it either. It was complicated. 

“Well that sounds like quite the vacation from Madison.”

“Yeah, well it’s better than the town I’m from originally. There’s nothing to do there.” 

“I’m sure you always found something to do with your friends.”

She nodded and smiled, “You know, we really did.” 

The two kept whispering back and forth for the rest of the class. When the professor dismissed the students, Randy turned to Donna, “So do you want to get a cup of coffee?” 

“You know, I think I’d like that.” She smiled and the pair headed out the door toward the campus coffee shop. 

_______________________________________

Back in Point Place....

Grooves had a relatively busy day which Carrie was thankful for. It was a nice distraction from the ordeal last night. When they were closing up, Hyde said from the other side of the room, “I can drop you off. Or maybe you want to come have a beer? Or other stuff.” 

Carrie waggled her eyebrows and laughed, “What kind of stuff?” 

Hyde grinned, “The good stuff. Fez might want to join in if he’s home. He’s a little pervy, but he’s mostly harmless I promise.”

Carrie smiled, “Sounds like a plan.” 

The pair continued closing up and then got into Hyde’s El Camino and headed back to his apartment. He unlocked the door and let Carrie in and they were immediately bombarded by a frantic Fez rushing around the living room. 

“Fez...Fez...FEZ!” Hyde shouted before he got his attention.

“Ay!” He rubbed his hand over his forehead, “What?”

“What are you doing man?”

“Oh,” He slowed down a bit and took a deep breath, “I got a letter from my home this morning. My mama’s very sick so I need to go home and help take care of her.”

“Jeez man, is she going to be okay?”

Fez shrugged, “I hope so but I’ve been away for a long time so it’s a good idea I go home just in case.” 

Hyde crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, “Did you get a flight?” 

“Oh yeah, I just have to make sure I have everything before Amy from the salon picks me up and takes me to the airport.” 

“Well, have a safe trip man. I hope everything goes well.” He paused and then gestured to Carrie, “This is Carrie by the way. That’s Fez.”

Fez gave her a little wave, “I’m usually much more charming, I promise.” 

“Oh, I bet you are,” She smiled, “But with the circumstances you seem to be holding up okay.” 

Fez turned to Hyde, “I like this one.” 

Hyde nodded, “Yeah she’s a cool chick.” 

“Oh stop, I’m flattered,” Carrie responded sarcastically, batting her eyelashes and fanning herself before rolling her eyes. 

Fez continued gathering his stuff until he had it all together. Carrie and Hyde moved to the couch and sat down. They turned on the tv and started flicking through the channels. Hyde got up and grabbed her a beer. When Fez was all ready to go, he said goodbye to the two and headed out the door, meeting his coworker downstairs. 

Carrie turned to Hyde, “So where is this good stuff you were bragging about?” 

Hyde grinned and got up from the couch to grab his weed and rolling papers from his room. When he came back out, Carrie had taken her shoes off, making herself comfortable on the couch. 

After they got their own little circle going, Carrie passed the joint back to Hyde and said, “So tell me about her.”

He didn’t have to be an idiot to know who she was talking about and a goofy grin appeared on his face, “Jackie? She’s something that’s for sure.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know her. Describe her to me.” 

He took a hit and then sighed happily, “Well, she is kind of shrill. That’s one of the first things you notice about her. That and the fact that she’s smoking hot. Real preppy about it, she just looks like a good girl, y’know?” 

“Oh I know that type,” She grinned, “You wanna see the good girl go bad.” 

“Yes and no. We hated each other but everyone just treated her like shit so I felt the need to protect her. So it was never really about that.” 

“I see,” She nods, a grin still plastered on her face, “Continue.” 

“She’s tiny and even though she’s always in heels it doesn’t seem to make a difference. She has dark hair which is almost always perfectly curled despite the amount of time it takes her to do. If she doesn’t have it done it’s almost as curly as mine although she won’t admit it because she thinks it looks crazy,” He laughed, “She spends so much damn time getting ready, but it’s worth it and it makes her feel good, so why should I complain?” 

Carrie took another hit of the joint before passing it back to Hyde, “Yeah, we definitely take a long time to get ready.” 

He rolled his eyes, “She comes off as really narcissistic but it’s all an act. She’s one of the most caring people I’ve ever met and if I said that to our friends, they’d laugh at me. It’s bullshit. They don’t see her like I do.” 

Carrie smiled, “Hyde, I had no idea you were such a softie.” 

He scoffed, “I am not.” 

Though he wanted to roll his eyes, he couldn’t keep a grin off his face. Guess that was the Jackie effect. 

She leaned back against the arm of the couch, “I can’t wait to meet her.” 

“Whenever she comes back to Point Place that’s definitely happening.” 

“You think she’d like me?”

Hyde shrugged, “Jackie’s got her opinions...but she’s not that quick to cast people out. She didn’t get along with Donna and teased her, but genuinely cared for her...I mean before everything happened.” 

Carrie’s gave a puzzled expression, “Before everything happened? What do you mean?”

Hyde sighed, “I don’t even know man. Donna blew up at her for some reason and they fell out. As far as I know they haven’t talked in a month. I know she still cares though. She just has a bad way of showing it.”

“I get that,” she nodded, pursing her lips, “Well thanks for the sharing circle but I’m starving so can we order a pizza or something?” 

Hyde laughed and nodded in agreement, heading over to the kitchen to find something for the pair to eat. They continued their evening like this, finally getting their pizza until the effects wore off late into the night. When he felt sober enough, he took Carrie home. As he was leaving her in the doorway he cleared his throat, “It’ll be okay. One day, y’know? This can’t go on forever.”

Carrie smiled softly, “I hope so. You’re a pretty cool boss. Never thought I’d get this lucky.” 

“Good night. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Hyde responded, showing himself back to the Camino. ‘What a night,’ he thought to himself and he started the car, heading back home to end this hectic day.


	16. Sheer Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Halloween and the gang has reunited in Point Place with some new faces.

The gang was all back in Point Place. Jackie was regretting the fact that she was going to have to see Donna soon. It’d been over two months and the two hadn’t even bothered to speak. Jackie didn’t know what to say and she couldn’t believe Donna hadn’t even bothered to apologize. But she’d promised to be on her best behavior so that they could make this night special. 

It was Halloween. The gang hadn’t cared about this holiday for as long as Jackie could remember, but they thought it would be all fun to meet up. Fez was still gone so the gang would be another member down. She hated to think of Hyde all on his own in Point Place most of the time. It was just a sign of growing up she guessed. 

She sat on Hyde’s bed as she waited for him to get out of the shower. She considered joining him, but she was too tired. Plus it would ruin her makeup she applied on the car ride over. She decided it might be fun to dress up this year so she decided to be a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader. She had pants on instead of the shorts due to the weather and her hat tucked over her shoulders and resting on her upper back. 

Hyde was just going to wear his usual attire she was sure. She could never get him to dress up for anything. When he walked in the room in his towel he grinned at her, “Nice outfit.” 

“Well, I thought I may as well be festive for the occasion,” Jackie boasted as she slid off the bed, “Which is much more than I can say for you, Mr. Sweater and Jeans.”

“What can I say? It’s who I am.” 

Jackie rolled her eyes, but couldn’t keep a smile off her face. She skipped to the door, “I’ll wait outside, I don’t want you getting any ideas...” She winked and walked out to the living room despite Hyde’s protests. 

The gang decided to all meet up at Hyde’s apartment, so Jackie went around the living room putting out snacks. She knew their gang didn’t need the layout of treats or anything but Jackie just loved to host so she insisted. She also had time to hang up little orange and black streamers and put out a few pumpkins. Hyde didn’t fight it because he knew he wouldn’t win and he honestly liked the colors. 

As she put out a small bowl of candy corn, she heard a knock on the door. She hurried over to the door and opened it to find a tall woman with brown curly hair was standing there dressed in a catsuit and a little black mask over her face. 

“Hey,” the woman said nervously, looking at Jackie, “I’m Carrie, Hyde invited me?” 

“Oh yeah!” Jackie said, remembering the conversation about his coworker coming along. She opened the door wide enough for her to step in, “Wow, your costume is great.”

Carrie looked Jackie up and down, a small smirk on her face, “Thanks, so is yours. You’re much prettier in person.” Jackie looked confused, but blushed slightly. Carrie clarified, “Oh, Hyde told me about you.” 

Jackie raised an eyebrow, “Did he now?”

Carrie nodded with a small laugh, “Oh yeah, it was something. Good things, don’t worry.” She went over to the couch and took a few pieces of candy corn as she plopped down, making herself comfortable. Jackie felt obliged to follow her. She sat down in the spot next to her. 

Carrie found it hard not to keep staring at Jackie so her eyes just kept flicking up to the decorations surrounding her, “I’ll take it this was your doing. I can’t see Hyde putting all of this stuff up.” 

“Oh he complained at first. He’s just learned to deal with it after all these years.”

“That’s not hard to believe.” She ate a piece of candy corn, “So how long are you gonna be in Point Place?”

“Just till the end of the weekend. I can’t take too much time off work y’know.” 

“I bet, not all of us can be blessed to have Hyde as a boss.” 

Jackie laughed, “Yeah, consider yourself lucky.” 

“Oh, I do,” Carrie thought back to a month ago and looked up at Jackie who had an odd look in her eye when Hyde walked out of the door. Jackie at least convinced him to wear an orange sweater with his jeans. 

He looked between the two of them, “What’s going on? Are you two talking about me?” 

Jackie batted her eyelashes innocently, “Noooo, we’re just getting to know each other.” 

Hyde grinned, obviously knowing Carrie’s secret but he held back a comment and lucky for them there was another knock at the door. 

Hyde walked over to open it and just as Jackie feared it was Donna, but she was with some...guy. Who the hell is that? Jackie thought. She’d prayed she’d be on her own or at least with Sara so she was off to herself but this was new. 

Jackie was supposed to be the bigger person but she could not control herself. Carrie noticed Jackie clenching her fist and releasing it slowly and saw the look she was giving Donna. It was angry but it was also full of hurt she could tell. ‘Great, drama to be filled in on,’ she thought. 

Donna looked past Hyde to Jackie for a moment. There seemed to be a glimmer of sadness behind her eyes but immediately she plastered a grin on her face, stepping into the apartment. Hyde seemed shocked, himself. 

“This is Randy, he’s my boyfriend.” 

Jackie choked on thin air. Donna’s head snapped to her, “What?” 

“Nothing, I didn’t say anything.” Jackie threw up her hands and stared down the bowl of chips. ‘Oh, god this was going to be hard. Am I really supposed to bite my tongue at this “relationship”?’ 

Hyde cleared his throat and shook Randy’s hand and gave Donna an awkward hug, “This is Carrie. She works with me.” Carrie gave the two an awkward wave. 

“Leo end up being too stoned to control?” Donna laughed. 

Hyde shook his head, “Well...no. Carrie has been working for me for a few months. She helps take over the shop when I need to be out for a few days. He put his hands on Jackie’s shoulders, causing her to turn back around, “And this is Jackie, which you could probably already tell.” 

“Steven, what a sweet introduction,” Jackie said sarcastically. She gave Randy an awkward smile, “Welcome.” 

Carrie snickered at Jackie’s sarcasm and she shot her a grin in return. ‘Well at least someone is on my side. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad after all.’

The gang delved into awkward conversation. Jackie desperately wanted someone to bring up the elephant in the room, but for once kept her mouth shut for fear Donna would start a fight. Hyde awkwardly tried to get to know Randy. Jackie listened to the usual personal questions that were asked when someone new was there. Where are you from? What do you do? What music do you like? Jackie didn’t particularly care for the answers so she just looked at her nails. 

Carrie nudged her with her elbow and gestured toward the kitchen. The two went off and Hyde’s gazed followed despite Randy’s incessant rambling about home life in Minnesota. 

“Do you want to fill me in?” Carrie whispered to Jackie once they were in the kitchen.

“We don’t have enough time for that,” Jackie rolled her eyes, opening the fridge and grabbing two beers. She handed one to Carrie, “But sit down so I can tell you anyway.” 

Jackie kept looking back into the living room to make sure no one was eavesdropping. She told her about Donna and Eric, her friendship with Donna, and the fight at her birthday. 

“She never even apologized to you? So do I kick her ass now or later?” 

Jackie giggled, “We need to talk, but that’s going to be impossible with the new boyfriend, plus I shouldn’t have to talk first. I have nothing to apologize for. She’s the one who ruined my birthday.”

“Fair enough....y’know I heard you were quite bubbly. I hope this won’t ruin that.” 

“Oh, I just gotta get a couple more drinks in me,” She laughed and finished her beer. 

Hyde walked in as the pair were in a fit of giggles, “What’s going on here?” 

Carrie raised an eyebrow, “Oh nothing, just stealing your girlfriend.”

Jackie giggled again and Hyde had a smirk on his face, “Now that I wouldn’t mind.”

“Pig!” They both said in unison and then yelled jinx. 

Jackie’s attention finally turned back to Hyde, “Did you get tired of the boy toy?” 

Hyde rolled his eyes, “Be nice.”

Jackie looked around, “Who are you talking to? Does that sound like me?” 

“You two are a mess together. I regret inviting you now.” He stuck his finger out and pointed at Carrie. 

“Someone’s jealous,” She retorted and stuck her tongue out. 

Hyde opened his mouth to say something but there was a knock at the door. He went over to answer it and it was Kelso. 

“Thank God,” Donna mumbled, desperately wanting another member of the group to show up.

“Don’t worry, the most handsome man is here now.” Kelso sauntered in and plopped down on the couch. 

“Now that everyone’s here are we finally going to go do something?” Donna piped up and for once tonight Jackie agreed. 

“Yeah, why’d you ask us all here?” 

“Well I was reading about how there’s an old insane asylum 30 minutes outside of Point Place...I mean if y’all aren’t too scared.” 

Jackie’s eyes widened, “Steven...I don’t know.” 

“Oh come on Jackie, are you scared of ghosts?” Donna piped up with a grin.

She scoffed, “No. Just think it’s a waste of a costume.” 

“Well I am!” Kelso whined, “What if they wanna possess me or something? I’m hot. I’m useful to them.” 

Hyde rolled his eyes, “No one wants to possess you, pigeon brain.” 

“I’m down,” Randy added. 

“Me too,” Donna said with a nod.

Jackie crossed her arms over her chest. She looked over at Carrie who hadn’t said anything. She looked between Hyde and Jackie nervously, “Look Hyde invited me so if that’s what he wants to do, I feel obliged to go along.” 

“Kill joy,” Jackie responded. 

Donna laughed and Jackie shot her a look in response to shut her up which thankfully worked. 

“It’ll be fine,” Hyde grinned and walked over to Jackie, taking her hand. 

“You’re never going to hear the end of this, y’know,” She said trying to angrily take her hand away, but he clung on. 

“When do I ever?” He chuckled and rolled his eyes. The decision was final. 

_______________________________________________

Donna, Kelso, and Randy fit into Randy’s car and followed behind the El Camino where Carrie, Jackie, and Hyde were. 

Jackie was going back and forth between gossiping with Carrie and giving Hyde an earful for the asylum. Hyde didn’t really care though, he’d tuned her out a while ago. Truthfully, if they were alone in the car things would be going a lot differently...he shook his head, trying to clear his mind of dirty thoughts. 

“We should have gone to a club, really been able to show off our outfits,” Jackie whined to Carrie. 

“I’m not much of a club person,” Carrie responded nonchalantly. 

“Why not? You’re so gorgeous, I’m sure the guys would be all over you.” 

Carrie looked nervously over at Hyde before turning back to Jackie, “Thanks.”

Hyde pulled up on the street, “Okay, we’re here.” 

Jackie looked around, “I don’t see it.”

“That’s because we can’t park right next to it. We’d get caught for breaking an entering instantly.” 

They all got out of the cars and waited for Hyde to make the first move forward. Jackie was shaking out of half nervousness and half just being cold so Hyde wrapped his denim jacket around her. She smiled softly and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. 

“So how are we going to get in?” Donna asked. 

“Well Kelso can go check for a break in the fence or we can pick the front lock,” Hyde responded. 

“The break in the fence is probably more subtle,” Randy added. 

“Of course, but my baby wants to show off his lock picking skills to his new friends,” Jackie grinned causing Hyde to squeeze her tighter and press quick kisses to her neck. 

“Ew, we don’t need to see that!” Carrie crossed her arms over her chest. 

Hyde flipped her off, him and Jackie both laughing. “Look, I kept it together when I was in the car.” 

Jackie blushed, leaning back into him. 

“Oh my god they’re going to fuck in an old insane asylum...” Carrie said causing the rest of the group to laugh. 

“Kelso go check for breaks in the fence!” Donna said, wanting to hurry this process up. Kelso immediately listened to her and rushed off to check the perimeter. 

“You send the idiot to go check?” Randy asked Donna, leaning against the door of his car. 

“Well, yeah. That way if someone gets caught, it’s going to be him.” 

“Smart,” He nodded, wrapping an arm loosely around her waist. 

Carrie was rapidly starting to feel like a fifth wheel. Jackie was getting flustered just having Steven pressed against her. Why’d he always do that after I’m supposed to be annoyed at him? She was worried she was going to moan and traumatize her friends so she bit her lip and made a movement to pull away. Hyde released his hands and she turned around to face him. 

“What?” He asked softly. 

Jackie looked over to make sure Carrie couldn’t hear and then leaned up and whispered into his ear, “I don’t want to have sex in an insane asylum.”

Hyde burst out laughing, causing the whole group to look at the pair. Jackie blushed deep red with embarrassment, “Well then keep it in your pants,” He responded to her loud enough for the group to hear. 

She smacked his chest and scoffed, “You’re the one who can’t keep his dirty hands off me.” 

Carrie’s eyes went wide as she shifted over to standing by Donna and Randy instead. The pair were laughing. 

“This is pretty normal for them,” Donna said, “Hyde always has some sort of dickhead comment.” 

Carrie noticed how Donna really wasn’t talking poorly of Jackie. Maybe their fight really was a big misunderstanding. She wanted to bring it up, but now wasn’t the time. Kelso came running back. 

“And?” Hyde asked. 

“Yeah, just like 5 minutes away we’ll be able to step over the fence.” 

“Nice,” Hyde nodded. The group all began to follow Kelso. Randy pulled a few flashlights out of his trunk before heading towards the fence and gave one to Kelso and one to Hyde, keeping one for himself. 

Kelso stepped over first, followed by Hyde who lifted Jackie up and over so she didn’t trip, Randy and Donna, and Carrie behind them. Hyde took to the front after they got through. It was dark despite only being like 8:30pm. The building was once white, but covered in dirt and vines overgrowing from the base. Some of the windows were boarded up, some were left in tact but broken. It was clear no one had been here in a long time. 

Hyde led them up to the front and attempted to open it, but discovered it was locked which made sense of course. He briefly let go of Jackie’s hand he’d been holding and pulled his lockpick out of his back pocket. Carrie walked up to them at the front and nudged Jackie’s shoulder, giving her a look of encouragement. 

He undid the lock with little trouble. Jackie just shook her head. Nobody outside this group would know about their antics. Bad for business, you know. 

They all creeped through the door slowly. They left the door open a little. Jackie half expected it to slam behind like a horror movie. 

“So what exactly is the plan here?” Donna asked. 

“Look around, see if we find anything cool.” Hyde responded. 

“Break some shit,” Carrie added which caused Hyde to grin. 

Jackie stayed close to Hyde. Kelso came up to Carrie who was holding the flashlight for both of them but she kept trying to get away from him and stand closer to Jackie which caused her to giggle. Donna and Randy seemed to be getting familiar with one another. Jackie didn’t know this girl. Is this how things are going to be? Is this our group now? 

“We should split up and look for clues. Carrie and I need to get to know each other better,” Kelso said, a suggestive grin on his face. 

Carrie scoffed and shoved him away from her. Hyde laid one right into his shoulder which caused him to shriek. 

“Settle down, Fred. We’re not splitting up,” Hyde responded. 

“If we split up, I’m not going with you,” Carrie stated. 

“I’ll go with her when we split up so I can tell her about what a pig you are!” Jackie responded with a grin on her face. Carrie turned to her and gave her a high five. 

“Everyone’s ganging up on me, it’s not fair,” He whined. 

“Hey man, it’s okay.” Randy put a hand on Kelso’s shoulder. 

“Well it’s good to know I have a friend.” Kelso said, eyeing the three next to him.

“Don’t be a baby, Michael.” Jackie glared. 

“Jesus, I thought the fighting would stop since you broke up!” Donna interrupted. 

Jackie shifted uncomfortably and looked at the ground. Great so now this is being brought up. She glanced at Hyde who looked uncomfortable as well. 

“Let’s just get moving,” Hyde said and led them through the dark lobby of the old facility. There was a few chairs remaining - some knocked over or broken. There was a front desk with nothing on it left. The paperwork would have been moved to the newer facility or to public records. 

They passed through doors behind the desk which brought them to the hospital section of the facility - there were about 10 rooms each with their hospital beds still in there. No tools or crazy shit as Hyde would have wanted but Kelso sure was thankful. 

“Thanks,” Carrie whispered to Jackie. 

“For what?” Jackie looked confused as they were now behind the others. Hyde had turned around when they fell behind but noticed them in conversation and kept moving forward. 

“For sticking up for me. I know that’s why you roasted Kelso.” 

“Well he deserves it after what he’s put everyone through.” 

“I’m sorry it got so awkward.”

Jackie shook her head, “Not your fault. She’s right even if she didn’t need to point it out. We still bicker like that, but it’s natural. If Eric were here she’d be bickering with him the same way.”

“Do you miss him?” 

“Who, Michael? Hell no.”

Carrie shook her head, “Not Michael, Eric.” 

Jackie paused for a moment. It’s not that she thought of Eric really at all, but she did notice a shift in the group dynamic. Donna used to come to her for problems. She’s not sure if that would be the case if Eric were around, but she’s certain they probably would be closer, “I do, I guess. He always treated me like I was a huge bitch to the group, but in private he could be really sweet. I used to think Donna could do better, but I think they’re kind of perfect for each other.”

“Do you think they’ll be together?”

“Donna and Eric have always been attached. When Donna dated someone who wasn’t him, she wasn’t herself. She’s not herself now. But he’s not here and I think she is just trying to fill the void.”

“Not keen on the new man then?” 

Jackie shrugged, “I don’t have anything against him.”

“But he’s not Eric.”

Jackie thought for a moment before giving Carrie a nod. “The group is difficult. I took a long time before I was accepted. The group took a year to accept my relationship with Steven. We took years for even Steven to accept it,” She shook her head, “The point is, anything that upsets the dynamic makes the group uncomfortable.” 

“I hope me being here doesn’t make everyone too uncomfortable.”

“You’re a relief to this whole night. I get to give Steven a bit of a break,” She laughed. 

“I doubt he’d want a break from you when you’re dressed like that,” Carrie raised her eyebrow with a grin. 

Jackie blushed and looked up toward the group that was about 10 feet ahead of them, “Come on, let’s go.”

They caught up with the rest of the group that was walking up the first flight of stairs and exited into another corridor. 

They came into a large room filled with tables and chairs. “Anyone up for arts and crafts?” Donna asked. It was clear this was a common room for patients to gather together and have social time. The aura of the room felt very off. Jackie bit her lip, looking around the room. There were so many cobwebs it made her skin crawl. 

Hyde handed Kelso the flashlight and slipped his way back toward where Jackie was standing. Carrie went up with the rest of the group who was examining the room for anything interesting. Hyde wrapped his arms around her waist and pressing soft kisses to the side of her face. Jackie giggled, “Happy with your conquest?”

“Oh, yeah. But my mind is on something else...” He ran his hands up to her chest which caused her to gasp and swat his hands away. 

“Steven, we’re in front of our friends!” She whispered harshly. 

He kissed her roughly and then pulled away, causing her to stagger backward until he caught her, pulling her close to him once more. 

“Let’s go,” Jackie mumbled, sneaking backwards toward the stairwell, leading Hyde out of the building and back toward the car. 

_____________________________________________

Jackie rested on Hyde’s chest, looking up at the stars that were just barely peaking through the clouds in the night sky. They were lying in the bed of the El Camino, a blanket covering both of them, though they’d already gotten fully dressed again. Jackie hasn’t actually taken that much off, Hyde seemed more than excited to have Jackie in her costume. 

“You planned for this, didn’t you?” Jackie asked, leaning up to look at his face. He raised an eyebrow at her accusation, causing her to continue, “Why else would you have the blanket?” 

“For all the romantic dates I have planned,” He chuckled. Jackie gave him a look, “Fine, you got me. Are you mad?” 

Jackie grinned, “Of course I’m not mad, but how’d you know you were going to get rid of em?”

“You seem to forget I’m a genius.” He paused, “Donna’s preoccupied and Kelso will do anything to try to impress Carrie.” 

“So you threw Carrie to the wolves to get some action?” 

Hyde laughed, “No. I’m not that meticulous. I wanted to come here. The blanket was for after.” 

“After?” 

“After the gathering. When everyone went home. Don’t you see how nice the stars look?” He looked back up toward the sky.

“Are you high?” She squinted, trying to read his expression. 

“No. Jackie,” He paused and then sat them both up, looking into her eyes, “I’m ready to come to Chicago with you. I’m going to ask Carrie to take over Grooves. I just needed to make sure she got along with the gang.”

Jackie smiled, “Planning and setting an elaborate test? You’ve learned well.” She pressed her lips to his. 

“Yeah, well this stays between us until I tell her.” 

Jackie gave the motion that her lips were sealed and then giggled. He leaned down and kissed her again until he heard yelling from behind them. 

“Asshole!” Donna yelled. 

“Yeah you ditched us!” Kelso whined. 

“Would you prefer if we’d done it in front of you?” Hyde bit back causing Jackie to smack him in the chest. 

“Pig,” She responded. 

“Hey, you dragged me.” He grinned and then pressed a sloppy kiss to the side of her head causing her to squeal.

“Good god they’re gonna go at it again,” Carrie looked away in horror. 

Randy had his arm around Donna as she gave the couple a sad smile, “Some things never change.”


	17. You Don’t Fool Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, I’m so sorry for the wait! I’ve been very busy with the semester, but I promise to have this wrapped up in the next two months!

Thanksgiving

Jackie sat on the stairs, her burgundy dress spilling over her knees. She looked over at the tables the Formans had set up for everyone. Despite Eric being gone they were still more than happy to host Thanksgiving. Well, Kitty was more than happy to host. She felt bad knowing that Mrs. Forman just wanted Eric there more than anything but he was still away for God knows how long. 

Hyde walked over, handing her a beer and sitting down on the step beside her. “Everything okay?” 

She shifted a bit, resting her head on his shoulder, “Yeah, I just feel bad about Eric. Mrs. Forman does all this and all she really wants is to see her son.”

Hyde nods, “Yeah I guess he made his decision though.” 

Jackie didn’t know who would be here. Fez was still away, no one knowing if he was coming back. Eric was in Africa, a similar situation with Fez. Bob had moved down to Florida, selling the house. A new couple had moved in with a small child - young probably a few years older than Hyde. Michael would probably be spending Thanksgiving in Chicago with Brooke’s family. Laurie only showed up once in a blue moon so it really was hard to say. 

Hyde squeezed her thigh and she gave him a smile of encouragement. “Your birthday is tomorrow.”

“I’m aware...” He gave her a smirk, “Get me something?” 

“There might be a thing or two planned.” 

He pressed an eager kiss to her lips and she couldn’t control her giggling, “Settle down we’re upstairs.” 

“Everyone’s in the other room,” His lips hovered over her neck. 

A shiver ran down her spine, “We’re not doing this here,” She stood up and grabbed Hyde’s hand, pulling him behind her. They made it through the kitchen door just in time to see Donna and Randy walk through the sliding door. 

“Oh,” Jackie froze in her tracks, stunned. 

“Jackie,” Donna spat out. 

“Donna,” Jackie retorted. 

Hyde looked between the two of them. He really didn’t expect this nonsense to be going on three months later. 

Kitty turned around, “Oh good Donna you made it! And you brought a friend...” She gave Randy a look. Jackie gripped Hyde’s hand. 

“Actually Mrs. Forman, he’s my boyfriend.”

Kitty looked stunned, but she refocused herself on the dishes she was preparing in the kitchen, “Well, uh. Why don’t you kids get all set up in the basement as usual?” 

“Actually Mrs. Forman we-“ Jackie went to protest then was cut off.

“What?” Kitty asked. 

“They were planning to do something you wouldn’t approve of,” Donna retorted. 

Jackie glared at her. Kitty looked disgusted, “I don’t want to know about it.” She looked back at Donna, “You two better go down with them.” 

Donna laughed quietly to herself and followed Hyde and Jackie down the stairs to the basement. Jackie groaned, sitting on Hyde’s lap when he got to his usual chair. She rested her head in his neck, “This is torture,” She whined. 

Randy sat there twiddling his thumbs. Hyde cleared his throat, “How are you doing man?” 

“I’m alright. Semester’s sucked but I think I can pull through for finals.” He nodded, sensing the uneasy energy. 

“You’ll be fine, you’re stressing out over nothing,” Donna patted his knee reassuringly. Jackie rested her legs on the side of the couch, “Comfortable?” Donna asked, giving her a look. 

“I could be more comfortable but you two are here,” Jackie smirked, running her hand through Hyde’s hair. He grinned and squeezed her thigh. Donna rolled her eyes. 

“Have you still been writing?” Hyde asked Donna. 

“Yeah, but I haven’t been able to get into any journalism classes. Maybe next semester. You usually have to be older.” Hyde nodded. “How is the shop?” 

“Great, actually. I’m giving the keys over to Carrie next week.” 

Jackie beamed knowing Hyde was about to join her in Chicago so soon. She also caught Donna’s small smile at them and sighed. She was about to suggest they go talk it out in the driveway when they heard enthusiastic screaming coming from upstairs. The four looked puzzled at one another, springing up from their seats. 

Hyde followed by Jackie and then Donna and Randy trekked up the stairs into the kitchen. Kitty was clung onto someone in the sliding doorway. 

“Kitty, let the boy breathe!” Red said from behind the pair. When Kitty pulled away Jackie smiled brightly and Hyde grinned. 

“Eric you’re okay!” Jackie gave him a tight hug, stepping past Hyde on the way. 

“Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be?” Eric responded in a smartass tone. 

“Well you know all those crazy diseases over there.” Kitty responded nervously, looking to Jackie for backup. She just nodded. 

“Hyde, good to see ya man.” He gave him a quick hug then looked between him and Jackie. He kept staring at her hand, “Hyde man, where’s the ring?” 

Jackie blushed deep red, “Uh, I said no.”

“Long story,” Hyde brushed off Forman. 

Eric stared at Donna. Her eyes were full of hurt and he couldn’t quite tell why until Randy stepped out from behind her, “Hey man, I’m Randy.”

Eric didn’t have to ask who he was or why he was there. Donna turned and ran to the basement and for the first time in months, Jackie followed after her. 

Jackie climbed down the stairs and saw Donna pacing back and forth in front of the TV. 

“What, did you come down here to gloat?” Donna spat at Jackie. 

Jackie looked stunned, “Donna why would I do that?”

“Seems like the Jackie thing to do.”

“Look, I’m not the monster you think that I am. We used to be best friends, what happened to us?” 

“I don’t know Jackie. We’re just too different.”

“That doesn’t matter. Steven and I are really different, but we work. We used to work too, but something else was up. These people at college changed you Donna.”

“I don’t want to be stuck here Jackie! College was my way out. I can’t cling here anymore. My dad’s not even here.” 

“Donna, this is as much of your home as Bob’s was. It’s all of our home. We grew up here.” 

“You came along later, doesn’t count.” 

“Don’t shut me out because of your own insecurities.” Jackie took a step forward, attempting to look Donna in the eye, “You hurt me real bad and never expressed any remorse, but I know you have it. I’ve seen the way you look Donna. You look trapped...helpless. What’s going on?”

Donna sunk down onto the couch, “I’m flunking. My friends are all doing great and I’m flunking. And I feel like I don’t even fit in.” 

Jackie sat down next to her, “Donna, it’s okay to not do well your first semester in college.”

“I’ve always done well in school. And it’s not just that. Everyone’s so far apart that it’s hard to even act normal when we get back together. We just hear about how great your job is going, how great your relationship is, how great Kelso’s family is. And what do I have? No family to come home to, no job, and I’m failing school.”

“Donna we just talk about the positive things. Not everything is easy. You can’t think Steven and I’s relationship is perfect. It’s a total fucking mess half the time.” Donna shrugged. Jackie bit her lip, “Are you happy with Randy?”

“We have a good time.” 

“That didn’t answer the question.”

“I’m not happy in general. I figured this was good enough.”

“You still love Eric.”

“Of course I do, but I didn’t know he was going to walk through that door.” She hid her face in her hands, shaking her head, “I completely fucked this.”

“If it’s meant to be, it will happen, Donna.” Jackie rubbed her back reassuringly, “Maybe this space apart will be what you need. But I think you should break up with Randy. It’s making you feel guilty and having Eric here is only making it worse.”

She sat up and looked at Jackie, “Well what happens when he goes away again? I’m just supposed to be all alone?” 

“Maybe being by yourself will be good. That way you can take the time to get over him or have a strong foundation to let your relationship rebuild.” 

“But we have to travel home together.”

“Yeah, that’s the problem,” Jackie tapped her fingers on the seat. “He could always take the bus? Or you could just wait until you get back to put it off. But you should probably talk to Eric too.”

“Ugh, this is a such a fucking mess!”

“No decision is easy. If I could, I’d make it for you.” Jackie sighed, “I’d be willing to help in whatever way if I can.” 

“Thanks...when did you get so wise?”

“Donna, I’ve always been a genius, I thought we’ve been over this.” 

Donna laughed, “I’ve missed you.”

Jackie smiled, “I’ve missed you too.”


	18. We Will Rock You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Thanksgiving/Hyde’s birthday weekend.

Thanksgiving dinner had been interesting....Donna sat by Jackie for support. Jackie enjoyed having Donna back. Hyde sat to Jackie’s left and Randy to Donna’s right. Eric sat across from Hyde next to Red and Mrs. Forman. It was a relatively small Thanksgiving for them. 

Despite the drama with Donna, Jackie was content. She missed having her best friend for three months and to be quite honest, she missed Eric. He was never as bad as she teased him for. He was acting relatively fine about the whole situation. Calmer. Less twitchy. 

Kitty bombarded him with questions about Africa. “Are you eating enough? How long are you staying?” 

“Yes, mom, I’m eating enough. And it depends.”

“It depends?” Red questioned.

“I finished up my six month project, but I’ve been invited back next year.”

“Well that’s great!” Jackie said enthusiastically before she felt the eyes on her, “I mean, what? He did a good job, that’s something to be excited for.” 

“So at least the rest of the year, that’s cool,” Hyde added, patting Jackie’s knee, trying to save her from that one. 

“So you think teaching is going to be your path? You were never very good in school,” Donna laughed quietly, actually managing to look at Eric. 

“Yeah, well...things change I guess,” He responded and the two exchanged glances. 

The entire table felt tense. Jackie bit her lip, “You know it’s Steven’s birthday tomorrow?” Kitty’s face lit up and Hyde groaned, “You know he’s excited, he just doesn’t want to say anything.” 

“Didn’t I already talk to you about being a wuss about your birthday?” Red asked.

“Well, there was no foot in the ass so he probably didn’t get the message,” Eric added. 

“Good point son. That can be arranged if you like.” Red laughed. 

“Why that’s a killer offer, I already have plans.” Hyde responded.

“With me!” Jackie said, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Oh yeah, happy birthday Hyde.” Donna said dryly, but grinned at Jackie. 

“It’ll be the best one ever for my little Pud-“

“Don’t start.” Hyde said, covering Jackie’s mouth. 

She giggled. Everything seemed almost back to normal. Yet, everyone seemed to forget about Randy. He got up and excused himself from the table, heading into the kitchen. Everyone looked awkwardly at each other. Donna turned to Jackie as if to say “What do I do?” And Jackie gestured for her to follow. 

Donna got up and followed Randy out into the kitchen. He was headed for the door, “Wait, where are you going?”

“Donna, what are we doing here?” 

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ve been patient with you, but it’s painfully obvious you’re only with me as a rebound. But taking me to your ex’s parents’ house is something else...”

“Look, I didn’t know he was going to be here. He left six months ago.”

“And you guys didn’t even technically break up did you?”

“Well...”

“Donna,” He shook his head, “You’re great, but this is becoming too much drama for me to even be a part of.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

He raised an eyebrow, “Do you really wanna be with me?”

Donna avoided the question, looking at the floor, “How am I supposed to get back to school?”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to figure it out. Take care Donna.” 

Before Donna was able to protest, he was out the door, getting into the car. She sighed, taking a few moments before walking back into the living room. Everyone was in conversation, pretending like they didn’t just hear what happened. Eric looked curiously at Donna. 

“He left...just need to figure out how I’m gonna get home on Sunday.” 

“I’m sure we can get you a bus ticket,” Hyde said. 

“I can drive you,” Eric said. The table turned to look at Forman.

“Uh, thanks.” Donna said, biting her lip.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the Formans decided to pick the conversation back up and move on. They finished their dinner and it seemed just about normal. 

Jackie and Donna helped Mrs. Forman clean up the dishes. The guys headed down to the basement. 

Hyde took his usual seat, Forman sitting on the couch, “So you’re back now.” 

“Yep...still hanging out here?”

“Nah, I live with Fez. Or I did. He’s not around anymore.”

“Where did he go?” Eric asked. 

“Back to wherever the hell he’s from. Mom was sick so he decided to go back. He left before Halloween.”

“Wow, that’s a while...look if you need someone to fill the extra room, I’m going to be back for a while. Just not sure what I’m gonna do yet.”

“I’m gonna need someone to fill both rooms actually...I’m moving in with Jackie.”

“What?!” Eric’s eyes bugged wide, “Man you’ve really gone crazy.”

“Hey, I was going to marry her, that was worse,” Hyde said defensively. 

“Fair enough. I just can’t believe the one who always wanted to be alone is now all lovey dovey.” 

Hyde rolled his eyes, “Grow up Forman.” 

Eric laughed and the two sat and watched TV for a bit. He looked over at Hyde after ten minutes or so, “Do you have the stuff?” 

Hyde looked over at him, “Of course I have ‘the stuff’.” He pulled out a small baggy from his pocket, “You know, we should have done this before eating. Would’ve made more sense.” 

“Red would catch you and if he didn’t he definitely would have caught Jackie.” He laughed, pulling the already rolled joint from the bag. He figured him and Jackie would just do it quickly, probably during or before going at it, but that would have to wait. He really wasn’t one to do that sort of thing in front of people even if Fez had creeped on them before. That wasn’t to his knowledge. 

He lit the joint and took a hit before passing it over to Forman. He coughed which caused Hyde to chuckle. It’d been a while and it seemed like his body forgot it already. 

Donna came down a few moments later followed by Jackie. Jackie skipped over to Hyde. He couldn’t wipe the goofy grin off his face. She sat down on his lap and pressed a soft kiss to his neck, “Hey puddin’ pop.”

“Hey doll,” He ran his hand through her hair, passing her the joint. She took a hit and passed it to Donna who sat between the couple and Eric. 

“I thought we made the rule a while ago there’s none of that in the circle.” Eric protested. 

“You’re just jealous,” Jackie grinned. 

“I’m with Eric on this one. You two have always been too handsy.” 

“Come on, it’s almost my birthday!” He placed his hand on Jackie’s ass and squeezed it a little roughly, causing her to involuntarily squeal. She then blushed deep red. 

“My eyes!” Eric yelled and then shut his eyes after passing the joint back to Hyde. Jackie gazed at him as he took the hit, blowing the smoke in her face. She took the joint and did the same thing. After passing the joint to Donna, the two kept staring at each other. She finished the last of it then turned to Eric. 

“Let’s get out of here. I don’t want to witness what comes next.” Donna said. Eric nodded, getting up and following her out of the room out to the driveway. 

Jackie squealed as Hyde stood up, carrying her over his shoulder like he always did into the back room. He tossed her down on the bed, causing her to bounce for a few seconds. She giggled, looking up at Hyde with big eyes. He grinned and climbed on top of her. He pressed kisses to her lips and then trailed down her neck, sliding a hand up her leg, her dress material bunching up to her stomach. 

“Steven,” Jackie said quietly.

“Yes?” He stopped, looking up at her.

She giggled again, “We haven’t been here in a while.” 

He grinned goofily, “Yeah.” He continued running his hand up her thighs as she struggled to stifle her giggles. 

Hyde knew at this point even in a foggy state of mind that Jackie was always this giddy when high even when they were fooling around. It was a bit easier when they were at his apartment or her’s, but considering they were back in his old room he needed to be quiet. 

“Jackie?” 

“Hm?” She looked up at him with big questioning eyes and God did she ever look so beautiful. 

Hyde took a minute just staring at her before he responded, “You have to be quiet.” 

She pouted, running her hands up and down his chest, “But you like it when I’m loud.” 

“Yes, but do you really want to be caught like this?” 

She shrugged. Hyde rolled his eyes and kissed her again. He’s sure he’d figure something out. 

_________________________________________________

The pair finished up just in time for dessert. Donna and Eric teased them about being so hungry and Jackie tried not to slap Eric. It was good times as usual. 

Everyone was shooting hoops while Jackie sat on the hood of the El Camino. She wished she had on jeans this was kind of uncomfortable in a dress. When Hyde finally came over to sit with her she pulled out a small box and placed it in his hands. He looked dumbfounded. 

“Just open it,” Jackie said, rocking back and forth with anticipation.

Hyde rolled his eyes, “Jackie, I told you I didn’t want a present.”

“Yeah, well, get over it!” She said sternly before plastering on a sweet smile. 

“You get on my nerves, you know that?” He said, untying the little black ribbon and opening the blue box. His mouth dropped open in shock. “Jackie...”

“Do you like it?” She shifted nervously, suddenly second guessing herself. 

“Are you kidding me?!” He held picked up the tickets and stared at them. Surely he must be dreaming she didn’t actually get him...

“Led Zeppelin tickets, I know!” She nodded enthusiastically. “I mean, you’ve never been so I figured you would need to go.” 

He was still staring at the tickets, but a smile crept onto his face. God, he hadn’t felt this way since he was a kid. 

Jackie scooted closer to him when he still didn’t say anything. He turned his face to hers and planted a deep kiss to her lips. 

When they pulled away, he finally spoke, “Thank you.” 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Jackie replied, modestly. 

He gave her a look, “Jackie, it’s not nothing. It’s amazing. You’re amazing.” 

“Oh, I like this. Keep going!” She patted him on the knee, grinning. 

“Okay...you’re beautiful...” he pressed a kiss to her neck, “thoughtful,” and another, “Persistent,” a third...”Uh...beautiful.”

“Steven,” She pulled back giggling, “You already said that.”

“Get over here,” he grumbled and pulled her into his lap. 

She squealed as she fell down, “Happy birthday baby. You feel old yet?” 

“Yeah, the back pains are getting out of control,” He laughed, running a hand through her hair. 

Eric groaned, “Are you two at it again? You’re just like rabbits!” 

“Stick it Eric, we’re going to see Zeppelin tomorrow.” 

“WHAT?!” Donna and Eric shouted in unison.

Hyde held up the tickets and the two ran over to look at them, “Damn I heard about this but the tickets were sold out, Jackie how’d you get these?” Donna asked. 

Jackie shrugged, “I saved up and found someone willing to negotiate a fair price.” 

Hyde grinned, eyes trained on Jackie. Eric smiled as well, “Jackie, I think you’ve just made Hyde the happiest man alive.” 

________________________________________________  
The Next Day....

Jackie wanted to look really hot. She already did, but like really hot. It was Steven’s birthday after all. This is the first one he’s actually been excited about too. 

She woke him up to a very fun present and when they finished she started getting ready for the day. They would leave early since the concert was all the way in Green Bay. 

Jackie left the bathroom, her hair still in rollers as she rifled through her suitcase, looking for the perfect outfit. She brought so many options. 

She stood up, holding an off the shoulder sweater and a leather skirt that cut off right before the knee when she caught Hyde looking at her with a grin on his face, “What? Is there something on my face?” She asked.

“No, you just never let me see you before your hair’s done is all.” 

“So why are you grinning?”

“Cause you look beautiful.” 

Jackie rolled her eyes, “Yeah, right Steven.” She turned to head back to the bathroom. Hyde got up and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. 

“I mean it.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and she smiled. 

“You’ve gone so soft.” Jackie laughed, rubbing his cheek. She set down her clothes on the counter, letting down her hair as Hyde watched her. She had to move him out of the way when she applied hairspray. It was relaxing having him here with her. She didn’t feel judged despite the fact she used to not want Steven to see her before she was “presentable”. He was going to live with her - they were going to get married one day - it no longer mattered. 

Jackie got dressed and put her guitar pick necklace on and a shade of deep red lipstick to match. She slid on her knee high leather boots and put on her beret. She stopped in front of Hyde when everything was finished, “So how do I look now?”

Hyde grinned from his seat, “You make me want to be late to a Led Zeppelin concert.” 

Jackie beamed at the response, “Good answer.” 

Despite both of their urges, they grabbed their coats and headed out the door. 

The drive to the concert was long and Jackie dozed off a few times. She was tired from celebrating last night and this morning. Being apart reignited the physicality of their relationship. She was curious on how that would be when they moved in together. 

When Hyde parked the car, Jackie’s grin was massive. She was excited to share this moment with her boyfriend. He’s been waiting so long. 

“I love you,” Hyde said, running his hand through Jackie’s hair. 

She blushed. God she felt like she was 15 again, “I love you too. Happy birthday baby.” She gave him a soft kiss and climbed into his lap. They sat there for a while, not wanting to embrace the late Autumn chill. They talked a lot, made out a little, and shared a joint. Eventually it was time for them to get out of the car and head into the arena. 

They were about to head to their seats when they heard a familiar voice, “Hyde?” The couple turned around to see Carrie standing there with a shorter blonde woman, “You didn’t tell me you were coming to the show...hi Jackie.” 

“Hi,” Jackie grinned, “It was a last minute surprise!” 

“You didn’t mention you were coming either,” Hyde said.

“Well, April had an extra ticket but no one to go with.” Carrie grinned, hooking her arm over the blonde girl’s shoulder. 

“I’m April, by the way.” She smiled at Jackie and Hyde. 

“Oh, right. This is my boss Hyde and his girlfriend Jackie.” 

April reached out to shake hands with the couple. Carrie grinned, “Well hey, I’ll see you at work on Monday. Have a good time.” She winked at Hyde. 

“Oh you too.” Hyde said with a smirk. 

The pairs said their goodbyes and headed off to their seats. 

“Hey Steven...” Jackie started.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think Carrie and April are...y’know? On a date?”

“Definitely. Or she’s just trying to sleep with her.” 

Jackie gasped, getting all flustered, “I thought guys just fucked around like that.” 

“Why would only guys do that?” 

Jackie shrugged, “Girls always seem so romantic.” 

“Not in a lot of the movies I’ve seen,” Hyde chuckled and Jackie smacked his arm.

“You pig!”

“Hey, you brought it up.”

Jackie rolled her eyes as they finally got to their seats and sat down. 

When the concert started, Jackie had never seen Hyde so enthusiastic. He didn’t care about being zen and she’s pretty sure she saw him shed a tear. The show was amazing and though she wasn’t a big fan, she couldn’t help but dance along regardless. There were some crazy women there, throwing their bras onstage and such, and Jackie could see why. They were beautiful and talented. Just couldn’t be the life for her outside of any little scenario her and Steven liked to play in the bedroom. 

After the show, Steven kissed her deeply before heading out of the arena. Jackie was full of energy compared to earlier. Hyde was the same way. 

“Steven,” Jackie cooed. 

“Yes doll?”

“Can you give me a piggy back ride to the car?” Jackie batted her lashes. Hyde shook his head, but lowered himself down. Jackie giggled and jumped onto his back. Hyde stood up, holding onto her thighs as she hooked her arms over her neck.

When they got back to the car, Hyde put her down on the bed. Traffic looked a little hectic getting out of the lot. 

“Soooo...” Jackie swung her legs back and forth. “Did you have a good birthday?”

Hyde stood in front of her, hands on her knees, “The best.” 

Jackie beamed, “All I could want for my Puddin Pop.” 

Hyde laughed, helping Jackie up and opening her door for her. They sat in the car for a little while before starting the long journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s taken me a while to write this and it’s all over the place. I’ve taken liberties of course - Zep did not have a ‘79 US Tour and they probably didn’t go to Wisconsin. They were actually supposed to tour in the early 80s but John Bonham died suddenly. Anyway, a lot of this is headcannon stuff in their relationships and I promise it’ll get more of a focused story outside of just cute things going on with Jackie x Hyde. Also the chapter count might come up to 22 since this chapter was supposed to be all in 17.


	19. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Thanksgiving. Carrie gets a promotion and a new employee. Donna weighs her choices. Jackie receives an unexpected guest when preparing for Hyde to move in.

November came and went. Hyde was now 20. Jackie was back in Chicago getting ready for Hyde to move in this weekend. Only a few days left. 

Hyde was back at Grooves in Point Place. Eric was hanging around the shop today. He had informally moved into Hyde’s apartment. Bennie & the Jets by Elton John was playing over the speakers in the shop. Carrie and Hyde were both standing behind the counter. 

“Who’s the twink?” Carrie raised an eyebrow when Eric came in. 

Hyde chuckled, “That’s Eric.”

“Oh, that’s Eric. Huh. I can’t picture Donna with him.”

“Yeah, none of us could. Guess they kinda made sense after a while. A lot more sense than me and Jackie.”

Carrie shook her head, “You and Jackie make sense. Like opposites attract.” 

Hyde shrugged, “Um anyway...I didn’t end up hiring anyone else to manage the shop.” 

“Well it’ll be kind of hard to manage Grooves from Chicago,” Carrie said sarcastically. 

Hyde placed his hands in his pockets, fiddling with his keys as he thought of how to phrase what he’s been wanting to ask her for weeks. After a few moments he just spit it out, “Well, I was thinking you could run it.” 

Carrie raised a brow, “Oh, well. Yeah, but I don’t know if I could be the only employee that’s pretty lame. I also don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” 

“It’s not hard, but I’ll show you how to order shit and then it’ll be even easier. Plus, Eric needs a job, maybe you could train him.”

Carrie pursed her lips, “I guess I could do that. Hey dweeb, get over here!” 

Eric was startled and looked around the room, pointing at himself, “What do you mean me?”

“Duh,” Carrie responded. Hyde chuckled. 

“Damn you’re gonna have your employee bully me like this?” Eric asked Hyde only half sarcastically. 

“You’re the one letting yourself get bullied by a girl.” 

“I’m all for an equal playing field,” Carrie laughed, “I’m Carrie,” She extended her hand for Eric so that they would officially meet. 

“I’m Eric, in case you get sick of calling me dweeb.” He shook her hand before putting them in his pocket. 

“So I heard you might need a job,” Carrie continued, “You wanna work here?” 

Eric looked over at Hyde for approval. He gave Eric a little nod. Eric turned back to Carrie and gave her a little shrug, “Uh yeah, sure.”

“What do you know about music?”

“Not much, he likes Styx,” Hyde retorted. Carrie grimaced. 

“Hey, you tapped your foot!” Eric exclaimed. 

Carrie gave Hyde a look of disgust as well, “And I trusted you...” 

Hyde rolled his eyes, “Anyway. Do you guys think you can work together?”

“Sure. If you trust him, I’ll trust him,” Carrie said. 

“Wow thanks,” Eric said dryly before turning to Hyde, “This is going to be so weird without you.” 

“You’ll get used to it,” Hyde shrugged, “Plus I’ll visit to make sure one of you doesn’t burn the place down.” 

“We’re not Kelso,” Carrie responded. Eric laughed at that. Hyde grinned. He was happy to be leaving the shop in good hands. 

“Are you smiling?” Eric asked, “Oh my god, he’s happy!” 

“We got through to his heart!” Carrie yelled. 

“Can’t believe he has one.”

“Knock it off,” Hyde groaned. He wouldn’t admit it, but this is the happiest he’s felt in a long time. 

____________________________________________  
Madison, The week after Thanksgiving, December 1979 

“Randy stopped by?” Sara said nonchalantly as she flipped through a magazine. 

Donna stopped writing in her journal and looked up slowly at her roommate, “What did he want?”

“He came to give back some record you let him borrow. I just put it back in your collection.”

“Thanks,” Donna mumbled, trying to shift her focus back to her journal. 

“What happened between you two anyway?” 

Donna sighed and set her notebook down next to her, “Eric’s back.”

Sara’s eyes bugged, “Wait forreal?” 

“Yeah, and he was at Thanksgiving and so was Randy...thanks for the advice to invite him to Thanksgiving by the way,” Donna retorted sarcastically. 

Sara threw her arms up in defense, “Hey I didn’t know that was going to happen. He just seemed bummed and wanted a place to go.”

“Yeah, well he left me and Eric had to drive me back here.”

“All that and I didn’t even get to meet the infamous Eric?” 

“You wouldn’t like him,” Donna said matter-of-factly. 

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“You don’t like half the people in my life.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, you complained the whole night after the Chicago trip about Jackie.”

“You were complaining about Jackie. You two got in a fight, I was just trying to make you feel like there was someone on your side.”

“You should have talked me out of it.”

“Okay...what do you want Donna? Me to call Jackie and apologize?” 

“That might help,” Donna responded with a nod. 

“And say what? Sorry for talking behind your back? It’s a natural thing to do. Everyone does it,” Sara rolled her eyes, tossing her magazine to the side, “Your insecurities about Jackie and Eric are your own problem. No one can fix those for you. If you want to clear the air, you call them and talk to them yourself.” She got off her bed, “If you need me I’ll be at the mall.” She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse and coat, and walked out. 

Donna had a lot of thinking to do. Maybe calling Eric wasn’t a bad idea...  
_____________________________________________

Chicago, December 1979, 3 days before Hyde moves in...

Jackie had taken a break from cleaning up the apartment to go out with her friends from work. 

Ali, Robert, Adam, and Tina were all planning a special housewarming gift for Jackie and Hyde. They had planned a little party which Jackie knew Steven would hate sitting through. Also the idea of a party made her so uncomfortable after the Donna mess even if they had moved past it. 

Jackie stirred her drink with her little straw, listening to some story Tina was recounting of a fashion disaster he saw earlier in the day. Adam and Ali were officially a couple (about time) so Adam had his arm draped over her shoulder. 

“So you have some sexy night planned when Steven gets here?” Ali wiggled her eyebrows. 

Jackie blushed, “Well a lady never kisses and tells.” 

“So yes,” Ali laughed. 

“Never knew our Jacks to be so bashful,” Rob responded. 

“Well, I’m nervous! We’ve dated for two years now but it’s like everything is completely new. We’re going to be living together! What if he gets sick of me?” 

“Just wear something hot to distract him,” Adam responded in a smart ass tone, causing Ali to gasp and smack him in the shoulder. 

“You pig!” She squealed. 

“That’s your man,” Jackie responded, rolling her eyes, but smiling, “I’m sure I’m freaking out over nothing, everything will be fine.” 

“It will. And then we’ll have a nice little party for you and we’ll all get nice and drunk!” Tina chimed in. 

God these were really her friends, Jackie thought. Even in Chicago all everyone wanted to do was get drunk and stoned. Some things never change. 

When they had finished up with their drinks, Tina drove Jackie home. Jackie relaxed when she got into her apartment, taking off her work clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor - she’d take care of them tomorrow. She was too tired to mess with them now. She slipped into her flannel pajamas and was about to curl up into bed when she heard a knock on her door. Jackie was startled, but got up to go check it when there was another round of knocking a few moments later. 

Jackie got to the door and peaked through the peep hole to see the last person she wanted to see...

She opened the door, “Jackie sweetheart!” 

“Mom.” Yep, Pam Burkhart in the flesh. Pam who had run off not a few months after they had moved back to the Burkhart mansion, “How do you know where I live?”

“Oh, Kitty told me. Thanks for letting your mother know, real considerate.”

Kitty was too good of a person sometimes. Jackie clenched her teeth, “Thanks for leaving me again without any notice, real considerate.”

“My, your tongue is fiery,” Pam shuffled at the door, looking eager for Jackie to move aside so she could come in. Jackie didn’t move. 

“Why are you here?” She challenged. 

Pam looked uneasy, “Can I come in?” 

“Not until you tell me why you’re here.” 

Pam groaned, “You know I gave birth to you, you should treat me with a little more respect!” 

“I don’t owe you anything. You abused me for years,” Damn it, now Jackie’s eyes stung with tears. 

“Abuse? Come on, now you’re being dramatic. I never laid a hand on you.”

“You to have to hit me for you to abuse me. You constantly made me feel like shit. You made me into such a little bitch. I could have been so different if I was raised by a mother who loved me.” 

“Oh my God, you’re something. I shouldn’t have even come to find you. You’re a lost cause.” 

Jackie gasped and for a moment she thought she was going to choke out her own mother, “Good, leave me alone.”

“Fine,” Pam paused about to walk away, “Your father’s getting out of prison in the spring. They shortened his sentence.”

Jackie wiped her tears, “What?” 

“Good behavior or something, but I don’t want to be with a criminal, so I filed for divorce.”

“You knew about what he was doing, so technically he was a criminal while you were together...why didn’t you just call me with this information?”

“Because I have no place to go.” 

Jackie snorted, “So your plan was to treat me like shit and then try to stay here? Not happening.”

“Obviously not, I was just defending myself!”

“Oh please. Go on one of your vacations. I don’t want you here. Steven’ll be here soon.” 

“Oh good, Steven,” She said sarcastically. 

“Goodnight,” Jackie slammed the door in her face and locked the door. 

The tears fell as she ran to her room and dialed Steven’s apartment number. Jackie was hysterical and it was really her lucky day when she heard Eric on the other line, “Hello?” 

“Eric, get Steven,” She was hysterical now. 

“Jackie, is everything okay? Are you hurt?” Eric asked before Steven clearly grabbed the phone from him.

“Jackie, what’s wrong?” Hyde asked. 

She was barely able to get words out, “M-mom, h-here.” 

“Why is your mom there?” 

“D-dad’s out of prison...divorce...needs a place to stay.” 

“Jackie, I’ll be there as fast as I can....I love you. It’s going to be okay.” The phone call cut out. 

She resisted the urge to call Mrs. Forman and start screaming at her for telling her mom where she lived. She couldn’t do that to her. She was just trying to be nice, but even in the years of knowing her, she didn’t understand how deep the emotional abuse with Pam really went. The only person who knew was Hyde. She didn’t have the courage to tell anyone else. 

At some point in the night, Pam stopped knocking. Jackie was finally able to rest for an hour or two until Steven would get here. She wanted everything to be beautiful and ready for him when he came, but now he’d be walking into a disaster. Hyde hated drama and she was scared that this was going to make him change his mind. 

All she could do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being patient! I think about this fic a lot and work on it when I can but school, work, and health delay me a lot of the time. Thank you guys for continuing to read, leaving comments, and giving me kudos! I appreciate you all.


	20. Killer Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde moves in with Jackie earlier than expected. Eric finds a new place to live. Donna makes a call.

The El Camino pulled up to Jackie’s apartment - well their apartment - early in the morning - probably around 4am. Hyde hadn’t slept. He called Eric to help him finish packing everything up. Kitty had come along with way too much food. She didn’t trust whatever food Jackie had at home which was fair. 

Earlier that night - Hyde’s Apartment:

Hyde threw all his clothes into a duffle bag. Under different circumstances Jackie would get onto him about how he’s not folding properly. Kitty was cleaning some stuff up in the kitchen. Eric packed up Hyde’s records. 

“I didn’t know Pam was just going to show up at her apartment like that.”

Hyde rolled his eyes, doing his best not to become short with Mrs. Forman, “That woman is abusive, she shouldn’t go anywhere near her.” 

“Abusive?” Eric and Kitty said in unison. 

‘Shit,’ Hyde thought. Jackie really wasn’t one for everyone knowing her business, “Don’t get involved in her business.”

“Her mom hits her?” Kitty asked, concerned. 

Hyde sighed, “Mrs. Forman, lay off.”

Kitty was about to digress into a bubbling mess when the sound of a key turning and a door opening caused the three to look toward the entrance. 

“Eric?”

“Fez?!” The two embraced and Kitty smiled. 

“Man do you have good timing,” Hyde responded. 

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to Chicago to move in with Jackie.”

“Have I been gone that long?” Fez asked, looking confused. 

“Honey, you’ve been gone for like two months,” Kitty responded. 

“Oh, I lost track of time. I had to help everyone out. Long story.” Fez answered, stepping into the apartment and shutting the door. 

“Is your mom better, man?” Hyde asked. 

“Yeah, she recovered which is why I’m back here. But when did you come home, Eric?” 

“Like a week ago, on Thanksgiving.” Eric nodded. 

“So you’re leaving me alone? Ay,” Fez dropped his bag on the couch. 

“Actually,” Eric cleared his throat, “Hyde offered me his room.”

“What?” Kitty responded in shock.

“Mom, I can’t live at home anymore.”

“But you just got back!” She was frantic. 

Hyde shook his head and put his bag over his shoulder and picked up a box, “Look, I’ve gotta get to Chicago. You can finish the family drama after you help me.” Everyone grabbed a box and walked out to the car. They piled everything into the bed. Hyde pulled his apartment key off the ring and gave it to Eric, “Here. Good luck. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

Fez and Kitty looked equally hysterical as Hyde was parting. He gave Kitty a kiss on the cheek, “Look I’ll be back in a couple weeks for New Years.” 

“I just can’t believe my baby’s all grown up,” Kitty responded, causing Hyde to crack a smile. If it had come from anyone else it would have been an eye roll. 

“And what’s your deal?” Hyde asked Fez.

“Miss Kitty stole my line.” He sniffled and hugged Hyde. 

Hyde stepped into the driver’s seat and grinned, “See ya! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

Then, he was off. Now he just had to make it to Jackie in time....

Back to the present, Chicago:

Hyde grabbed what he could carry out of the El Camino and left the rest in the bed, walking up to the door. He unlocked it and walked up to their apartment. 

“Jesus,” He mumbled as he noticed Pam sleeping by the door. 

She startled awake when he approached her, “Hi Steven.”

“Scram or I’ll kick your ass.” 

“Oh you wouldn’t hit a lady.” She stood up, brushing herself off. 

“One that’s hurt my girlfriend? Yeah, yeah I would.” 

Pam backed up, shocked, “Okay, I guess I’ll find a hotel or something...” She seemed to straighten up, “Just make sure Jackie calls her father if she wants anything.”

Hyde looks puzzled and then goes into the apartment, locking it behind him. For once, Hyde wished Jackie would’ve called the police...

He walked through the hallway and into the bedroom, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room, except for a little flutter of moonlight filtering in from their balcony. He smiled at Jackie’s site. Despite her probably going to sleep distressed, she looked so peaceful as she slept. He kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed next to her, pulling her close. 

“Steven?” She mumbled. 

“No, just some robber breaking in to spoon you.” He responded sarcastically. 

She elbowed him in the ribcage, “Shut up you ass.”

“Guess I deserved that...” He pressed a kiss to the back of her head. 

“Welcome home,” She mumbled and fell back asleep. 

____________________________________________  
Back in Point Place....

“So what should we do now, roomie?” Fez asked excitedly.

“Something Hyde would do...”

Cut to...them in a little circle...

“Back home all the girls were all over me cause I am an American now.” 

“All thanks to my sister. Maybe she is good for something!” 

“Well she’s good for some other things...”

“Ew! Don’t talk about my sister! I know too much already.”

Fez laughed, “But I don’t know it didn’t feel right being away for so long.”

“Yeah, I feel the same way too man. I figured with what I learned I could probably teach here.” 

Fez sighed, “I miss Kelso.”

Eric laughed, “Man you two are like a couple.”

“Noooo, Kelso’s with Brooke,” Fez seemed to pout, crossing his arms to his chest. 

“Fez, are you jealous?” 

Fez shrugged which just made Eric laugh more, “Oh man, well you can see Mr. Whatever-Your-Last-Name-Is at the housewarming.”

“What housewarming?” 

“For Jackie and Hyde. You know how Jackie’s always planning parties and shit cause she’s a chick.”

“Oh....and I would take Kelso’s last name, he wouldn’t take mine.”

“Fez Kelso?”

“My name’s not Fez it’s-“

“Yeah, whatever man,” Eric gave him a playful punch and they both laughed it off, immediately forgetting what they were talking about. 

______________________________________________  
The next morning, Chicago:

“She’s poison, Steven. I don’t even know why she needed to fucking come here. Anything she wanted to tell me she could have told me over the phone,” Jackie said pouring them both a cup of coffee. She slid Hyde’s over to him black and went about putting the cream and sugar in her own cup.

“I can’t believe you didn’t call the police on her,” He shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. 

Jackie took a sip of her coffee and then went to sit on the stool next to him, “Come on, I’m your girlfriend. I don’t trust the police anymore.” 

Hyde grinned at her taking a sip of his coffee. She started rubbing his back gently. He looked so exhausted which makes sense he got maybe four hours of sleep. 

“I’m just gonna have to deal with all this shit at work now. And she’s crazy so I wouldn’t put it past her to show up there,” Jackie sighed, leaning her head on Hyde’s shoulder, “This weekend was supposed to be so perfect.” 

“Jackie, I don’t need some perfect plan. Life isn’t perfect,” He rubbed her back gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “We’ll sort it out. But when you get home I think you should call your Dad.” 

“Shouldn’t he call me?”

“Does he have your new number?”

“Oh...no.”

“Just see what he wants and then you never have to talk to him again.” Jackie nodded. Hyde gave her a gentle pat on the side, “Now come on, you’re going to be late for work.”

Jackie sighed and went back into the bedroom to get ready. Hyde continued to drink his coffee, staring forward. He’d have to set up Grooves in Chicago, basically starting from nothing as the Point Place branch had. He had a lot of work to do, but that wasn’t until next week. He kind of hoped Jackie would call out, but if she was here she’d spend her entire time worried about her mother which just wasn’t good for either one of them. 

When Jackie was ready for work he dropped her off. Jackie looked a little bit more put together by the time she was at work. He knew she didn’t like to be seen distressed, that was only really a mindset Jackie wanted Hyde to see. As he drove off back down toward the apartment he figured that he could do nothing. He did nothing for years and he got by just fine.  
_______________________________________________  
Donna’s Dorm Room - Madison, Wisconsin:

Donna tapped her fingers anxiously as the phone rang. She felt like she’d been waiting forever when in reality she only dialed the number fifteen seconds ago. She was about to hang up when she heard Kitty’s voice on the other end, “Hello?” She answered cheerily.

“Mrs. Forman, it’s Donna.”

“Oh hi sweetheart, how are you?” 

“I’m fine, but I was actually wondering if Eric was home.”

Kitty paused for a second, “He didn’t tell you? He moved into Steven’s apartment since Steven moved out.”

Donna was confused, “Hyde moved out already?”

“Yeah, some kind of emergency with Jackie. Do you need me to give you the number?” 

“No, I have it somewhere. Thanks.” ‘Damn, some kind of emergency with Jackie?’ She thought. ‘She still isn’t telling me anything. And neither is Eric. Things really are changing.’ 

“Okay, we’ll see you soon, “Kitty said, snapping Donna back to reality. 

“Bye, Mrs. Forman,” Donna hung up the phone. Okay, let’s try this call again. She pulled out her journal and flipped to the page where she had the number written down. She redialed and waited for what felt like even longer. 

Finally she got another answer, “Yes?” A thick accent answered the other line. 

“Fez?” Donna asked, “When did you get back?”

“Last night...aw Donna did you miss me?” 

Donna rolled her eyes, jesus she was really out of the loop. “Fez, is Eric there?”

“Yes...”

“Can you go get him and put him on the phone?”

“Errrrriiiic!” Fez shouted from the other end. Donna pulled her phone away in pain from the screaming. 

After a few moments Donna heard Eric’s voice mumbling something and then, “Hey Donna, what’s up?”

He sounds so casual. Was he over me already? “Um, hey...so you live with Fez now.”

“Yeah, moved in last night officially.” 

“You didn’t tell me...”

“Was I supposed to?”

“No...sorry I guess I was just surprised is all. I feel like I’m missing so much being away,” She sat back, pulling her legs up to her chest. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean. It’s still going to take some time to adjust to being back. Plus everyone is gone.”

“Yeah Kelso’s raising a child. God help him!”

They both laughed, “At least she has Brooke. That kid’ll turn out alright,” Eric responded.

“Yeah...Your mom said Hyde already moved to Chicago with Jackie?” 

“Yeah, last night. He probably didn’t get there until like 4 in the morning. It was a whole ordeal.”

“What happened?”

“Jackie didn’t tell you?” He paused seeming to understand that Donna shook her head no on the other end, “Her mom apparently came to her apartment. She’s a mess.”

“Oh God, not Pam. That woman’s a disease.”

“Oh she’s not that bad,” Eric taunted.

“You perv!” She shouted back. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry! I’m kidding!” He laughed. 

“Yeah, sure you are Foreskin!”

“Hey, don’t bring that back again. I can’t live down the humiliation.” 

Donna rolled her eyes. There was a silence before Eric cleared his throat and spoke again, “So what did you really want to talk about, Donna?”

“Um...” she paused, “I don’t really know how to say all this over the phone...”

“Well, maybe we can talk about it at the housewarming Jackie’s throwing?” 

“Uh, yeah. That sounds good.”

“So I’ll see you there?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you there,” She smiled, “Bye Eric.”

“Bye Donna.” The phone line cut out. Donna grinned to herself. Well, that is definitely a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is safe during these crazy times (assuming you’re reading during the pandemic - if you’re not, how’s life? Good I hope!). I am going to try to finish this fic this week. I have a few Jackie x Hyde fic ideas coming up, but I also am going to start on a Finnpoe AU soon that I’m very excited about!


	21. We Are The Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of the fic I’ve spent over a year working on: Jackie reconciles with her family. Jackie & Hyde throw a housewarming party and share unexpected news.

Jackie tapped her fingers anxiously as she waited for the phone to stop ringing and for him to just pick up. 

_____________________________________________

Jackie reluctantly had lunch with her mother so she refused to make a scene in public. After the two briefly apologized to each other - neither of them meant it and they knew it - Pam had reluctantly slid over a piece of paper with her dad’s number. 

“Why isn’t he staying at the house?” 

“I don’t want to let him in.”

“You have to let daddy get his stuff, mom,” Jackie groaned. Pam gave her a look and she shook her head in apology. She held back a ‘Ladies don’t groan,’ comment for sure. 

“He’s going to get it in a few days. He’s staying in a motel, disgusting to think of it.”

“I stayed in a motel before I got an apartment.”

Pam looked at her daughter in disgust, “That’s my girl,” She said sarcastically. 

Jackie brushed it off, “Mom. I’m happy here.”

“I know you are, darling, this just isn’t the life I expected for you.” 

“Yeah, well, things change. Daddy went to prison which we didn’t expect either. You came here asking me for help.” 

“When are you going to get married?” Pam asked her abruptly. 

Jackie was at a loss for words. I guess she hadn’t thought about the fact that her parents knew nothing about Steven’s rejected proposal, “Whenever Steven and I are ready. Mom, I’m 18.” 

“I got married at 18.” 

“And now you’re getting divorced.” Jackie put her head in her hands, trying to keep her mom from shouting something back at her, “Look. We’re going to get married, I just don’t want to right now. I realized I wasn’t ready when he asked.”

“He asked you?” She looked a combination of surprised and annoyed. 

“Yes, mom. Months ago. It’s a whole mess I don’t want to get into.”

“Why don’t you tell me these things?”

“Because you don’t care, mom. Please, I looked up to you when I was little, but you just don’t. I loved you so much, you’re just unhappy. Stop pretending we’re normal already.” 

Pam still looked shocked, but the annoyance had washed off. She had a somber look, “You’re right.” 

Now Jackie was shocked. Pam laid some money down on the table and stood up, Jackie followed after her and they went out front, “Jackie, I never was good at being a mother because I never wanted to be one,” As much as that stung Jackie, her mom sounded sincere so she let her continue, “I married your father because my parents wanted me to. Jackie, I do love you, but I’m never going to be good at this. I’m sorry.” She put her hand on her daughter’s shoulder, “I’m going to go back to Point Place to settle up things with the house. I’ll give you a call sometime.” 

Pam started to walk off when Jackie spoke, “Mom, wait,” She pulled her mom into a hug as she turned around, “I love you too.” She pulled away, smiling slightly, “Have a safe trip.”

Pam grinned and waved goodbye to her daughter. Jackie watched her leave and then looked down at the paper in her hand.   
_____________________________________________  
Present:

“Hello?” She heard a voice she hadn’t heard in years. 

“Daddy?” Jackie whispered nervously. 

“Jackie! It’s great to hear your voice again pumpkin.” 

Jackie smiled, “Yeah, your’s too...I heard about mom.” 

“Yeah, well. It makes sense. She really wouldn’t want to stay with me after everything. Just surprised she waited this long for a divorce.”

“Yeah,” Jackie bit her lip, “Dad, what are you going to do?” 

“I’m not sure. I think I’m going to live with an old friend for a while down in Florida.”

“Oh...”

“Where are you?”

“Chicago, I moved a few months ago, back in the summer.”

“My girl in a big city...alone?”

“Not anymore,” Jackie smiled, turning to look out the balcony where Steven was smoking a cigarette. 

“Boyfriend? Is my little girl married yet?” 

“Well, no. Yes to the first question though.”

“Do I know him?”

Jackie got nervous, wrapping the chord around her finger, “Steven,” she mumbled. 

“Oh, Steven. Yeah, you were dating him before I...” he paused, “At least it’s not that Kelso kid. He was always bad news.” 

Jackie rolled her eyes, “Tell me about it.” He laughed on the other end, “I’m really glad you’re out, Daddy...Maybe before you go to Florida I could come meet you for lunch.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“I’ll call you and let you know when,” Jackie added. 

“Sounds good, sweetheart.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jackie hung up the phone after the line cut out and she wiped a few tears from her eyes. 

She went out to join Steven on the balcony. He noticed tears and immediately wrapped his arms around her, “What happened?” 

“Steven, it was wonderful.”

“Oh these are happy tears, you do that now.” 

Jackie rolled her eyes, “We talked about you and he was actually nice. That’s my second parent who hasn’t been totally awful about us today!” 

Hyde gave a fake cheer, “Not really encouraging,” He took another drag of his cigarette. 

“Okay, after the marriage thing with Mom this morning, it was incredible.”

“Yeah your mom does have a point for rejecting me,” He laughed. 

“I didn’t reject you, you’re still here,” Jackie raised an eyebrow. 

“Regretfully,” He said dryly. Jackie kicked him, “Fuck, maybe chill with the abuse.” 

“Stop being so sarcastic,” Jackie responded, grinning. She stepped closer, “Is my poor baby okay?” 

Hyde put out his cigarette in the ash tray and grabbed Jackie by the shoulders, backing her against the door. She bit her lip, looking up at him. 

“Knock it off Burkhart.” 

“Whatever you say Hyde...what an awful last name you should go by Barnett.” 

“You’re saying that because W.B. is rich.” 

Jackie gasped, “Do you think I’m that shallow?” Hyde gave her a look, “Doesn’t Jackie Barnett just sound so much better?” 

“You don’t have to worry about that right now.” 

Jackie pouted, “Don’t feel like being my hubby?”

“No, you don’t feel like being my wife.” 

“Maybe I do...” Jackie looked up at him innocently. 

Hyde backed away, “Jackie, what are you doing? Is it some kind of voodoo?” 

Jackie grinned, “What if we just enjoyed the idea of getting married in the future...officially?” 

“If this is a proposal, it’s pretty shitty, you’re supposed to wow me.” 

Jackie rolled her eyes and got down on one knee, she reached out for Hyde’s hand. He gave it to her, “Steven James Hyde-Barnett,” She giggled, “Will you marry me somewhere down the road?” 

Hyde eventually stopped laughing, “Yes, Jackie Beulah.” 

Jackie grimaced, “We’re going to have to legally change my middle name too,” She got up and gave Steven a sweet kiss. 

“But how else will we all make fun of you?” He opened the sliding door and ushered Jackie inside. 

“Who’s we?”

“Y’know, me, the gang, the kids.” 

Jackie raised a brow, “The kids?” 

“Yeah, the kids you yapped my year off for two years about having.”

“Now we’re having kids,” Jackie beamed. Hyde sat her down on the bed and went to look for something in his bag. 

“Eventually,” He grinned. Jackie looked surprised, “Kids aren’t that bad. It’s parents that are.” 

Jackie got a sudden pang of anxiety before Hyde came over to her, kneeling in front of the bed. He had pulled out the ring box and opened it, taking the ring out, “I hope you were serious.”

“Oh, shut up and put it on my finger already!” Jackie squealed and Hyde did as he was told. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

A family. They were finally going to have a family.   
______________________________________________

Jackie fussed and got Hyde to wear something presentable which was a shirt that buttoned instead of a band tee. Jackie wore a red off the shoulder dress that went just past the knee. She wanted to present their apartment together perfectly, even if people had already seen it, and there’d already been a party before. 

Jackie went all out and felt so proud. She had a proper adult party, but not as stuck up as ones her parents threw growing up. More like ones The Formans threw. She had appetizers and snacks that Hyde cooked because well...she couldn’t cook. She had a little bar set up. Jackie even hung some streamer up. She smiled as she waited on the couch patiently for people to arrive. 

“What are you smiling about?” Hyde sat down next to her, resting his hand on her thigh. 

Jackie instantly shifted so she could sit in his lap, “I’m not allowed to be happy?”

“Oh here we go,” Hyde laughed. 

Jackie raised a brow, “What?”

“Nothing, doll.” 

Jackie went to argue when there was a knock on the door. She hopped up excitedly and went to answer it. It was The Formans minus Laurie and add Fez, “Hi!!” She greeted them.

Kitty beamed at her, “Hi Jackie,” She stepped aside to let them all in, saying hi to everyone, “What a lovely place.” Kitty said. 

“You really think so?” Jackie asked, “I did my best to decorate. 

Hyde stood up to greet everyone as well, exchanging a few words with Red and Eric. Jackie showed them the drink table and was in a conversation with Red when there was another knock on the door. Skipping over to open it, she unveiled Kelso, Brooke, and Betsy. She gave them all hugs as they headed into the apartment. Brooke held Betsy and walked her over to the couch. 

Everyone broke off and started to have their own conversations. The next people to arrive were Jackie’s work friends all together - Tina, Robert, Adam, and Ali. Jackie noticed Fez standing in the kitchen by himself and went over to investigate, “Hey Fezzy!” 

“Hi Jackie...” He looked down at his drink. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Everyone looks so happy. They have their own little family and then I think there’s nothing for Fez.” 

Jackie sighed, “You know, there’s always room for you. We love you,” She then followed his eyesight, “And I’m sorry he couldn’t love you that way Fez, but to be fair I think the one thing he really loves is his daughter.” 

Fez looked nervously at Jackie, “What are you talking about?”

“Oh come on, Fez. It’s obvious.” She whispered, “You love Michael, but I won’t tell anyone, so don’t worry.”

He just nodded and sipped on his drink. She cleared her throat, “You know....I have a friend here who I think you’d really like.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Jackie smiled and motioned over for Rob to join them. He excused himself and headed into the kitchen, “Fez, this is Rob. He works in makeup and hairstyling with me at the station.”

“Nice to meet you, Fez...is that your real name?” 

“No just something all my friends call me, my name is actually-“

“Okay, you two have a lot to talk about I’m going to be in the living room,” Jackie smiled and headed out of the kitchen and toward the living room when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to open it and smiled when it revealed her best friend, “Donna!” 

“I’m not too late am I?” She asked, causing Jackie to shake her head, “Oh good.” She stepped inside and gave her friend a hug. When she pulled away her eyes travelled down to her hand, “Um Jackie...” Her eyes were wide, “What’s on your hand?” 

“Oh,” Jackie bit her lip, grinning, “I proposed well he proposed originally and then I proposed you see it was a funny story-“ 

Donna immediately wrapped her in another hug, “Congratulations. Do the others know?” 

“No, they’re completely oblivious,” She laughed, leading her into the living room. 

“What’s going on there?” Donna gestured to Rob and Fez in the kitchen.

“Helping him get over Michael. We all need it sometimes.” The two laughed. 

“Need what?” Kelso asked blindly. 

“Nothing, girl talk,” Jackie responded dryly. Jackie smiled at everyone gathered in her living room, “I just want to say thank you everyone for coming to make this special. Even though we moved away, it wouldn’t be the same without you all here. New friends,” She grinned at the group hanging against the wall from work, “To people who didn’t used to like me very much,” She looked at Eric and then at Hyde; sticking out her tongue, “To the best family I could wish for,” She looked at the Formans and her goddaughter, “A best friend,” Over to Donna, “And everything in between.” Kelso laughed goofily, “Thank you.” Jackie said and squeezed down next to Hyde on the couch. 

After some applause Tina broke the silence, “So, Jackie, are you planning to address that rock on your finger?”

Jackie’s face got red instantly and grinned. She looked over at Hyde for assistance, “What can I say? I said yes.” Hyde responded with a chuckle but then turned to Jackie with a grin. He pecked her lips. He swore he saw Kitty crying from the corner of his eye. The guys hit Hyde on the shoulder in congratulations and the girls flocked to look at Jackie’s ring. 

“You didn’t tell me this was an engagement party!” Ali squealed. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be!” Jackie responded back, “We were just messing around.”

“Maybe I gotta try that sometime!” Kelso responded. 

Jackie and Brooke rolled their eyes, “Not what I mean by messing around.” 

“Hey, my bad!” Kelso threw his arms up and followed Brooke who went to get a plate of food. She set Betsy in Jackie’s arms. Jackie sat her down on her lap, her hands pressed against her little chest. 

“Oh I can’t believe there’s going to be a wedding!” Kitty responded hysterically. 

“No no no no no,” Jackie and Hyde protested at the same time. Kitty looked confused. Jackie continued, “Mrs. Forman, we’re not getting married for a long time.”

“Then why are you engaged?” 

“Because we want to get married someday.” Hyde responded matter-of-factly. 

“Hyde wants to get married...I’ve heard it all,” Eric responded laughing. 

“It’s not so bad,” Hyde grinned and held out his finger for Betsy to grasp in her little hand. She did and let out a sound of contentment. 

“Hyde’s grown up,” Donna said, giving Jackie a smile. 

“Man, I can’t believe Jackie’s roped you in!” Kelso shouted goofily. Jackie rolled her eyes in response and Brooke, seeing this, smacked him on the shoulder. Jackie mouthed a thank you. 

“This coming from the man who voluntarily moved to Chicago to raise his child,” Jackie replied snarkily. 

“Ah, nice burn,” Kelso responded goofily, nodding his head up and down.

Jackie grinned, shaking her head. She handed Hyde his goddaughter and stood up, heading into the kitchen to get some food for herself. Fez and Rob seemed to be getting along as they were in deep conversation. 

The hours drifted by, people heading as the night continued. The Formans headed back to their motel first. Brooke left with Betsy a little bit later. Adam and Ali were still in the honeymoon stage as a couple and were too all-over each other to stay too late into the night. Rob eventually head out the door with Tina, not before slipping Fez his number and giving him a little kiss on the cheek. 

Soon it was just the gang, all together again. It was well past midnight, “So what now?” Eric asked. 

“Well, what do you think?” Hyde asked. 

In a few seconds they were all set up for a circle in the living room. “May I do the honors?” Jackie giggled, pulling Hyde’s lighter out of his jeans pocket and holding it up. When he gave her a little nod, she lit the joint in his mouth and then set the lighter back.

“You two are sickening,” Eric responded. 

“You’re just mad because we’re perfect,” Jackie beamed. Hyde passed the joint around to Fez and hooked his arm around her shoulder. 

“How did we get here?” Donna asked. 

“We drove!” Fez responded, handing the joint to Eric. 

“No, I mean, in life.”

“Calm down Donna, you haven’t even gotten any yet.” Hyde laughed. 

“We’re all back together, but we don’t even live near each other. Our lives are so different.” 

“Still the same to me!” Kelso replied, taking a hit and passing it to Donna. 

Jackie gave Kelso a look. “Kelso, you used to date Jackie! And now you have a kid! That’s crazy different!” Donna exclaimed, giving the joint to Jackie. 

“And now Steven and I are engaged. I’m so glad I came to my senses,” Jackie took a hit, looking over at Steven. He grinned back to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek before taking the joint from her. 

Everything was how it was meant to be. The gang all together again. Who would know what the future had in store for them? Half were in one state and half were in the other. Who knew when the next time they would all be together again was? Life certainly was moving fast. In a month it was going to be a new decade. No one knew what to expect, but they knew they would always have each other. 

Hyde continued to stare at Jackie even after he’d passed the joint to Fez. He looked like he was about to say something serious. Jackie held her breath in anticipation, “So, there’s this car that runs on water, ma-“ 

Everyone in the circle boo’ed which bubbled over into fits of laughter. Jackie jumped on too of him, pinning him to the ground while others threw things at him. She shook her head at his laughter underneath her and squealed when the whole gang started throwing pillows at the both of them. Maybe the 80s weren’t gonna be so bad after all. 

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it guys! I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for all your lovely comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. over the course of me writing this fic! This is NOT the end of me writing Jackie x Hyde. I am eager to start another fic already! Love you all!!!


End file.
